


Future Fish

by TagreenCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori/MakoHaru/Reigisa/SeiGouMomo. Leyó expectante por tercera o cuarta vez. De tanto en tanto, a veces, le echaba un vistazo sobre la carpeta con el ceño bien fruncido, sólo para notar qué, como el resto de la tarde, el chico con las manos esposadas sentado al otro lado de su escritorio no paraba de temblar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicio

**FUTURE FISH**

Antes de leer, dejo la información sobre este fic. La idea, en sí, es hacer 30 capítulos cortos (o más o menos cortos) basados en  Ending de Free! Eternal Summer, FUTURE FISH. Todos ellos basados en la tabla de “30 Vicios” que fue bastante famosa hace unos años. La tabla que utilizaré es la tabla básica, de la cual, dejaré el link a continuación: **h t t p: / / 30vicios.livejournal.com/261143.html**

También, hablando de las parejas (Que es lo que a casi todas nos interesa) serán las clásicas y básicas. La principal, como dice en el Summary, será la Rintori.

Yo estoy más acostumbrada  a la comedia romántica, pero tiendo a ser dramática, así que ya saben que esperar.

Pues bien, me despido. Gracias por leer.

 

**Capítulo 01. Inicio.**

Leyó expectante por tercera o cuarta vez. De tanto en tanto, a veces, le echaba un vistazo sobre la carpeta con el ceño bien fruncido, sólo para notar qué, como el resto de la tarde, el chico con las manos esposadas sentado al otro lado de su escritorio no paraba de temblar.

Tipió su nombre en los registros de la computadora y ésta  le arrojó alguna frase sobre una búsqueda infructuosa.

Aclaró su garganta y levantó una ceja, mirando directamente al criminal. El chiquillo se removió incomodo ante su escudriño, esperando impaciente por su sentencia. Finalmente, poniendo una expresión ligeramente más suave, se reclinó en su silla, pero se lo pensó mejor y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa encima de la carpeta con un par de escuetos papeles, notando como el prisionero jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares, escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas abiertas en al incomodísima butaca de la comisaría, las destinadas para los detenidos.

—Veo que este es tu primer…primera falta —Habló y se corrigió a sí mismo antes de decir crimen. Francamente, lo que ese muchacho había hecho no podía considerase siquiera como un delito grave.

–S-si —. Susurró el chiquillo, bastante tembloroso.

—No tengo registros de ti en el sistema. Supongo que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

—N-no.

Rin, mirando cruelmente pero con escondida diversión, se rió por dentro viendo cómo el detenido, Nitori Aiichiro, parecía que se orinaría encima en cualquier instante. Aún así, asustarlo de esa manera con su semblante de _“Policía Malo”_  era muy cruel hasta para él.

Por ello, y antes de que le diera un ataque al pequeño criminal, suavizó su expresión y le sonrió. O más bien era lo que pensaba hacer antes de que el ruido fuerte de una puerta que se azota y la entrada de lo que bien podría catalogarse como un torbellino, le borró cualquier facción suave que pudiera tener, dejándole una marcada mueca de cansancio.

— ¿Dónde está? —Rugió una voz con furia y el reo que se encontraba en el escritorio de su compañero Yamazaki se encogió sobre sí mismo, intentando mimetizarse con la silla. Sousuke, con una mano en la mejilla y el codo apoyado sobre el escritorio, señaló con su pluma al otro lado de la mesa, sin siquiera quitar la expresión aburrida de su cara. Rin, por el contrario, se levantó al instante quedando bien recto, chocando su dedo incide contra su frente en un saludo militar prefecto.

—Teniente.

El recién llegado le hizo un ademán para que se sentase y tomó de la cabeza al prisionero señalado con una sola mano, incrustando sus dedos amarillentos en las sienes de su cráneo.

—Pequeño Imbécil —Siseó a un palmo de esa cara qué, viéndola bien, compartía los mismos rasgos.

— ¡Oni-chan! ¡Me lastimas!

—Momo Idiota —Gruñó el teniente, apretando aún más la cabeza de mechones fogosos. Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en los del detenido, mientras éste, con las manos aún esposadas, intentaba zafarse del agarre — ¡Haz hecho llorar a Madre!

— ¡Madre llora todo el tiempo!

El mayor de los hermanos no encontró forma de refutar tal afirmación — ¡Deberías pensar más en nuestra pobre madre!

— ¡Eso hago! ¡Busco darle hermosos nietos!

El policía de cabello borgoña bufó, su compañero rió en silencio y el teniente le miró con furia.

— ¡Oficial Yamazaki! ¡Léame los cargos que se le imputan!

— Invasión y daño a propiedad privada, maltrato animal, vandalismo, faltas a la moral en la vía pública… —Sousuke paró de leer sin dejar de formar una expresión aburrida. — ¿Para qué lo leo, teniente, si los revocará de todas formas? No hubo muertos ni heridos. Dejémoslo ahí y continuemos con nuestras vidas. No importa cuántas veces lo confine a una minúscula celda para que aprenda la lección, a estas alturas hemos comprobado que su cráneo es duro.

Seijuro Mikoshiba, el teniente, apretó el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar, completamente cansado, soltando a su hermano.  El Oficial tenía toda la boca cargada de razón.

—Yo sólo quería impresionar a Gou-San. — Bufó haciendo morros el mocoso en cuestión. Ignorando todo lo que había pasado del medio día en adelante, pasándose por el arco del triunfo las miradas furicas de dos de los tres agentes ahí.

Nitori miró todo desde un ángulo lejano, sin comprender nada.

Aquella misma tarde ese alocado muchacho le había jalado consigo apenas hubo bajado del autobús que lo traía de su pequeña comunidad, arrastrándolo a hacer todas esas _“fechorías”_ por las que los acusaban, y todo, por impresionar a una mujer.

Misma mujer que miró con mejores ojos a Aiichiro, cuando intentó detener a ese extraño, del cual se enteraba ahora, se llamaba Momotaro Mikoshiba, el hermano menor del mismísimo Teniente de la estación de policías.

Nitori, realmente, no había ido a la ciudad para ese tipo de disparates en los que ahora  estaba metido y, sin apenas medio día ahí, ya tenía un expediente criminal archivado en la gaveta de ese terrible policía de dentadura predadora.

Se lamentó de manera dramática mientas miraba como es que ambos oficiales le reñían a un desinteresado adolecente que no hacía más que poner escusas mediocres e invalidas a sus acusaciones.

Esa era, definitivamente, una mala forma de iniciar su nueva vida.

 

**つづく**


	2. Lluvia.

**FUTURE FISH**

**Capítulo 02. Lluvia.**

Una hora después de haberles dejado en libertad, volvió a encontrarse con los detenidos de esa tarde. El primero, aquel que le había tocado procesar, mirando atentamente en la jardinera que habían destruido esa mañana, revolviendo entre las flores muertas; acomodando y replantando las que aún tenían posibilidades de vivir. El otro, como siempre, en el local de enfrente, en la tienda de donas donde trabajaba su hermana.

Bueno fue el haber ganado el _“piedra, papel o tijeras”_ contra Sousuke, donde el perdedor se quedaría archivando el tedioso papeleo burocrático sobre la detención y la puesta en libertad de los dos muchachos, mientras el ganador, en este caso él, iría, despreocupado de la vida, a comprar el encargo del Teniente. No le incomodaba puesto que le gustaba caminar, y, como en este caso, podía echarle un ojo a lo que hacía Gou.

Luego de correr casi a patadas a la hiperactiva copia de su jefe y de comprar una caja grande de las donas variadas que le habían encargado, el oficial de policía salió del local con la fuerte resolución de pasar a recoger a su hermana a la salida de su turno y una dona extra especial que le había regalado la jefa de Gou por haber sacado al escandaloso adolecente de la tienda.

¡Ya podría imaginarse el cambiar esa exquisita pieza de grotesca y dulce confitería por una hora menos de su guardia!

Pero al pasar junto a la jardinera, el peliplata seguía ahí, hurgando entre las flores. Su estomago tembló al verle, algo recorrió su espina y sintió lastima de él.

A este punto, ya no parecía tanto que diera vida a esa desdichada flora. Más bien aparentaba a alguien que buscaba algo con desesperación.

— ¿Buscas algo?— Se acercó de improviso, y aunque quiso preguntar con suavidad, le había gritado tanto a Momotaro, que su voz salió grave y profunda. Molesta, para quien no supiera leer sus gestos entre líneas.

Y por supuesto que el chiquillo no lo conocía, por ello, más que agradecer por la preocupación del oficial de policía, respingó sobre sí mismo y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Nitori, peor que tímido, era un tímido cobarde.

Por ello, negando con la cabeza, sin apenas usar su temblorosa voz, le dio a entender al agente que todo estaba bien.

Rin se frotó la parte trasera de cuello con la mano que tenía libre. Entendía muy bien que el pobre peliplata se sintiera desconfiado luego del día de perros que había tenido gracias a ni más ni menos que a ese pequeño delincuente juvenil acosa hermanas que el teniente tenía por pariente. Así que, lamentándose por no poder cambiar esa obra maestra de empalagosa confitería por una hora laboral menos, estiró el brazo ofreciéndole la dona como una ligera disculpa por todos los problemas causados en el día.

El ojiazul la tomó de manera temerosa, mirándole con los ojos bien grandes.

— ¿Para mí? —Rin se molestó un poco con la obviedad de la pregunta, pero decidió no decir más. Asintió mirando a otro lado.

—Mi hermana me contó que intentabas detener a Momo. Esto es por parte de ella — Dijo Rin. Y no era mentira, Gou le hubo contado de los intentos de ese niño afeminado con buenos tríceps y firmes deltoides, por detener el acoso del menor de los Mikoshiba —. Bien, se hace tarde y debo irme. Adiós. Intenta no meterte nuevamente en problemas — El oficial se despidió tomando la lengüeta de su gorra de policía, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue sin más.

Nitori le despidió diciendo calladamente adiós con una mano, pero el oficial nunca volteó para ver el gesto de despedida.

 

**~*~**

Unas horas más tarde, corriendo más que caminando rumbo al trabajo de su hermana, Rin divisó a lo lejos al muchacho peliplata admirando las palomas en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la comisaría.  Por un momento muy corto pensó en acercarse, pero ese día, fuera de haber salido una hora más temprano como había querido en un principio, había salido cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

 _—Gajes del oficio—._ Se dijo, pero eso había echado a perder por completo sus planes y ahora iba tarde para recoger a Gou, tal como había prometido. Y aunque Sousuke le recomendó usar la carta de que necesitaba escoltar a su hermana a casa, no la utilizó por temor a que el teniente se ofreciera, personalmente, a ir por ella.  Esos dos le traían los pelos de punta con aquella manía que tenían por su pequeña hermana.

Con ello, sin darse cuenta, cruzó de largo y ese chiquillo pasó al último plano en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó donde Gou, ésta esperaba fuera sentada en la jardinera destrozada de esa mañana.  Ella le saludó efusiva y se colgó de su brazo, contentísima.

Rin sabía que ella le platicaba de muchas cosas, pero sinceramente no recordaba ninguna. Su cabeza estaba bien lejana, y al mismo tiempo, a su lado. Ilusionada y haciendo ademanes, delineando lo que posiblemente fueran músculos, Gou estaba mucho más risueña de lo que la recordaba más temprano esa tarde. Hablando por teléfono con su madre un tiempo atrás, ella le había comentado que Gou lo extrañaba muchísimo y siendo franco, él a ella también. Sabía que nunca diría nada, intentando hacerse la fuerte, pero sabía tambien, por esos ojos rojos que derretían glaciales y que ahora brillaban intensos como el sol del medio día, que estaba sumamente emocionada y que fuera del monologo al que él repondría con monosílabos, los músculos no eran la razón.

—… _ne, Oni-San_?

Rin respondió afirmativamente con un monosílabo y su hermana se apegó más a su brazo, casi saltando de alegría. Él sonrió picando los dedicados dedos que se cerraban en el dorso de su codo y ella le sonrió de vuelta, más radiante de lo que en mucho tiempo la había visto.

Que esos dos bastardos hijos de la misma madre anduvieran tras los huesos de su hermana no era tan malo. En ese momento, caminando por bajo las farolas de esas estrechas calles que los guiaban a casa, se sentía más cercano a ella de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo, aún antes de entrar a la academia policial.

**~*~**

Luego de haber dejado a su hermana en casa, era obvio que no iba a irse sin saludar a su madre y ésta, bastante contenta, le había invitado a pasar. El oficial no rechazó la oferta y esos cinco minutos que se había propuesto se convirtieron en una cena familiar, una plática en el sillón y una taza de café.

En eso estaban, disfrutando de una buena platica con cuando comenzó una lluvia torrencial.

Él usualmente checaba el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir a trabajar. Este detalle a veces le facilitaba mucho la jornada, mas ese día no habían anunciado siquiera una probabilidad minúscula alguna de llovizna.

 _—Lo más probable es que sea un chubasco pasajero—_ Había comentado su madre _—. Quédate hasta que pase._

Caminando en ropa deportiva con los tenis viejos que había dejado de antaño en su antigua habitación, Rin iba de vuelta a su propia casa, pese a las insistencias de su madre y de Gou de que se quedase a pasar la noche ahí. Había alegado tener trabajo muy temprano por la mañana. A todo intento el muchacho se negó y ya bastante acostumbrada, su madre optó por prestarle uno de los paraguas de la casa y no se movió de la puerta hasta que le hubo prometido que llamaría en cuanto llegara a su departamento.

La verdad nada le quitaba quedarse ahí una noche, y era mentira que tenía trabajo por la mañana. Su guardia comenzaba por la tarde el día siguiente. La cosa estaba en que, aunque era agradable ver a las dos mujeres de su vida, se sentía incómodo cuando ya estaba tan acostumbrado a una rutina.

Había besado la frente de su madre y revuelto los cabellos de su hermana antes de irse y eso había sido mucho para él, más le ayudó a mitigar un poco sus rostros descontentos por salir en medio de la tormenta. El lado positivo era que, a parte de su uniforme de trabajo, en la mochila vieja que le hubo prestado Gou cargaba también una buena dotación de congelados de comida casera que le habían obsequiado, preocupadas por su alimentación fuera de casa.

Las visitas a su madre usualmente eran así.

Un viento helado le hizo temblar hasta el esqueleto justo en el momento en el que pudo divisar el parque cercano a la estación de policía, alumbrado pobremente por una que otra farola colocadas en sitios desiguales.

Apretó el paso al saberse cerca de su departamento, el cual estaba a unas cuadras del lugar, conveniente por encontrarse próximo a la estación de policía. Cruzó por el medio tomando el mejor atajo que conocía y mientras se preocupaba por la ventisca que soplaba y le mojaba los costados, percibió de reojo una figura sentada penosamente en una banca.

Mojado hasta el tuétano y con la mirada cabizbaja, el pueblerino de esa tarde se encontraba ahí, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por resguardarse de la lluvia.

Rin miró alrededor y se talló los ojos, pensando que miraba mal. Nadie, en su sano juicio o incluso dentro del delirio de la locura, se quedaría fuera recibiendo de lleno la furia de la tormenta, por ello, más intrigado que preocupado, se acercó a él.

—Oi —Le llamó y de nuevo su voz se dejó salir más ronca de lo que hubiera querido. El muchacho levantó la vista y le miró con sus enormes y tristes ojos azules. El policía tragó un grueso grumo de saliva que se le había atorado en la boca del esófago, junto con las palabras amables que por su cabeza había pasado decir —. Te estás mojando— finalmente le habló lo obvio.

La verdad, estuvo a nada de ofrecerle su paraguas para que dejara de mojarse, pero hacerlo sería tan inútil como preguntarle si estaba bien. Saltaba a la vista que no lo estaba.

Pese a ello, Nitori, si mal no recordaba el su nombre, le sonrió todo lo cálidamente que su tristeza le permitió y contestó con un escueto: —Así parece.

—Vete a casa —. Le ordenó y el otro, bajando la mirada, le contestó con escueto _“si”_ , sin moverse de la banca. — ¿En qué hotel te estás quedando? Esta tarde declaraste que acababas de llegar a la ciudad — El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Su cabello plateado obscurecido un par de tonos y su ropa parecía estar unida a su piel. Mirándole con ojos severos, Rin pensó que tenía un cráneo extraño —. Te acompañaré a reservar una habitación, si es lo que necesitas.

Nitori finalmente volteó y le miró de manera suplicante, esperando que le dejara en paz.

El oficial Matsuoka encajó entonces algunas piezas, deduciendo lo que probablemente era más elemental. Él, ciertamente, no era tan humanitario. Se consideraba a sí mismo como una buena persona, que era también una parte de su trabajo. Pero de eso, a  cometer la locura de ser un buen samaritano, nunca en la vida le había pasado. El problema estaba en que las palabras le habían brotado como agua entre los labios y antes de darse cuenta, a éstas le había seguido el impulso de jalarlo del brazo.

— Ven a casa conmigo — Le había ofrecido. Y aunque estaba profundamente arrepentido, a esas alturas de los hechos y con la tormenta arreciando sobre sus cabezas, poco podía retractarse.

**つづく**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi historia, me esforzaré por sacar esto de manera rápida. Últimamente he tenido muchas obligaciones sobre mis hombros que me restaron tiempo, pero quiero llevar esto de manera diligente. 
> 
> Sin más, me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Reglas

**Future Fish.**

**Capítulo 03. Reglas.**

Aunque hubiera querido pagar por su amabilidad, lo cierto era que Nitori no traía consigo más que el dinero justo para comprar una taza de café.

Era triste, pero era cierto. Y, por ello mismo, en el primer momento en el que el oficial de policía se hubo descuidado, Aiichiro se desasió de su agarre y echó a correr.

O eso intentó.

Escuálido y medio famélico, una persona como él no tenía oportunidad alguna ante un hombre como Rin Matsuoka. Entrenado oficial de policía primero de su clase, maratonista conocido en Iwatobi  y un excelente deportista de toda la vida. Escapar, más que ser un esfuerzo inútil, había sido un mero acto de humillación. Con reflejos casi felinos, al agente le bastaron tres pasos y lanzar su brazo hacia adelante para tomarlo de la muñeca con un agarre que le paralizó entero.

Ninguno dijo nada, y aunque le dolía, Nitori guardó la compostura hasta que llegaron, luego de un par de minutos, a un edificio que no se hallaba muy lejos de la estación de policía.

El hombre de predadores dientes digitó algunos números en el aparato de _intercom_   con la mano que sostenía el paraguas y la reja de entrada se abrió con un molesto pitido. Aún si el peligris no se resistió en más, Rin lo jaló hacia dentro, guiándolo entre los pasillos de la construcción, metiéndolo de manera brusca al elevador y no lo soltó hasta llegar a una puerta en el cuarto piso. Antes de abrir le miró de manera severa, advirtiendo que le iría mal si trataba de escapar. El mensaje llegó fuerte y claro, por lo que al verse libre, el muchacho se dedicó únicamente a sobar su muñeca mirando al pelirrojo buscar las llaves en su mochila.

—Pasa— Soltó brusco, aterrando a Nitori, quien por su cabeza sólo pasaban ideas poco ingeniosas para regresar a la calle, antes de querer estar con aquella persona que tanto terror le causaba. Al contrario de Matsuoka, quien escuchando su propia voz se lamentó, esperando  no estar enfermo por el dolor de su garganta raspada.

—Voy a pasar— Anunció vencido y con respeto el peli plata, bajando la cabeza. A Rin le pareció graciosa la forma _“campirana”_ en la que el chico se quedó como varado en el _gekan_ de la casa, sin decidirse siquiera por quitarse los zapatos. El pelirrojo, por su parte, cerró el paraguas de su madre y lo dejó escurriendo a un lado de la puerta, se descalzó los tenis y entró en la casa sin más. Paseó por el departamento buscando un par de toallas y cuando regresó, el chico mantenía la cabeza tan baja como cuando hubo entrado. Aunque molesto, al oficial de policía comenzaba a caerle en gracia los modos de ese chiquillo.

Rin miró entonces el reloj que había colocado sobre la puerta. Las manecillas apuntaban un cuarto de hora más allá de la media noche. Bastante tarde para lo que estaba acostumbrado, y aún así, no tenía pisca de sueño. —Entra de una vez— le murmuró dejando caer una toalla sobre la cabeza del otro —. No tenemos toda la noche.

Nitori titubeó. Sus píes lucharon por moverse, más su miedo le paralizó una vez que se hubo descalzado. — ¿Se-seguro? —Habló tan bajo, que el otro tuvo que acercar su oreja para poder escucharle —. Estoy empapado. No quiero importunar en su casa…er.. — le tembló la voz más que antes cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su improvisado benefactor —Oficial-San…

Rin alzó una ceja e hizo un bufido, producto de una risa mal contenida. — Rin —puntualizó al fin—. Matsuoka Rin — y se sonrío divertido ante su propia siguiente ocurrencia —. Tienes razón. Sería problemático que empaparas la casa a esta hora. Lo mejor será que te quites la ropa aquí.

El muchacho por fin le miró. Sus enormes ojos temblando inseguros, seriamente consternados, preguntando con su mirada azul claro si aquello era una broma. El oficial guardó la compostura dando a entender que era muy en serio. El joven se sintió perdido. Su muñeca aún punzaba, por lo que descartó el correr e irse, además  que escuchó la puerta hacer _click_ luego de que el oficial la hubiera cerrado tras de sí.

Rin levantó aún más la ceja esperando el momento en el que se negaría, pero, fuera de eso, sólo escuchó un obediente _“Como usted diga, Matsuoka-San”_ medio ahogado entre las húmedas ropas mientras su invitado pasaba su mojada playera por sobre su cabeza. Su pecho níveo quedó campante al aire y el deportista no reaccionó hasta que escuchó la hebilla del cinturón desabrocharse.  Estaba por alegar que todo era una broma, pero los pantalones cayeron más rápido que sus palabras. El chico en calcetines y un transparente, blanco y anticuado calzoncillo, con su ropa colgada de su brazo, le mostraron lo crueles que a veces sus bromas podían llegar a ser.

Perdido en la ciudad, arrastrado a cometer fechorías, detenido en el acto, encontrarse sin cobijo en medio de una tormenta y ahora siendo humillado por el mismo policía que lo había arrestado. Rin se dio una patada mental, considerándose un ser humano despreciable. A esas alturas, más que lástima, sentía pena por él.

—Yo…— Terminó sin saber que decir, frotándose con la palma derecha la parte trasera de su cuello, preguntándose si sería bueno decirle que todo eso había sido sólo una broma —. Pasa, por favor —Se mostró sumiso, bastante apenado —. Te prepararé el baño. Siéntete como en casa.

Aiichiro asintió con la cabeza murmurando un par de veces gracias. Cuando el policía se hubo retirado al baño, más que aliviado, se sintió consternado.  Cruel  y despiadado, bastaba de un segundo para que se convirtiera en una persona atenta y amable. Matsuoka-San poseía un carácter insufrible que le confundía de una manera exasperante. Por ello, esperando a que le llamase, Nitori se prometió que no bajaría la guardia.

* * *

Matsuoka se sintió terriblemente culpable. Había sido un imbécil con el chico que esperaba semi desnudo en su recibidor. Malo era todo lo que él sabía que había pasado más todo lo que probablemente no tenía ni idea.

Miró atentamente la bañera mientras esta se llenaba. Bien pudo haberle ofrecido sólo el darse una ducha rápida, pero recordarlo sentado miserablemente en esa banca recibiendo toda la furia de la tormenta hizo que algo se moviera en su interior. Algo enmohecido que rechinaba sólo cuando se trataba de su madre y de Gou. Algo que se retorcía cuando miraba a Haru. Un engranaje torcido que se enderezaba cuando acompañaba a Sousuke a sus sesiones de rehabilitación.

Se sonrió a sí mismo agregando al agua esas sales relajantes que alguna vez le hubo regalado su hermana y que simplemente nunca se dignó a usar. Que sintiera eso no lo hacía un desalmado como se imaginó a sí mismo luego de volver de estudiar en el extranjero, más, saliendo a la sala y sentir el frío del aire acondicionado que por inercia había encendido al llegar, le cobijó de nuevo el firme pensamiento de lo imbécil que en realidad era.

Nitori, sin moverse de su sitio, temblaba de frío en una esquina, aferrándose a la toalla mojada en la que había envuelto su ropa para no empapar el suelo.

Y aunque se consideraba a sí mismo como un imbécil, mirar al chico pálido y congelado, le hizo pensar que el otro era algo —y siendo amable— tonto.

—Oi —le llamó. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando se giró hacia él y la voz le salió mucho más suave de inmediato —. El baño está listo. Por favor, sígueme — Nitori así lo hizo, apretando fuerte la toalla entre sus brazos, pendiente de cualquier cambio de humor en el pelirrojo. Sus pies, ya sin calcetines, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pisando exactamente sobre la huella que dejara su anfitrión.

Rin se detuvo pocos segundos después frente a una puerta y Aiichiro volvió a respirar, consciente de que su nariz silbaba un poco por alguna razón. La tapó con la toalla en sus brazos, no queriendo hacer un sonido involuntario que molestara al oficial, quien de manera amable abría la puerta y extendía el brazo para que pudiera entrar.

Con el baño dividido en dos, la bañera se encontraba al fondo, detrás de unas puertas de cristal esmerilado, al frente había  un lavabo con alacenas debajo, un espejo que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, cestos de mimbre y un centro de lavado ocupaba buena parte del otro extremo del cuarto.

—Entra — Murmuró Rin, y fue el turno del otro para acerar el oído para poder escuchar —. Usa lo que necesites. Si se te ofrece algo más, pídelo. —Nitori asintió y se metió al área de la bañera, aún cargando con sus ropas mojadas.  Matsuoka, más rápido que el atolondrado reflejo por poner resistencia de Aiichiro, le quitó la toalla con todo lo que tenía, dispuesto a meterlo en ese momento a la lavadora junto con el uniforme que había usado ese día.  El chico se dio por vencido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Un suspiro exasperado se le escapó de los dientes al oficial, más se tragó la maldición que estaba por profesar pensando en ese día, cuando, casi sin querer, cometió el error de rodar los ojos de manera irónica hacia el otro lado de la puerta.

Tras el cristal empañado del esmerilado de la puerta corredera, se notaba con una nitidez pasmante la silueta macilenta de Nitori. Con una lentitud penosa, el cuerpo encorvado se desnudó de los calzoncillos. Sin proponérselo, su aliento le formó un nudo en la garganta.

 Apartando la vista decidió dirigirse a la cocina para descongelar una de las comidas armadas que su madre muy amablemente le había obsequiado esa misma noche, luego se dirigió a su habitación en busca de la manta más cálida que tuviese, removió en lo más profundo del armario, por alguna otra cosa que le pudiera servir. Por último, con su uniforme en mano, se dispuso a regresar al baño para meterlo todo a la lavadora.

Nada más entrar espió para ver si su invitado había terminado ya de bañarse, pero él seguía en la tina. Su cuerpo no parecía moverse, pero podía escuchar un silbido acompasado que sonaba cada tanto en tanto. El ligero chapoteo del agua le alivió cualquier preocupación mientras, como quien no quiere la cosa, vaciaba los bolsillos de la empapada ropa del muchacho.

Nitori no cargaba con nada más que una billetera de cuero mojada, unos cuantos papeles sin importancia a los que antes de la lluvia bien podrían haber sido _tickets_ del supermercado, un billete de autobús ya perforado y una credencial de biblioteca de algún pueblo al que tal vez y remotamente, alguna vez había escuchado hablar. Fuera de eso, rebuscando muy en el fondo de la bolsa trasera, había encontrado nueve monedas que juntas hacían un exacto de ciento ochenta yenes, suficiente apenas para comprar una taza de café en el restaurante que estaba frente al parque cercano a la comisaría. Pensar en pagar una habitación de hotel sería considerado sólo poco más que un chiste.

Cargando con sólo la ropa que traía encima, esa arruinada billetera y el dinero para un café, la sospecha que se había hecho Rin apenas lo hubo arrastrado a su casa se hizo la opción más coherente.

Un mocoso escapado de casa.

Eso pasaba con frecuencia en esa ciudad. Y aunque el chico que silbaba sin ritmo en la bañera había sido el primero  —y único— a quien había acogido en su casa, no era el primero al que encontraban vagando por la calle antes de dar parte al municipio para enviarlo de vuelta a su hogar.

Llamaría al teniente ese mismo día, apenas el sol saliera y vería que mandaran de regreso al chiquillo antes de que todo eso se volverá algo peor. Aún recordaba con mal trago la vez que se había escapado un desgarbado adolecente  de alguna secundaria al otro lado del país y había aparecido en Iwatobi. Los padres habían hecho ya un escándalo en los medios y al alcalde le pareció buena idea dejar que se televisara de manera nacional el emotivo reencuentro. La comisaría se había convertido en un circo y ellos, los policías, en meras niñeras.

Remembrar el evento le hizo tirar la bilis.

El chapoteo de agua le avisó que el posible fugitivo estaba por salir del agua, por lo que se apresuró a meter todo a la lavadora y guardar la cartera en uno de los bolsillos de ese viejo pants que usaba para dormir. Ni bien la había guardado, la puerta se deslizó y Aiichiro caminó apenado hacia él, con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y en la mano izquierda su húmeda prenda interior.  Rin intentó ser amable y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza para que la metiera a la lavadora, haciendo como que sólo esperaba esa prenda para poner a trabajar el aparato.

Sin palabras le indicó que lo siguiera a la sala.

El departamento del oficial no era realmente muy grande, pero contaba con lo necesario para que una o dos personas vivieran cómodamente en el lugar. Limpio y bastante ordenado, la residencia era del tipo “ _1LDK”_ que nada tenía que envidiarle a sus similares en Tokyo. Nitori pudo observar una puerta a lado del cuarto de baño, por lo que supuso que era la puerta correspondiente al retrete. Pasando el angosto y largo pasillo, estaba el marco que daba al comedor, la cocina y la sala, la puerta al fondo del pasillo, por descarte, debía ser el dormitorio.

Rin Matsuoka le guió hasta uno de lo de los dos sillones con los que contaba la estancia, el que era de tres plazas. Le pidió que se sentara a su lado y éste así lo hizo, mirándolo atentamente.

—Seré franco —comenzó el oficial, sin rodeos, amarrando en una pequeña cola su cabello borgoña. Miró por sobre el marco de la sala el otro de los numerosos relojes que se encontraban en su casa. Estaban a un par de minutos de la una de la mañana. Era tarde y el sueño comenzaba a posarse sobre sus ojos —. Sé que te has escapado de casa y pienso devolverte cuanto antes. Permitiré que te quedes esta noche aquí, pero necesito que por la mañana me acompañes al ayuntamiento.

Nitori, quien muy difícilmente le puso atención en un principio, distraído con su propia desnudez y el aroma de comida que volaba por sobre su cabeza, insertándosele en su nariz silbante, reaccionó  cuando el policía mencionó algo sobre haber escapado de casa y devolverle a su pueblo. Sus piernas se estiraron como resortes y la toalla casi se le cayó.

¿Escapar de casa? ¡Ni que fuera un niño!

Un _click_ en su cabeza le hizo a Aiichiro entender la situación. Lamentablemente para él, no era la primera vez.

—Matsuoka-San…—Tragó saliva, intentando ser lo menos impertinente posible. Sabía, porque no era _tan_ tonto, que no estaba en la mejor situación. Desnudo salvo por una toalla y tan hambriento como nunca había estado, débil y demacrado, tenía todas las de perder —. ¿Cuántos años cree usted que tengo?

— Dieciséis.

Algo se rompió dentro de Nitori y no sabía qué. Si el orgullo por la respuesta sin rodeos que había expresado el oficial de policía, o una tripa, oliendo lo tan estupendamente delicioso que se descongelaba en el microondas.

—Tengo veintidós.

De haber estado bebiendo algo, Rin lo habría escupido de inmediato.  Alguna vez alguien le hubo dicho que la vida en el campo te ayuda a la buena salud, que mucha gente se mudaba allá para sentirse revitalizado, perder el estrés y oxigenar sus cerebros. Pero éste chico parecía haber encontrado la fuente de la eterna juventud.  Él estaba por decir catorce, sólo por picarlo un poco, mas  no quiso por haber sido lo suficientemente malnacido por un día.

 ¡Si tenía la misma edad de Gou!

Incrédulo por llevarle sólo un año de edad, sacó la billetera, inspeccionado la credencial, fijándose en el año de su nacimiento.

Nitori dejó atrás lo ofendido y hambriento que se sentía, para sentirse ultrajado. Así, sin más, ese agente le había arrastrado hasta su casa, le había hecho desnudarse en la puerta y ahora inspeccionaba sus cosas sin su consentimiento. Bien le habían advertido sobre los peligros de la ciudad, pero jamás le dijeron que debía cuidarse hasta de los mismos policías.

Su nariz silbó de nuevo al tiempo en el que se estiraba para quitarle la única identificación que le quedaba.

_Iba_ a reclamarle, claro estaba. _Iba_ a decirle todas y cada una de sus verdades. _Iba_ a dejarle muy en claro qué, aún si venía del campo, tratarlo de la manera en la que había sido tratado nada más poner un pie en Iwatobi era no sólo un caso de abuso de poder, sino también una violación directa a sus derechos humanos. _Iba_ a enseñarle lo que eran las normas de la buena etiqueta, las reglas del buen anfitrión y lo que era adecuando al tratar con gente de fuera, que venía solamente a ver como buenamente se ganaban la vida…

Nitori Aiichiro _iba_ a dejarle muchas cosas en claro, más el pitido del horno y el gruñido de su existencia haciendo eco en sus intestinos vacíos le hicieron dejar ese _iba_ para después. Finalmente, ese _iba_ se convertiría en un _hubiera_ que probablemente se recriminaría así mismo el resto de la noche. En ese momento toda esa furia se le drenó al sentir su cara colorada.

Matsuoka le pidió entonces que se acercara a la mesa. —Come algo mientras me cuentas que pasó contigo el día de hoy — le invitó. Cuando su invitado comenzó a hablar entre bocado y bocado, Rin comprobó que lo único que había comido en todo el día había sido la dona que le obsequiara por la tarde.

Como ya sabía, apenas hubo llegado a la cuidad cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con Momotaro, quien, por alguna razón, lo había visto perfecto como ayudante en otra de sus descabelladas ideas para declararse a su hermana. Luego del escándalo y de que alguien hubiera llamado a la policía, había sido arrestado y en el ínterin de todo ello había perdido su mochila  en la que llevaba lo necesario para el inicio de su estadía en la ciudad. Básicamente lo había perdido todo. Su ropa, sus ahorros y los papeles y certificados que había traído consigo en caso de que le solicitasen comprobantes de algo en su búsqueda laboral.

— Recuerdo haberla dejado en la jardinera cuando intentaba que Momotaro-San dejara de arrancar las flores — comentó con la boca llena.

Rin lo recordaba. Recordaba muy bien el momento en el que lo había esposado y que éste miraba hacia la jardinera. Una vez liberado de los cargos lo había visto correr en dirección al establecimiento donde trabajaba su hermana ,terminado por replantar las flores mientras buscaba algo entre la vegetación que el menor de los Mikoshiba bien se había encargado de destruir.

El muchacho no habría sido muy listo al elegir sólo cargar consigo ciento ochenta yenes y una cartera llena de _tickets_ y la credencial de la biblioteca, pero era tristemente obvio que nunca volvería a ver esa mochila.

Así las cosas.

— No pareces mala persona —murmuró al levantarse de la silla, dejando que cenara en paz, y cuando vio que se pasaba el ultimo bocado, volvió a sentarse con él, dejando una caja de cartón sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor —. Esta ropa tiene mucho tiempo que ha dejado de quedarme, pero creo que a ti te vendría bien. Todo está limpio así que toma lo que necesites — se sobó la nuca y Nitori comprendió que hacía eso cuando estaba apenado —.No tengo ropa interior de ese tiempo, pero puedo obsequiarte un par de bóxers, si no te molesta que no sean nuevos. Te he dejado un cobertor en el sillón, si quieres puedes dormir en la sala.

Sonrió cálidamente aceptando la ropa que le daba. Muy en el fondo y con apenas unas horas de haberse topado con él, Nitori comenzaba a comprenderlo. El oficial Matsuoka era una buena persona después de todo. Algo torpe, mas lleno de una amabilidad bruta.

* * *

Media hora después tuvo que morderse los labios para no echarse a reír. Recostado boca arriba en lo que podría considerarse la sala de un completo extraño, recordó el teléfono de casa sonar y escuchar el regaño de una mujer apenas el oficial descolgó el auricular, le oyó contestar con monosílabos y luego asegurar que había llegado con bien.

Se acurrucó contra las mantas, vistiendo unos boxers que si bien muy probablemente a su anfitrión le quedaban ceñidos, a él le quedaban grandes. Llevaba también una playera que tenía un simpático canguro con guantes de box y lentes obscuros.

Todo ese día de locos le había enseñado un par de cosas: Siempre espera lo inesperado. Lleva en tu cartera dinero suficiente al menos para dos comidas. La amabilidad viene a veces cubierta de carbón, y que el destino tenía sus propias reglas para hacer las cosas.  

El peliplata de dejó caer  dormido, resignado a  que ese odioso silbido en su nariz le arrullara.

**つづく**

 

* * *

 

La verdad quería publicar desde antes, y me había propuesto hacerlo cada miércoles, pero esta semana me fue imposible. Si la encuentran medio rara, posiblemente sea porque llevo dos días desvelada. Le doy muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado review, también agradezco por los favs y los follows. Yo sólo me deleito dejando volar mi imaginación, el que les guste lo que hago es un plus que me alegra mucho la existencia.

Mando un beso a todos y les recuerdo visitar la tabla.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Café

**Future Fish.**

**Capítulo 04. Café.**

 

En una ciudad tan tranquila como lo era Iwatobi, las emergencias más comunes por las que se le convocaba a Makoto, eran: 1) Bajar gatitos de los arboles, y 2) Sofocar algún incendio en el Centro de Ciencia y Tecnología, provocado, mas no planeado, por el Dr. Ryugazaki Rei, o bien, en la casa de éste.

A Makoto no le molestaba ni lo uno ni lo otro. Había ocasiones en las que pasaban semanas antes de que le llamaran, resultando no ser nada grave en cuestión; y aunque se sentía a veces un poco deprimido por ese desuso de su oficio, le agradaba que en la ciudad se respirara serenidad.

Sus tareas diarias residían más en destapar coladeras y ejercitarse para cualquier posible desafortunada eventualidad o las demostraciones que se hacían de forma periódica en las escuelas sobre la importancia de la prevención en caso de un siniestro, que atender emergencias en sí.

 Esa semana, de hecho, había impartido un curso de primeros auxilios en la preparatoria Iwatobi y hecho un simulacro de incendio en la escuela de natación de Sasabe-San.

Hoy día, luego de la terrible tormenta de la noche anterior, le había tocado una mañana llena de coladeras obstruidas que destapar. Al fin, después de un par de días de sentirse inútil al no haber incidencia alguna de incendio en el laboratorio de su amigo, había hecho algo por la comunidad.

Así era el oficial Tachibana. Una buena persona de verdad. Un noble hombre entregado a su comunidad y al bien de ésta. La clase de gente que ayuda a las ancianas a cruzar la calle y a las mujeres a llevar la compra hasta el coche. De los que te seden el asiento en el tren, sin importar lo cansado que esté de la jornada, o de los que te regalan una sonrisa cuando tu día ha ido de mierda. Porque la sonrisa de ese hombre no era nada menos que deslumbrante. Del tipo de sonrisas que iluminan más que el sol.

Mas la sonrisa de hoy, esa de un millón de volts, aunque brillante, estaba algo apagada.

Luego de terminar la labor y decidirse a almorzar tranquilo y con la conciencia limpia, se encontró con una de sus emergencias comunes maullando en una de las ramas altas de un árbol en el parque  frente al restaurante donde trabajaba su _“mejor amigo”_.

Así, entre comillas.

Y es que, recordando los besos que a veces se daban, de amigos ya habían avanzado un tanto.

En sí, luego de escuchar el felino llamado del deber y de treparse al árbol de una manera demasiado presta, producto de años y años de bajar gatos y a sus hermanos de ramas más altas de las que podían descender, Makoto atrapó al minino, que en ningún momento puso resistencia. Así  era el bueno de Tachibana, a quien hasta los animales se acercaban por propia voluntad.

Acarició con parsimonia el pelaje blanco con unas manchas negras bien particulares. La genética era extraña, pensó, más siguió acariciando el _“Gou-San sal conmigo”_  que muy caprichosamente, creyó él, la madre naturaleza había impreso en el animal. El gato se le acurrucó en los brazos de buena gana y él se dejó tentar por el paisaje pintoresco de una ciudad tranquila luego de una noche de lluvia. Trepado en el árbol con felino en brazos, ignorando a los transeúntes que levantaban la mirada para verle, miraba lo que para él era la mejor vista del mundo, más que nada porque desde el otro lado de la calle le llegaba el dulce olor del pan recién horneado mezclado con él café recién molido.

El restaurantito era de un pintoresco  estilo europeo, muy _chic_ , con sus mesitas redondas de madera y marcos de aluminio y sus delicadas sillas a juego acomodadas en la terraza de la acera cobijada con un toldo de líneas blancas y glaucas, con sus vayas verdes de hierro forjado de metales enredados en graciosos espirales que llegaban a la rodilla –a su rodilla— con arbustos en macetas de madera blanca y arboles encerrados en jardineras de ladrillo rojo y su pizarra negra de caballete con el menú del día junto a la puerta. Y Haru. _Su_ Haru.

Ese Haru impasible que cocinaba toda clase de manjares con una habilidad tan maravillosa que lo hacía ver como si para él no fuera nada. Sólo él podía hacer un arte de algo tan simple como cocer un huevo. Haru, con su filipina impecable, su pañoleta azul rey, su delantal marrón de medio corte y el _Toque Blanche_. Ese sensual chef al que había visto crecer a su lado y del que estaba perdida y completamente enamorado. Ese testarudo ecuánime de ojos tan azules como la profundidad de ese océano que tenía por pensamientos en los que podía zambullirse sin restricción alguna.

Ese Haru. _Su_ Haru, que salía a la terraza cargando un par de tazas de café para sentarse con el Oficial Matsuoka.

Haru, _su_ Haru, hablando a solas con Rin. Esa persona que despertaba tantas cosas que ni él, con todo y que le conociera como la palma de su mano y con el que alguna vez compartió hasta los pañales, tuvo el privilegio de sacudir. 

Y aún si el sentimiento era mezquino, algo se rompió en su interior. Sentir al monstruo de ojos verdes reptar entre sus pensamientos  para susurrarle cosas al oído le hizo oprimir el pecho.  Él sabía, _sabía_ muy bien, que estaba mal sentir celos de Matsuoka, porque dentro de todo, también era uno de sus muy preciados amigos. Y eso…eso no era _buena onda._

* * *

Rin maldijo por lo bajo mirando las monedas en su mano, caminando apresurado a su trabajo. Haru no le había cobrado los ciento ochenta yenes del café. No le había cobrado y a él le chocaba deberle algo. No, a Rin Matsuoka no le gustaba deberle ni favores ni dinero a nadie, y en ese momento le debía a Haruka las dos cosas.

Cargando con las nueve moneditas de Nitori, el oficial de policía salió una hora más temprano de su casa.

Cuidar de una persona era algo trabajoso. Requería de un costo y de un esfuerzo que él no tenía intención alguna de malgastar. Cargar consigo mismo ya era lo suficientemente demandante como para cuidar de otra persona, y era precisamente por eso, pese a las insistencias de su madre y a las un poco más disimuladas insinuaciones de Gou, que se reusaba a tener pareja.

No era tampoco que jamás hubiera tenido novia o algo por el estilo, claro estaba. Como buen muchacho de su edad contaba con algunas experiencias encima. Tanto buenas como malas. Noviecillas de secundaria, amigas con derecho en la preparatoria y universidad e incluso, más recientemente, ligues de una noche. Lo normal, se dijo, para alguien de su edad. Y si algo había aprendido de todo ello, era que le gustaba su individualidad. Su espacio personal era algo tan sagrado que sólo había una persona con la que, fuera de la amistad, estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Y acababa de tomar un café con él.

Miró de nuevo las monedas en su mano y se maldijo aún más mordazmente que antes, recriminándose su impuso de buen samaritano. Ahora mismo que tenía menos tiempo y ganas de cargar con nadie, se había echado un compromiso encima más grande de lo que realmente se sentía capaz de cargar.

Luego de jalar impulsivamente al muchacho consigo, ahora lo tenía en casa ardiendo en una fiebre altísima.

Bufando en un puchero infantil, Rin se dejó caer pesadamente frente a su escritorio más malhumorado que de costumbre.

—Pareciera que has visto a Gou aceptar salir con el enano Mikoshiba — La voz profunda de su mejor amigo le crispó cada vertebra en la espalda —. Anda, vamos a patrullaje. He ordenado ya el papeleo.

Rin simplemente se levantó y le siguió. Si había alguien que lo conocía mejor que Haru, ese era sin duda Yamazaki. Tan bien se conocían, que leyendo entre líneas le invitaba a tomar algo de aire fuera mientras le contaba que le pasaba.

Por ello, ya lejos de la comisaría Rin se descoció sin más.

* * *

Terminó desperdiciando su hora libre arriba de un árbol, mirándolos hablar largo y tendido. A veces, cuando las cosas se ponían enérgicas, Rin hacía ademanes y ponía caras compungidas de las que Makoto no perdió detalle. Si bien sabía leer a Haru como a su libro favorito, aún le faltaba mucha práctica en la interpretación de labios. No le quedó más que esperar y observarlos, mimando al gato, aún si moría por saber el tema de conversación. 

Hasta que Matsuoka se hubo ido, fue que pudo bajar del árbol, quedando grabada de manera inquieta en su memoria el momento en el que éste intentó pagar por el café y Haru se reusó a tomar el dinero.

Algo se traían esos dos, y por muy miserable que se sintiera, iba a buscar la manera de averiguarlo.

Después de todo no sería justo que Haru aceptara sus atenciones y al mismo tiempo fuera tras las de Matsuoka.

Sin tiempo ya de comer, Makoto terminó comparando un sándwich y una soda en alguna tienda de la zona, y apenas pudo retirarse de sus labores, fue a la parte trasera del restaurante a esperar al chef para poder ir a casa juntos.

Haru raras veces se mostraba sorprendido, sin ser esta una excepción. De vez en cuando pasaba. Salía del trabajo y Makoto estaba ahí, aguardando por él — ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con su natural tono monótono. No le sorprendió que Makoto no se tomara a mal su brusquedad, tampoco lo hizo la pobre escusa de visitar la casa de sus padres.

Nanase miró con atención a Tachibana por el largo camino que lo llevaría a su casa. Caminando entre las calles del centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a la estación del tren le prestó mucha atención a sus largas pestañas, de manera desinteresada se encargó de que sus meñiques se tocaran mientras el vagón se deslizaba por los rieles cuando se sentaron juntos y mientras anduvieron en la ladera de la playa se centró en su voz suave.

Makoto no paraba de hablar. En realidad, Makoto nunca se callaba. Siempre tenía algo amable que decir. Algo sincero y confortante, porque Makoto veía hacia adentro. De alguna manera se las ingeniaba para decir de manera interesante la más trivial de las trivialidades. Y eso, sinceramente, a Haru le encantaba.

Estar con Makoto era no preocuparse por nimiedades.  Él le miraba de manera verdadera y le entendía sin necesidad de siquiera una palabra.

Pero también estaba la contraparte. _Ese_ Makoto inseguro e ingenuo que solía emerger más veces de las que le gustaba admitir. _Ese_ que se escondía tras la sonrisa titubeante de ojos opacados. El Makoto que se comía la cabeza de manera innecesaria y que se imaginaba cosas de más. El Makoto que no admitía en sí sentimientos tóxicos y se auto flagelaba de manera culpable en cuanto esas emociones negativas, pero bien humanos, reposaban en la superficie de su alma. El Makoto frágil que se rompía luego de un arduo camino de cargar a todos sobre sí y que necesitaba de un abrazo que le lo levantara.

 _Ese_ Makoto necesitado y asustado que le jalaba de la orilla de la camisa pidiendo ser reparando antes de caer en pedazos. _Ese_ Makoto, justo el de ahora, que tampoco se callaba para rodear los hechos por temor al silencio.

Haru sabía reconocerlo muy bien, porque para él, Makoto también era un libro abierto.

— ¿Quieres un café? —murmuró de manera fría a dos escalones de la desviación que el otro debía tomar para ir llegar a la residencia Tachibana. Makoto entendió lo implícito en la invitación concibiendo que tampoco hubiera cabida para declinar.

—Me encantaría, Haru-Chan.

Y la sonrisa opaca apareció de nuevo.

* * *

Rin llegó a su departamento una hora más temprano de lo que acostumbraba cuando le tocaba el horario vespertino. Luego de su ronda y de hablar de manera tendida con Sousuke, se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

_“Estás loco”_ — le golpeó cerca de la sien con cariño. Él se rió, agradeciendo el apoyo implícito en esas palabras. Así era entre ellos, leyendo entre líneas, codificando las primeras silabas o poniendo especial atención en las letras pequeñas.

_“Zopenco de mierda”_

_“Nena llorona”_

El oficial se carcajeó por lo bajo y cerró la puerta con el pie, acomodando su calzado en la zapatera de la entrada, inspeccionado desde su posición el pomo de la puerta. Antes de partir había colocado un poco de talco y la había cerrado con llave desde fuera.

No era muy dado a esas cosas, mas lo había hecho como medida de seguridad por si su invitado pretendía escapar. No sería la primera vez, y aunque viéndolo tan deplorable, no dudaba que volviera a intentarlo.

Sin huellas de dedos lo limpió con uno de sus calcetines antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Miró la mesa limpia sin rastro alguno de la comida que había descongelado para Nitori en caso de que a éste le hubiera dado hambre, mas cuando abrió el refrigerador encontró el plato casi sin haber sido tocado y las botellas de agua intactas.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, recordando las palabras que su abuela le dijera cuando niño, que con el tiempo fueron repetidas por su madre, y ahora, casi como herencia generacional, caminando hacia la habitación con las medicinas en la mano,  sentándose en el borde de su propia cama, tocando la frente afiebrada cubierta por sudorosos cabellos plateados y mirando la amoratada muñeca con la marca de sus dedos, le tocaba decir a él.

— Enfermo que come y mea, el diablo que se la crea.

Nitori gimió en su regazo, dejándose acariciar como a un niño.

Cuidar de una persona era una tarea no sólo pesada, sino también complicada. Un cargo extra que Rin, en su vida, se había planeado hacer.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, diluyendo una infusión en un vaso de agua mientras preparaba la cafetera.

* * *

Colocó la taza sobre la mesilla del  _living_ .

Sentado uno frente al otro, Makoto no pudo esconder el gesto de asombro que sin querer se le escapó. Rin, Matsuoka Rin, proporcionando cobijo a un desconocido.

Makoto no era de pensar mal de la gente, salvo cuando se trataba de Haruka, _su_ Haruka, y Rin.

Rin Matsuoka. Su amigo de mal carácter que gustaba, casi siempre, de la soledad. Que prefería darse la vuelta en una fiesta e irse más temprano. El primero en volar lejos para cumplir con aquellas metas impuestas. El disciplinado obseso que se exigía a sí mismo, tanto o más que lo que exigía de los demás y que, aunque buena persona, le costaba coexistir con alguien más. Matsuoka Rin.

Temeroso de haber escuchado mal, repitió de manera acelerada, buscando leer cualquier posible mentira en el rostro de su anfitrión — ¿Rin, Rin?

—Sí _._

— ¿Rin Matsuoka?

— Si.

— ¿Rin Matsuoka, de cabello rojo y dientes de sierra?

Haruka suspiró sobre su café, enojado por esa desconfianza y la incredulidad que el otro le mostraba —Si, _Rin Matsuoka¸_ el oficial de policía, mi rival en natación, de cabello rojo, dientes de sierra y de mecha demasiado corta. El hermano de Gou  que se fue a vivir a Australia. _Ese_ Rin Matsuoka, por el que _yo no siento nada_ — Colmado de la paciencia, a veces, últimamente con más frecuencia, Haruka necesitaba recalcar ese punto — _Ese_ Rin Matsuoka fue a verme hoy. Me pidió, de hecho, un favor.

El cocinero le resumió en un par enunciados toda la conversación que tuvo con el policía durante ese medio día, intentando ser lo más claro posible. Finalmente, para que el otro dejara de dudar, se recorrió de su lugar para poder pegarse lo más que pudo al hombro del bombero, antes de tomarle de una mejilla y regalarle un amargo beso.

—Hace unos días le comenté que había renunciado nuestro barista y Rin me pidió hoy que le dé trabajo a ese chiquillo que tiene en su casa.

Makoto hizo una mueca antes de iniciar otro beso, golpeándose mentalmente por dudar de sus amigos.

 

**つづく**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy. La idea era publicarla desde ayer, pero la verdad me ha comido el tiempo. Les pido disculpas y espero también que les haya gustado. A mí me divierte mucho imaginar la historia (y también me divierte imaginar algunos lemons). Si creen que la cosa está lenta, avísenme, si ven algún error, díganmelo también.  
> Agradezco nuevamente a quienes me han dejado review, follow, kudos y a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos. Me siento muy honrada, la verdad. Los quiero mucho.


	5. Teléfono.

**_Future Fish._ **

****

**_Capítulo 05. Teléfono._ **

 

Con la espalda destrozada y marcadas bolsas bajo los ojos, Rin se sentó en el mismo sillón –Maldito, desgraciado sillón- en el que hubo dormido las ultimas cuatro noches. Frente a él, dispuestas de manera ordenada, inventariaba las pertenencias de Nitori.

 

No había mucho que contar, de todas formas, y en conjunto no acaparaban siquiera todo el espacio de su pequeña mesilla de café.

 

Una cartera vieja y arruinada por la lluvia, papeles sin importancia a los que el agua había borrado ya toda inscripción, un carné de biblioteca por única identificación, un cambió de ropa propio, una moneda de cien yenes y ocho de diez y una pequeña caja llena de ropa australiana. Agregó también a la mesa los tickets de las compras de los últimos días.

 

 Hasta el momento, Nitori le había supuesto un gasto de cosas básicas que añadió a la lista, aún si no estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa. Artículos tan simples como necesarios. Anexó entonces al pobre inventario los dos _3-pack_ de ropa interior, el de calcetines y el de playeras de algodón, el cepillo de dientes, el desodorante, un peine, un estropajo y un paquete de rastrillos económicos.  Colocó también sobre la mesa las facturas del juego de llaves y las medicinas que había tenido que comprar para aliviar su fiebre.

 

Masajeó el puente de su nariz. Cómo lo había previsto, cuidar de una persona era una tarea pesada y también costosa.

 

Nitori había comenzado mal su cuento en la ciudad y su panorama no era para nada alentador. No tenía ni una semana en Iwatobi y ya debía dinero. Aparte estaban las vicisitudes por venir.

 

Rin sabía muy bien, de primera mano, que aún si el muchacho quisiera vivir por su cuenta, le llevaría meses ahorrar para alquilar un departamento más o menos decente. En el caso más desesperado siempre se podría optar por uno de esos pequeños apartamentos _1K_ en los que una sola persona podía vivir con apenas los necesario, sin contar ningún servicio.

 

Subsistir por cuenta propia no era una tarea sencilla, por muy trabajadora que fuera la persona. Empezar una vida en solitario requería de un sin numero de factores que no podían tomarse a la ligera.

 

Suspiró un tanto frustrado tomando del librero más cercano su cuaderno de gastos mensuales.

 

Sousuke muchas veces le había acusado de tacaño. Haruka también había llegado a hacerle ciertas burlas con lo referente a su, casi obsesiva, observación hacia sus propios gastos e incluso sus compañeros en la universidad solían tomar a mal aquella forma en la que el pelirrojo manejaba sus finanzas. Rin aún recordaba un episodio en sus años de escuela en el que habían dejado de invitarle a cualquier evento que se organizase, alegando que era un gasto de dinero que probablemente él no querría hacer.

 

Él no veía nada de malo en ser ahorrativo y poner los pies sobre la tierra. Llevar un control de sus gastos era una manera sana de mantener el control sobre su propia vida.

 

Huérfano de padre desde pequeño, había aprendido de su madre la importancia de llevar nota de su consumo a muy temprana edad. Al planear su viaje a Australia para hacer su sueño realidad, ella le había dejado en claro que habría que hacer algunos sacrificios. En su momento le había odiado, mas ahora le agradecía su formación y entendía su posición. Viuda y con dos hijos pequeños, era importante cuidar de la pensión que recibía cada mes por el deceso de su esposo.

 

Esa tan valiosa procesión que le hubo dado su madre le había servido desde entonces en la vida. En Australia le sacó de muchos apuros y aún si había dejado de ser invitado por un tiempo a los eventos sociales durante la universidad y haber sido burlado por su tiránica forma de llevar sus gastos; jamás tuvo que preocuparse por dinero ni por pedir prestado al quedarse corto al final de mes. Al contrario, muchas veces no faltaba quien se tragara sus palabras tocando a su puerta para pedirle un préstamo.

 

Tampoco se trataba de que fuera un miserable.

 

Cualquiera que lo viera sin conocerle, no imaginaría lo cuidadoso que era con su dinero. Después de todo a Rin le gustaba vivir bien. Echarle un vistazo a su apariencia confirmaba a primera instancia ese acto irrefutable. La gracia estaba en saber comprar y, volviendo al punto inicial, llevar un control de gastos.

 

Por ello, habiendo acabado las cuentas y planeado un plan de acción, colocó un block de hojas blancas de papel sobre la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo negro de su escritorio; luego llamó a Nitori con un grito.

 

El muchacho salió de su habitación tambaleándose mucho menos de lo que estuvo haciendo los pasados cuatro días, cuando había intentado ayudarle al menos en la limpieza de la casa como compensación a su hospitalidad. Cabía decir que cuando estuvo a nada de romper un plato, el oficial de policía, usando su tono más autoritario, le mando de nuevo a descansar.

 

Matsuoka miró la desgarbada figura de su invitado mientras se sentaba a su lado. Apestaba un poco y por ello habría que meter la sabanas a lavar, el cabello estaba enmarañado y aunque había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo esos días, en sus ojos se podía ver el cansancio común de la enfermedad. Una ligera barba platinada le crecía por la mandíbula y el asomo de pequeños pelillos saliendo a dispar sobre su labios le hacían ver como un patio mal podado. Le recordaba a sí mismo cuando pasaba apenas por la pubertad.

 

Aiichiro miró sus cosas en la mesa de café y le miró expectante a sacar el tema de lo qué probablemente quería hablar. Pocas cosas se podían deducir con sus pertenencias esparcidas cuidadosamente delante de él. Una de ellas, la más probable, es que le pidiera que se fuera de su casa ahora que se encontraba con salud. Niotri no iba a refutar a eso. Comenzaba ya a sentirse incomodo por su hospitalidad sin tener manera de corresponderle. Claro estaba el hecho de que no tenía a donde ir, pero ya encontraría la manera de arreglárselas.

 

­–Nitori – comenzó, habiendo ordenado un poco sus ideas, quería ser lo más claro posible ­–, la situación en la que te encuentras no es para nada favorable. Sé que no tienes muchas opciones. ­– Aiichiro levantó una ceja que se perdió bajo su enmarañado fleco. Llevaba al menos tres días sin bañarse por recomendación medica, y los paños de agua fría había entiesado el cabello de su frente. Todo él daba un aspecto deplorable, desde su apariencia hasta su situación.

 

–Si va echarme, hágalo, Matsuoka-San. No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré. Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo. La verdad jamás podría pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí.

 

–De hecho, lo harás – Rin le mostró los tickets en la mesa –. Pagarás cada yen que he gastado en ti. Para ser exactos, me debes ya ¥ 9, 135.30 yenes, sin contar el gas, la luz y el agua que haz utilizado estos últimos cuatro días, debo esperar a que lleguen las facturas de los servicios para ver cuanto se han elevado al consumo normal. Por el momento no añadiré a tu cuenta los parches de _Solanpas_ que he tenido que utilizar estos días durmiendo en el sillón. Por la comida no te preocupes, es de la que me había dando mi madre, así que no he tenido que gastar nada en ella.

 

El muchacho escuchó con cuidado mirando los papeles que su anfitrión le tendía. Revisó primero la compra de la farmacia en la que demostraba no haber gastado poco en los medicamentos que había ingerido esos últimos días.

 

–Le pagaré hasta el ultimo yen, Matsuoka-San. Sólo permítame encontrar un empleo.

 

–Realmente espero que me pagues, Nitori. Aunque no estoy seguro que puedas encontrar algo sin documentación.

 

–Llamaré a mis padres para que tramiten los documentos que se puedan, Matsuoka-San. Mientras tanto, puedo ver si encuentro trabajo en el puerto o como jardinero. Pintaré cercas si es necesario.

 

El agente de policía sonrió para sí, viendo que el muchacho había pasado ya la primera prueba a la que lo estaba sometiendo. Había demostrado ser una persona trabajadora, cualidad que él apreciaba mucho. También demostraba que realmente no había escapado de casa. Si estaba dispuesto a llamar a sus padres y pedir copia de sus papeles, era porque había llegado a la ciudad con el consentimiento de éstos.

 

–Hagamos entonces un trato –propuso –. Me pagaras todo lo que me debes y puedo darte asilo aquí, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que encuentres algo mejor o decidas quedarte, si lo prefieres. Tengo aquí las facturas de los servicios que pago cada mes. Mi cuenta siempre es constante, así que lo único que tienes que hacer será pagar la diferencia dependiendo de cuanto se eleve el costo del servicio –Nitori parpadeó sorprendido. No pudo evitar sentir también un poco de desconfianza.

 

–Entonces permítame salir mañana mismo en busca de un empleo. No quiero volver hasta encontrarlo.

 

La mano de pelirrojo se asentó en su mugriento cabello y lo desordenó aún más. Cuando le soltó, no pudo evitar tallar la palma en su propia camisa en un ademán de limpiarla. Pudo haber tenido un poco más de tacto, pero la sutileza a veces no era lo suyo. Ya entrado en confianza, extendió los brazos en el respaldo del sillón mientras se apoyaba en este y subía un pie sobre el acolchado del asiento.

 

–He tenido que mover un poco mis influencias, pero te he conseguido un buen empleo en el que puedes comenzar –Mencionó dándose aires de grandeza para que el otro se mostrara más agradecido–. No es la gran cosa, pero es algo. He hablado con el dueño para poner en claro que no tienes documentación por ahora. Es una restaurante cerca de aquí, por lo que no necesitaras gastar en pasajes. Enfócate en pagarme lo que me debes, aportar para los servicios que ocupes y hacerte de tus propias cosas. Eso si, la despensa la pagaremos entre los dos.

 

Una mano se extendió frente al más pequeño y antes de decidirse a estrecharla, le miró de manera recelada. Todo era demasiado bueno como para creerlo de verdad. Por muy caritativo que fuera el policía, nadie te ofrecía tanto de la nada. O él estaba   pagando un buen karma positivo, o su anfitrión tramaba algo entre manos. Debía irse con cuidado si no quería amanecer en una tina llena de hielo sin un riñón o despertar al otro lado del mundo tras el escaparate de alguno de esos barrios rosas del placer, victima de la trata de personas.

 

Esa desconfianza le causaron gracia a Rin. Él, en su lugar, también desconfiaría. La verdad es que había visto también otras opciones y ésta era una que le convenía a ambos.

 

Había hablado con el teniente apenas le hubo visto, y él había estado de acuerdo de buscar una manera de ayudarle para enmendar las acciones de su pequeño hermano. Más su subordinado se había negado ente tal acción. Momotaro debía purgar sus propias culpas, de lo contrario jamás aprendería. Seijouro también había mostrado su apoyo para con el muchacho y darle cobijo en su propia casa, pero estaba el inconveniente de que los Mikoshiba era una familia sumamente unida, por lo qué, a pesar de su edad, todos seguían viviendo en la misma morada. No cabía duda de que el muchacho sería bien recibido, pero no dudaba que en poco tiempo se sentiría incomodo y atosigado, conociendo el carácter de cada uno de los miembros de ese hogar.

 

–Supongo que estás pensando si hay algún motivo oculto en mis hospitalidad – El comentario puso rojo el pálido rostro del pueblerino –, y la verdad es que sí. Estoy obrando a tu favor por dos razones especificas – Nitori rascó su rasposa mejilla –. Hace algunos años yo fui al estudiar al extranjero y todo era nuevo y extraño para mí. Un idioma diferente en una tierra donde no conocía a nadie. Era algo sumamente aterrador. Pero conté con gente que me ayudó y a los que ahora les agradezco mucho. –Su vista viajó de manera involuntaria a uno de los pocos portarretratos que se encontraban en la estancia, proporcionados por Gou. Gente de grandes ojos verdes y facciones regordetas le palmeaban la espalda mientras su él mismo, con unos años menos, cargaba a un perro igual de regordete – . Ahora bien, si no crees que lo hago de manera desinteresada, déjame decirte que tienes razón. Te daré un techo sin pedirte ningún clase de alquiler, con una condición pequeña –La mirada cristalina del ojiazul le instó a continuar – : Necesito que cuides de mi hermana. No será gran cosa. He hablado con mi amigo sobre tus horarios de trabajo, por lo que a las once de la mañana te dejará salir para que recojas a Gou en la casa de mi madre y la escoltes hacia su trabajo. De ahí retornaras al restaurante y terminaras tu jornada laboral a tiempo para tener un espacio libre e ir por mi hermana para llevarla de vuelta a casa. No tienes que hacer mucho. Sólo mantener a raya a Momo... y ocasionalmente al teniente. Entonces ¿Es un trato? – El hombre extendió su mano nuevamente.

 

Un techo con todos los servicios, además de contar de manera inmediata con cosas importantes que de otro modo le tomaría tiempo conseguir; ya lo tenía lo suficientemente difícil con hacerse de sus propios vasos y platos ¡Ni qué decir de una estufa, un refrigerador o una lavadora! Además de un trabajo y un sueldo estables, sólo por escoltar a una agradable chica y apaciguar las inseguridades de un hermano sobreprotector. No sonaba para nada mal.

 

–De acuerdo – el chico la estrechó de vuelta, mirando lo limpias que tenía las uñas el de cabello borgoña.

 

Rin dio un aplauso que resonó por todo el departamento, ahora más animado que hacía un momento. Todo eso estaba fuera de los planes que alguna vez tuvo para sí o de la manera en que imaginó que alguna vez terminaría viviendo con alguien, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para retractarse, salvo poner en orden las cosas para que nada volviera a salirse de control. Por ello tomó el block de hojas blancas y la pluma y escribió en el encabezado de la pagina con una letra muy grande _“Tratado de Convivencia”._

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka estaba con Makoto en el momento en que recibió la llamada de Matsuoka.

 

Había pensado no contestar en cuanto el aparato comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, además de que se sentía, en cierta forma, bien. Había sido casualidad, claro estaba. Siempre ponía el aparto en modo silencioso porque le parecía molesto tener que contestar y dejaba que zumbara hasta que colgaran al otro lado de la línea. Si era importante volverían a llamar. Esta vez, ese zumbido contra su muslo y el profundo beso que Makoto le daba en ese instante le hicieron ver estrellas. Gimió de manera involuntaria, y ahora sí, sin ganas de contestar, dejó el celular vibrar hasta que hubieron colgado. Mejor para él y el asunto entre sus pantalones.

 

Makoto le acarició la espalda y deslizó las manos por sus costados sin romper la conexión. Quería todo de Haruka, y retirar la camisa era el primer paso para llegar a su piel. Tiró de la prenda que se desfajó de sus pantalones, dejándole sentir la totalidad de su cintura. El cocinero respingó. Las manos callosas del bombero raspando la desnudez de su abdomen y esas vibraciones cerca del muslo interno le estaban haciendo perder la razón. La lengua resbalando junto con la suya, danzando dentro de su boca le estaban quitando el aliento.

 

El celular tembló por tercera vez y aunque no quiso, la insistencia del llamado le hizo pensar que tal vez fuera importante.

 

Lo sacó de su bolsillo,  sin dejar de besar a Makoto ni soltarle la nuca, lo levantó por sobre la cabeza del otro y abrió los ojos para ver la pantalla. Su ceja se enarcó mientras el beso comenzaba a tornarse soso y vulgar. De hecho, estando distraído era como si sólo se chupasen la boca. Intentó guardar el celular entes de que su amigo se diera cuenta, mas Tachibana se separó de repente, captando sospechosa la actitud de Nanase.

 

–¿Qué pasa? –rompió finalmente lo que quedaba del moribundo beso –¿Por qué intentas guardar el celular? ¿Quién te llama a esta hora?.

 

Haruka suspiró frustrado en sus adentros, sintiendo como la erección que tenía mermaba tan rápido como su paciencia. Por un momento pensó en contestarle de mala gana al castaño, pero desechó la idea en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que eso probablemente le traería más pleitos innecesarios. Y si había algo que realmente odiaba, era lo innecesario.

 

–Es Rin.

 

Makoto le miró con la boca torcida, haciendo sin éxito su mejor cara de ingenuidad.

 

–¿Rin siempre te llama a estas horas? _– “¿Cuando yo ya no estoy? ¿Cuando sabe que estás solo?”_ quiso preguntar, pero se lo tragó en pos de su propósito. La sonrisa amable que esbozaba le pareció un completo acto de mezquindad al pelinegro –. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

 

Nanase exhaló antes de contestar.

 

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es la primera vez que me llama a esta hora.

 

El bombero no se mostró muy convencido así que abrazó a Haruka a quien, al bajar la guardia, le quitó el celular.

 

El aparato no tenía contraseña de bloqueo, por lo que pudo ingresar al sistema de manera fácil. Revisó la bandeja de entrada del correo buscando mensajes antiguos, pero ninguno era de Rin. De ahí se pasó al registro de llamadas, donde fuera de las últimas tres perdidas, no había nada más del remitente de dientes afilados. Todas las demás o eran suyas o de sus padres o de los que sabía eran proveedores del restaurante.

 

Esa actitud le molestó al chef. Si bien no tenía nada que esconder, tampoco le gustaba que Makoto hiciera eso. Era una forma de control que le desagradaba. Eso sólo demostraba que _su_ Mako-Chan no sólo no confiaba en sí mismo, sino que tampoco confiaba en él.

 

Tachibana sintió la mirada de ojos entrecerrados, por lo que sacó del bolsillo su propio celular y lo extendió hacia él.

 

– Puedes revisar el mío si quieres.

 

El otro frunció el ceño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con expresión fastidiada y apretaba la parte del puente de su nariz que se unía a las cejas con su índice y su pulgar.

 

–Makoto, no es el caso.

 

–Sé que crees que tengo desconfianza, pero sólo es curiosidad, Haru. Anda, toma, revisa el mío.

 

Sin animo de discutir, cedió ante la insistencia y tomó el celular. Al oprimir el botón para despertar al aparato, éste le mostró que por pantalla de bloqueo tenía una fotografía de él frente a su propio restaurante dándole de comer a los gatos callejeros que se aglomeraban en su local muy temprano por la mañana. Fotografía de la que siquiera estaba enterado que había sido tomada.

 

–Todo el mundo sabe que adoro los gatos. Así que cualquiera que vea esa fotografía pensará que la tome por ellos, lo cual es en parte cierto.

 

Quien torció la boca ahora fue Haruka. Con sinceridad, aún si todavía no subían de peldaño de manera oficial en la escala de amigos, a él no le preocupaba tanto lo que creyera la gente de ellos.

 

 Dejando eso de lado, miró de nuevo la pantalla del celular. Este le pedía la contraseña táctil, que sin esfuerzo delineó entre los puntos la letra _“H”_ ; en el antiguo celular de Makoto, uno un poco más austero que aún contaba con botones, la clave de ingreso era _“0630”_. La fecha de su propio cumpleaños. Había sido ahí cuando comenzó a sospechar que los sentimientos de su amigo para con él transitaban en la misma dirección que los que tenía él para con el bombero.

 

Esta vez el fondo de pantalla del celular era una _selfie_ de sí mismo con Makoto en el último día libre que habían pasado juntos en una de las lagunas de Iwatobi. Debía admitir que _su amigo_ lucia muy bien ahí.

 

Bloqueó el celular y se lo entregó de nuevo, sin haber revisado nada.

 

Por su parte, Makoto había estado curioseando en su aparato y seleccionaba unos comandos cuando éste volvió a recibir una llamada. La fotografía de un desgarbado Rin despeinado y ojeroso comiendo una hamburguesa en su restaurante ocupó la pantalla. Debajo, la petición de deslizar el dedo de un lado o al otro, le pedían tomar o ignorar la llamada.

 

–¿De cuando es esta foto? –preguntó el más alto, sin atender al teléfono.

 

–Tiene ya un tiempo. Creo que esa vez había tenido doble guardia y un par de redadas en el puerto – El ojiazul se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia –. Contesta por favor.

 

El castaño así lo hizo. Luego de dar las buenas noches, le extendió el celular a Nanase.

 

–Para ti – Haruka evitó el gesto de rodar los ojos. Si le marcaban a su celular, era obvio para quien era la llamada.

 

–Dime – pidió en la línea, ignorando que Makoto se había acercando más a él, intentando ser discreto. –No te incumbe…Muy bien, lo esperaré…Temprano, a la hora de abrir…– su mirada se centró en su acompañante –…le diré, buenas noches.

 

La llamada había sido rápida.

 

Makoto ladeó la cabeza, incitándolo a hablar.

 

– Preguntó qué que hacías con mi celular. También me pidió que te despidiera –El hombre pasó eso por alto, mirándole de manera inquisitiva, Haru entendió que tenía que decirle lo demás ­–. Me dijo que el chico que me enviará para ayúdame ya está curado y listo para trabajar. Empieza mañana. Estará conmigo casi todo el día, salvo cuando tenga que escoltar a Gou. Pero eso ya te lo había contado.

 

Haruka sintió como Makoto se le iba encima, más aliviado. Intentó retornar entonces lo que habían dejado pendiente antes de que el celular vibrara la primera vez, mas el cocinero se negó.

 

–Es tarde, Makoto. Perderás el último tren.

 

Un refunfuño se extendió por el _living_ como un aire vicioso, pesado.

 

–Entonces es mejor que me quede aquí esta noche. –aventuró. Haruka negó con la cabeza.

 

–Te toca guardia mañana muy temprano y yo también tengo cosas que hacer. De cualquier forma, no creo que tuvieras pensado dormir si te quedabas aquí.

 

El bombero se levantó entonces, liberándolo de su peso. Cuando estuvo en pie, caminó a la puerta con los hombros decaídos. A Haruka le dio lástima verlo así, por lo que intentó contentarlo.

 

–Pásate mañana en tu hora libre. –Makoto, nada tonto, entendió que al siguiente día le mimarían con un buen platillo. Ya en el _gekan_ se puso los zapatos y el pelinegro aprovechó que el desnivel del suelo los había puesto a la misma altura, para robarle un beso de consuelo. Tachibana aprovechó el beso para teclear de manera presta el numero telefónico de su amigo, que estaba guardado en el inicio rápido de su propio celular. El agradable vibrar del aparato contra su pierna le hizo soltar a Nanase un gemido. Lo sacó rápidamente pensando que probablemente Rin había olvidando decirle algo. En lugar de eso, una fotografía de un sudado Makoto con nada más que la parte baja de su uniforme de bombero y una ennegrecida playera blanca que se le ceñía al cuerpo, se quitaba el tizne del cachete con el dorso de su mano. Esa foto se la había enviado Nagisa de una de las tantas veces en las que Makoto había acudido a sofocar un incendio que su esposo había iniciado en casa.

 

Entrecerró los ojos mostrando sólo una rendija azul y brillante ante la treta para saber qué fotografía tenía asignada como contacto. El otro sonrió de manera tierna y le besó de nuevo, pero de manera casta. Se fue dándole las buenas noches. Haru no cerró la puerta hasta ver la formada espalda de su antiguo compañero de escuela perderse del todo escaleras abajo.

 

Oprimió un botón del celular y la luz brillante en la oscuridad de la entrada le deslumbró con una foto de Makoto en la pantalla de bloqueo que él no había puesto. Al desbloquear el aparato, la imagen de inicio le mostraba otra más del bombero en una buena pose, debajo de los iconos de sus aplicaciones. Frunció el ceño bastante molesto. Intentar poner el fondo azul que el aparato manejaba por _default_ le llevaría fácilmente toda la noche y estaba cansado para eso.

 

Le dejaría estar por esa vez, pero la idea de aprender a bloquear el celular le bailó en la cabeza hasta que se hubo metido a la cama.

 

* * *

 

Rin arrugó la nariz una vez que hubo colgado el teléfono, olvidando lo molesto que estaba por no haber sido atendido las primeras tres veces. Si Haruka nunca contestaba a su celular, no entendía siquiera la razón por la que hubiera comprado uno.

 

Dejó eso de lado y se dirigió a Nitori, quien sentado a su izquierda, esperaba a que terminara la llamada para poder concretar el contrato de alojamiento que estaban realizando.

 

Repasó las reglas con la vista. No eran tantas pero era especificas. Matsuoka le arrebató el block de hojas para pasear su ardiente mirada por el papel.

 

–¿A quedado todo claro? ¿Necesitas alguna explicación? – La cabeza platinada se movió en negativa– ¿Seguro? ¿Nada sobre la división de los gastos y los quehaceres?

 

–Todo claro.

 

–¿Qué me dices sobre traer chicas al departamento?.

 

–Absolutamente prohibido. Ni mujeres ni mascotas.

 

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado antes de revolverle los cabellos por enésima vez.

 

– Bien, entonces firma aquí – Hecho con puño y letra de ambos, el acuerdo les había tomado varias hojas. Rin, quien había sido el primero en firmar al final del mismo, ahora le extendía la pluma a su inquilino.

 

Escribió su nombre junto al de Matsuoka. Este se mostró complacido y le extendió la mano nuevamente para estrecharla. Le extendió entonces una bolsa de plástico con las prendas interiores, el cepillo de dientes, el desodorante, el estropajo, el peine y los rastrillos.

 

–Es mejor que te des un baño. Sinceramente, apestas –Aiichiro se lo hubiera tomado a mal si no fuera verdad. Así que agarró las cosas, _sus_ cosas y se dirigió al baño – Y tal vez debas dejarte la barba, eso podría ayudarte a parecer un adulto.

 

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese hombre con sus comentarios mal sanos. Nitori se recordó que, nuevamente, no era bueno bajar la guardia. De todas formas, terminó responder bien a su comentario. Siendo terriblemente franco.

 

–¡Oh! Lo he intentado, señor. Pero ésta me tarda en crecer y al hacerlo me hace parecer un niño con algún problema hormonal – Se rascó la nuca avergonzado como un habito que comenzaba a aprender del otro –. En mi pueblo a veces eran un poco crueles y me decían que era como un _Papá Noel_ de la colección navideña de _Precious Moments._

Al policía no le sonaba para nada la referencia, pero le sonó graciosa su mala pronunciación.

 

–¿ _Precious Moments_? –preguntó con una excelente dicción. Al muchacho se le azoraron las mejillas.

 

– Esos muñequitos de porcelana que conservan todas las ancianas. Los que tiene mejillas gordas y rozadas y que no importa que estén haciendo la cosa más divertida del mundo, siempre tienen una mirada _jodidamente_ triste.

 

El pelirrojo se rió de buena gana, tanto, que después temió haber molestado a algún vecino o también, hacer sentir mal a su invitado. Mas cuando centró su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas de buen humor que se le habían aglomerado en los ojos, notó que éste también reía.

 

Cuando finalmente dejó de reír, se dirigió a su habitación para arrancar las sabanas de la cama y poner un juego limpio, entró al baño para ponerlas a lavar junto con la ropa que Nitori hubo dejado en el cesto de ropa sucia –escuchándolo silbar mientras la figura al otro lado del cristal se lavaba la cabeza- y volvió a la sala para acomodar los cojines del sillón el que dormiría por última vez. Preparándose psicológicamente para otra noche más de mal dormir, a su mente vino una idea que le golpeó con una sonrisa. Retornando a su habitación, buscó en su cómoda uno de los pocos recuerdos que había traído de Australia y que nunca le regaló a nadie.

 

Pasado un cuarto de hora más, el chico salió del cuarto de baño en un short deportivo y una playera blanca que ostentaba el retrato de un hombre rubio y bronceado de barbilla partida, vistiendo un extraño chaleco de cuero, sombrero negro, una gargantilla con tres colmillo amarillos, un brazalete en el codo y un ostentoso cuchillo dentado colgando del cinturón; con ambas manos sostenía a un cocodrilo por las fauces con los labios ostentando una sonrisa matadoramente seductora. Sobre sus hombros descansaba la toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello. Su rostro estaba terso otra vez.

 

Rin hizo su mejor intento por no reírse de nuevo.

 

–Te concedo la cama por última vez. Te recomiendo que la disfrutes – El inquilino inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo en un sentido gesto de agradecimiento, gritando un _Hai_ que casi dejó sordo al agente de la ley. Finalmente, cuando se retiraba hacia el cuarto, su anfitrión volvió a llamar su atención –. ¡Oi, Nitori! – el aludido giró la cabeza y justo cachó en el aire algo que Matsuoka le arrojaba desde el sillón. En el aire había alcanzado a escuchar un tintineo metálico que una vez en su mano, constató que era un juego de llaves con una preciosa figura de plomo de un patito blanco de pico y patas amarillas por llavero. Cuando volteó a ver al pelirrojo, este había apagado las luces y se encontraba de acostado en el sillón, con una cojín sobre su cabeza, dándole la espalda.

 

Sonrió con un extraño escozor en el pecho durante todo el trayecto del pasillo y la sonrisa permaneció ahí hasta que se hubo quedado dormido. De hecho, ésta siguió ahí toda la noche y continuó aún al día siguiente, cuando despertó.

 

**つづく**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por la tardanza. A decir verdad, mi computadora está muerta y el técnico, que muy amablemente la está reparando, no me la ha entregado ¡Una no puede quejarse cuando te ayudan gratis! En fin, si debo confesar algo, es que a pesar de tener todo esto ya un poco adelantado, suelo salirme mucho del guion, por eso tarde también en traspasar esto. Mi vecina muy amablemente me ha prestado su computadora (pero es una Mac, cosa completamente nueva para mí respecto a los procesadores de texto). Así que básicamente este capítulo es gracias a ella. Si me lees (y sé que lo harás), muchas gracias. Tus encargos de otros fandoms también están avanzando satisfactoriamente J.
> 
>  
> 
> Intentaré no alargarme con la nota:
> 
>  
> 
> 1.- Lamento haberme alargado tanto en el tema de Rin y sus finanzas. La verdad, yo admiro mucho a la señora Matsuoka, por lo que supongo que inconscientemente la meteré mucho en esta historia. Para mí es admirable que haya encontrado la forma de criar a dos hijos sola y además haberle costeado un viaje a de cuatro años a Rin. La verdad fui al super mercado, investigué precios y luego de hacer la cuenta, lo convertí a yenes. Ya saben, una que no tiene nada que hacer. 
> 
> 2.- Pido disculpas por el giro que le estoy dando a Makoto. Se arreglaran las cosas, supongo. Vamos, es Mamakoto.
> 
> 4.- Nagisa aparecerá pronto. La historia está tomando forma, no se desesperen, por favor.
> 
> 5.-Los muñecos de Precious Moments son mercadotecnia fuerte que no entiendo ni porqué existe. En fin, mi abuela los colecciona e incluso hay hasta biblias ilustradas con ellas. En lo particular, un niño con barba de Matusalem mirando tristemente un arcoíris es algo que no tiene lógica. Disculpas a quien sí guste de estos niños de ojos melancólicos.
> 
> 6.- Así es, son Russell y Lorie en la fotografía.
> 
> 7.- Sobre Cocodrile Dundee. Hago referencia a esa película australiana porque recuerdo haber visto esa película y la secuela un montón de veces. El filme se estrenó dos días antes de mi nacimiento y te hablan de las aventuras de un personaje que es apodado así. Recuerdo que era de humor y que la mercadotecnia de la película estuvo fuerte en su tiempo. Hoy por hoy, es otro de los símbolos de Australia.
> 
> 8.-Alguien me preguntó por ahí si este fic tendría “Acción”, pero no acción, acción, sino “Acción, Acción”. La respuesta es SI. Pero para la “Acción, Acción” Rintori aún falta bastante, lo que si está a la vuelta de la esquina será la “Acción, Acción” Makoharu. Así que pediré discreción cuando eso llegue.
> 
>  
> 
> Creo que no tengo más que decir, sólo pedirles un favor. A veces termino esto tan tarde que mi capacidad intelectual no da suficiente para la edición y suelo subirlo con algunos errores. Si encuentran uno por ahí, les agradecería que me lo dijeran, eso me ayuda a mejorar.
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco a quienes me dejan comentarios o a quien me ha agregado a su bookmarks, también a los que le han dado al botoncito de Follow. Espero no demorarme tanto de nuevo ahora que tengo como seguir adelante.
> 
>  
> 
> Muchos Besos y abrazos a todos.


	6. Escape.

**_Future Fish._ **

**_Capítulo 06.Escape._ **

 

 

Sin apenas el sol se hubo asomado por el horizonte, Rin ya estaba fuera de la cama, o en su caso, del sillón. Nitori, ya recuperado, se había levantado también muy temprano esa mañana. Su reloj biológico había sido atrofiado mientras la fiebre estuvo alta, pero ahora era tan exacto como cuando vivía en su lejana comunidad.

 

Ese día mientras caminaba hacia el baño, alcanzó a ver al policía sentado en el _gekan_ atándose las zapaillas deportivas con todo un atuendo que le hacía juego. La vista, reconoció era agradable. Rin debía tener a la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad de cabeza, si no es que a todas.

 

—¡Oi! — De no haber sido llamado, Nitori jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había quedado parado ahí, mirándole — ¿Dormiste bien? Madrugaste ¿Hay algún problema?

 

Nitori meneó de un lado a otro su melena platina en un gesto negativo, un tanto colorado por haber sido descubierto.

 

—Los de provincia solemos madrugar casi por instinto. A esta hora usualmente ya estaba de pie rumbo a hacer algunos de mis quehaceres. Nosotros solemos despertar al gallo por las mañanas. En una ocasión est-

 

Rin miró el reloj sobre la puerta y luego el de su muñeca, moviendo un pie de manera inquieta.

 

—Eso suena a una larga historia, Nitori — rascó su nuca luego de tallarse un brazo sobre el codo — , pero no quisiera ser grosero. Se me hace tarde para trotar ¿Te molesta si me cuentas otro día?

 

El flequillo gris se meneó nuevamente como se mueve la marea en una tormenta, negando enérgicamente.

 

—Para nada, Matsuoka-San. Y también buenos días.

 

El pelirrojo se rio de su invitado y de no haber sido por que ya se había amarrado los tenis, se habría acercado a él para revolverle los cabellos.

 

_—¡Great! ¡Catch you later!_

 

Le sonrió aún tomando el pomo de la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera le había mirado, distraído en colocarse los audífonos y encender el mp3 que tenía en el brazo. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, él entró por fin al retrete, mortificado por no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Rin había dicho antes de irse.

 

* * *

 

 

Esa mañana se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Aunque furioso, para variar. Se había acostado casi de inmediato pensando en todo lo que tendría que enseñarle al nuevo muchacho y el sueño le hubo vencido ya un poco más tarde de lo planeado, cuando la vibración de un mensaje de Makoto le volvió a espabilar.

 

_“Ya llegué a casa, Haru-Chan”_

 

Entrecerró los ojos nada contento y colocó el celular a un lado, dispuesto a reanudad su tarea de intentar dormir, pero un nuevo mensaje le volvió a sacar del estupor del sueño.

 

_“Mira de lo que te estás perdido, Haru-Chan :9”_

 

No estaba seguro de lo que significaran esos dos punto y el numero nueve, pero debía ser una tontería. Makoto había adjuntado al mensaje una fotografía de sí mismo metido en la tina de su apartamento, tapando lo esencial con su propia rodilla flexionada, que aunque de tamaño considerable con su amigo dentro no parecía gran cosa.  Y si no entendió la simbólica carita, menos aún la fotografía. Él mismo tenía una tina también, dispuesta a la hora que mejor le placiera. No se perdía de nada.

 

Arrojó el aparato bajo la almohada e intentó volver a dormir. Para cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, un ultimo mensaje vibró bajo su cabeza.

 

_“Espero tengas dulces sueños y duermas plácidamente”_

 

Pues bien, Tachibana mismo se había encargado de arruinar su propio deseo. Y aunque no había tenido exactamente una noche de perros, no se encontraba de buen humor.

 

Se desperezó, incapaz de permanecer en cama, se lavó los dientes para continuar con la rutina diaria. Se bañó, se peinó y dio de comer a los gatos que se aglomeraban en su jardín, siempre atraídos por el olor del verdel que su casa desprendía. Les puso nombres que luego olvidaría y los acarició para calmar su furia. Pasar la mano por sus lomos siempre le ayudaba a ponerse en otras perspectivas.

 

Pensó en Makoto una vez más y suspiró para olvidarlo, convenciéndose que entre más repasara la noche anterior, peor comenzaría su jornada. No valía la pena.

 

Mejor centrarse en lo que venía, que tampoco era cosa fácil. Usualmente él no tenía mucha paciencia para con la gente, salvo contados amigos y colegas. Siendo franco, le había costado trabajo congeniar con el antiguo barista, que, para terminar el teatro, se había ido también con el mesero convenciéndole de iniciar un negocio juntos.

 

Esa era la razón principal por la que había aceptado la repentina petición de Rin sobre ese muchacho que se hospedaba en su departamento. 

 

 _—Si quiere que cuide de Gou, no puede ser de mal fiar —_ pensó, recordando lo celoso que era su amigo para con su hermana.

 

Tal vez él también podría abusar de esa buena voluntad y ofrecerle un sueldo doble si le ayudaba a meserear en el tiempo muerto.

 

La renuncia de los dos le había acarreado un problema serio a Haruka, refiriéndose a sus labores, sin sumar lo pesado que se estaba volviendo Makoto.

 

Él podría creer que no se daba cuenta, pero estaba seguro de haberle visto más de una vez deambulando cerca del local.

 

Espantó un insecto imaginario sacudiendo la mano sobre su cabeza para alejar de sí los pensamientos de Makoto. Debía concentrarse en su negocio y la falta de manos, no de los problemas que el bombero se creaba en la cabeza.

 

Cruzó el parque con las manos en los bolsillos. Estando ya cerca del restaurante, los gatos comenzaron a seguirle. Rin solía burlarle con eso. En su ultimo cumpleaños, de hecho, le había regalado una canasta llena de productos y lociones para el baño, además de un perfume de marca del cual el nombre no podría acordarse, pero cuyo le encababa el aroma. Muy _Nice_ , muy _Aqua._ El regalo había sido muy caro, comenzando por el perfume. — _Demasiado para ser una broma—_ le había dicho el Makoto al que aún no besaba — _sobre todo para el tacaño de Rin._

Alejó de sí el pensamiento de Makoto, centrándose en que Rin le había insinuado su siempre presente olor a pescado. Mirar a los gatos acercándose a su paso, aunque incomodo, no le hizo sentirse enojado, sólo un poco insultado.

 

Suspiró aparentando el andar. Tenía sobras y viseras de el refrigerador de su local que le daría a los animales, como cada mañana.

 

Pensaba en eso cuando dobló la ultima área verde para llegar a su local y frente a él se encontró a un extraño muchachito de cabello cano recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta. No había más transeúntes y en verdad debía darle una extraña impresión con su estoica expresión y los la veintena de gatos bullendo alrededor, rodeándole las piernas. Cuando su semblante estuvo a punto de ponerse rojo, el otro le sonrió ampliamente con los ojos azules chispeando brillantemente mientras saludaba con la mano, como si todo fuera normal.

 

Sacó las llaves del pantalón, reverenció con la cabeza y con la misma le hizo la seña de pasar. El otro así lo hizo.

 

Lo primero que pensó Haruka en cuanto vio al chiquillo que le había enviado Matsuoka fue: _—“Por favor, que alguien le de a este chico un sándwich”—_ y mientras convenían el acuerdo laboral en la barra del restaurante, él mismo se lo preparó.

 

* * *

 

 

Tal como decía el acuerdo, a las once en punto de la mañana Nitori atravesaba la puerta del restaurante haciendo sonar la campanilla. Fuera, cruzando la calle, Rin le esperaba recargado contra un árbol del parque. De hecho, sin saberlo, el mismo que había trepado Makoto y en el cual se había quedado a espiar su conversación.

 

Levantó la mano para hacerse notar y a Aiichiro le llegó un aire que le heló el corazón. Sin ningún altercado de por medio y a plena luz del día, con el cabello atado en una pequeña cola, el oficial Matsuoka se veía realmente apuesto.

 

Se rió de sí mimo ante el pensamiento absurdo, concentrándose en devolver el saludo con la mano, haciéndose notar también. Por la mañana, un poco antes de salir del departamento hacia su nuevo trabajo, Rin regresó de su trote. Ese día le tocaba la guardia del medio día, así que tendría tiempo de dormir un poco antes de irse a trabajar. Apenas cruzó la puerta, su invitado le había pedido permiso para usar el teléfono de casa y marcar a sus padres. Debían estar vueltos locos sin saber de su hijo en una larga semana, así que le recordó que era libre de usar todo lo que hubiera en casa, en ese caso, prometiendo que pagaría el coste de la llamada en cuanto llegara el recibo.

 

Nitori llamó entonces a su pueblo y Rin tomó una ducha de agua fría. Un rato después, mientras se enjuagaba el cuerpo, el muchacho le gritaba una despedida fuera del baño y él le recordaba en vuelta la clave de entrada principal del edificio, agregando que pasaría por él a las once de la mañana para mostrarle el camino a su casa.

 

Y ahí estaba ahora, caminando a su lado rumbo a casa de su madre para ir por Gou.

 

—Grábate bien las calles — le pidió, rompiendo el hielo, mirando lo callado que estaba chico—, mientras mejor la sepas, más rápido llegaras. Si puedo, mi día de descanso te mostraré la ciudad o bien, si haces buenas migas con Gou puede que ella te ayude un poco. No está de mal que conozcas Iwatobi.

 

Para variar, el peliplata le sonrió como si resplandeciera de oro.

 

—¡Gracias, Matsuoka-San!

 

De alguna forma, le había puesto un entusiasmo excesivo a ese gracias que le hacía sentir un tanto incomodo. Algo así como un exaltación muy devota. Se rascó tras el cuello mirando a otro lado, visiblemente cohibido.

 

—Amm…—La voz le tembló en la garganta y sus labios se le contrajeron un momento —. ¿Cómo te fue en el restaurante? ¿Qué te ha parecido el trabajo? —aventuró sólo para hacer conversación mientras llegaban.

 

—¡Muy bien, Matsuoka-San! — Nuevamente exclamó emocionado de más — ¡Nanase-San incluso me preparó desayuno y me propuso pagarme el doble si le ayudaba también como mesero! Son más horas de trabajo, pero lo vale. Claro, aún tendré libre el tiempo para su encargo. Esa fue la condición. También me dará un uniforme y todo. Dijo que llamaría a alguien para hacerle arreglos a los que tiene en el _stock_ de almacén. Como soy algo pequeño — hizo un puchero que le hizo ver aún más infantil de lo que ya se veía —. Me probé uno, pero la talla más chica era demasiado grande para mí. También me enseñó a usar la percoladora y la cafetera ¡Son gigantes! ¡Casi me quemo! Pero estoy bien. Además, no adivinará ¡Los gatos lo siguen! Es algo así como un amo de los felinos. Cuando esperaba a que llegara, vi a varios gatos salir de callejones y bajar de los árboles, lloraban como cuando tienen hambre, uno incluso pasó por mis pies. Se me hizo muy extraño y mire hacia donde se dirigían, y de pronto, de entre las jardineras salió Nanase-San ¡Rodeado de gatos! Apenas me despachó en la barra del restaurante, me llevó al callejón detrás del local y me pidió ayuda para alimentar a los gatos. Tiene un montón de sobras de pescado en un refrigerador, los gatos se me enredaban en las piernas ¿Alguna vez ha visto como hierve el agua? Se veía igual, como si hirvieran gatos a mi alrededor. Luego me preguntó si sabía hacer café, y yo le dije que en mi vida había usado una cafetera. En casa mi padre calienta agua en una olla con unas cucharadas de azúcar y algunas rajas de canela, y cuando hierve, le pone café, pero no del instantáneo, sino de grano, molido, porque así sabe mejor y más autentico. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, quise hacerlo, pero se me olvidó la canel--

 

Rin le miró con una sonrisa durante un buen rato, escuchando todo lo que decía ¡Vaya que hablaba ese muchacho! Y pensar que enfermo no soltaba una palabra.

 

 _—“Probablemente”_ —pensó erróneamente _— ˝, está desquitando todo lo que no articuló en esos casi cinco días de convalecencia”._

Jamás imaginó que así hablaba normalmente.

 

— Usualmente huele a pescado— le interrumpió, intentando que su acompañante tuviera un respiro —,básicamente es todo lo que Haru come.

 

Nitori detuvo su boca un momento, mirándole expectante. Sus labios temblaron por medio segundo. Esbozó una sonrisa intentando volver en sí, incomodo por algo que había escosado dentro de sí, sin saber ni el donde ni el porqué. El pelirrojo le miró con la cabeza ladeada. Volvió a hablar.

 

— Si no es mucha molestia que pregunte ¿Por qué me pide que escolte a su hermana, Matsuoka-San? Ella es linda ¿Qué pasa si soy yo quien quiere cortejarla?

 

A Rin casi le dan ganas de reír cuando escuchó la palabra _“cortejar”_ ¿ese vocablo se usaba aún en el Siglo XXI?

 

— ¿Cortejar?¿Quién eres? ¿Fitzwilliam Darcy?

 

Nitori no encontró el chiste en esa interrogación. Lo que sí pudo notar, fue el perfecto acento con el que pronunció ese nombre tan complicado. Sabía de qué hablaba por la mención de _“Darcy”_ , personaje importante de la novela de Jane Austen, del cual nunca había podido pronunciar al leerse la novela, empero había escuchado la manera correcta de articularlo, dada la cantidad de veces que hubo visto la película con su madre. Pero jamás espero encontrar a un japonés que pudiera pronunciarlo ¡Ni qué decir del Fitzwilliam!

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo que diga cortejar? ¡E igual, sería un honor ser como Mr. _“Darushi”_!

 

En ese momento al policía claramente se le salió la carcajada. El muchacho se encogió de hombros completamente rojo, intentando esconder la cara entre el cuello de su camisa tipo polo color azul. Matsuoka le revolvió los cabellos divirtiéndose a su costa.

 

— Dejando tu pronunciación de mierda a un lado — le palmeó la espalda para que sacara el rostro de su camisa —, me siento seguro de que cuides de Gou, porque no eres para nada de su tipo. Además de que te ves un poco…bueno, no eres exactamente lo varonil que uno esperaría de alguien que viene del campo.

 

Nitori infló los mofletes con las mejillas bastante arreboladas.

 

—¡Eso es cruel, Matsuoka-San! ¡Sepa que me parezco a mi madre y que eso no tiene nada de malo!

 

Rin se sintió culpable al ver lo ofendido que estaba Aiichiro. Volvió a palmearle la espalda intentando resanar lo irreparable.

 

—Y estoy seguro que tu madre debe ser muy hermosa entonces — su comentario, como era de esperarse, fuera de alagarle, no fue bien recibido.

 

—¿Qué insinúa usted con eso? Lo hace sonar como si yo fuera, de alguna forma…linda. Fíjese bien. Soy varón.

 

El policía se mordió el labio inferior. Decidiendo no hablar más. Dijera lo que dijera, podría ser mal interpretado. Reconoció entonces que tenía un gran talento natural para ofender su nuevo _roomie_.

 

Por ello se sintió aliviado en cuanto llegaron a casa de su madre. Al tocar a la puerta, la mujer no parecía exactamente contenta, menos aún la pequeña pelirroja a su lado. Más el semblante de ambas cambió en cuanto Nitori fue presentado. Ambas actuaron como si les hubieran mostrado un pequeño y tierno animal.

 

* * *

—Y…¿qué tal el nuevo chico?

 

Makoto se sentó en la barra. Como había prometido, hubo llegado en su tiempo libre. Haru se quitó la _Toque Blanche_ y la colocó a un lado de su comensal. El restaurante estaba vacío en ese momento, por lo que se permitió relajarse. Volvió a la cocina y al minuto salió con una bandeja en las manos. En ella había un plato bien servido que puso frente a su _amigo_.

 

—Come —murmuró secamente. Makoto, como siempre, leyó el contexto.

 

—El curry verde no está en tu menú — le sonrió. Haruka se puso rojo.

 

—Prometí tu platillo favorito.

 

Tachibana sintió su pecho explotar. Haru, a veces, podía ser realmente atento. Su mano viajó más allá de los cubiertos para tomar la del pelinegro.

 

—Dame un beso ¿Si?

 

Los colores subieron al rostro al chef ¿Un beso?¿Ahí? Más importante ¿Un beso cuando aún seguía tan molesto con él? Makoto sí que podía ser un descarado cuando se lo proponía.

 

—No.

 

—Anda…uno pequeño. No hay nadie.

 

El castaño puso su peor y más triste cara de perro apaleado y como era de esperarse, Haruka cayó por completo. Se inclinó sobre la barra y le dio un beso de pico. Estaba por regresar a apoyar los pies sobre la loseta del piso cuando le jalaron de la pañoleta en su cuello y Makoto le tomó por el mentón, algo demasiado brusco para su gusto, pero reflejo de la espontaneidad. El bombero le robó un beso más profundo, con la lengua luchando contra sus dientes para poder entrar. Finalmente el cocinero se dejó hacer y el otro aprovechó para asegurarse de dejarlo sin respiración. Cuando se separaron, luego del beso acalorado, Tachibana coloco en su cara la mueca más inocente de su repertorio.

 

—Oups.

 

Haruka entrecerró los ojos, nada contento, pero lo dejó pasar.

 

—El chico se llama Nitori — comenzó —. Aiichiro Nitori.

 

—Un nombre muy poético —Makoto sonrió — ¿y es…er…guapo?

 

El cocinero hizo una mueca como si le picara la nariz.

 

—No exactamente. Es flaco y pequeño. Le hice probarse la filipina más chica que tenía y le ha quedado grande. Llamé a Nagisa para pedirle que contacte a su hermana y venga a tomarle las medidas. Además, es asmático.

 

—Suena un poco penoso— sonrió con verdadera congoja.

 

—Lo sé. Pero es una persona trabajadora — rodeó la barra para sentarse a lado del bombero —, me contó que al llegar se topó con Mikoshiba-Kun. También que le robaron su mochila con todo su dinero y pertenencias. Rin le regaló la ropa de cuando estuvo en Australia, pero fuera de eso, sólo tenía un cambio.

 

Makoto arrugó la nariz con la mención del policía, por lo que se reprendió a sí mismo con un sentido atisbo de culpa. Nuevamente se recordó que Rin era un amigo. Tanto suyo como de Haruka.

—El pobre debió pasarla muy ma-

 

La campanilla del local sonó y los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Por la puerta cruzaron dos personas.

 

—¡Makoto! ¡Qué sorpresa! — más rápido de lo que se bajaba del banquillo, Rin llegó hasta él, se estrecharon la manos y se golpearon hombro con hombro en un saludo afectuoso —. Hombre ¿Cómo estás?

 

Tachibana se llevó una mano a su castaña cabellera y le sonrió apenado. Haruka hizo una mueca sarcástica que Makoto entendió a la perfección. El chef se burlaba de sus irracionales celos.

 

—Estoy bien, Rin. Gracias. Hace mucho que no te veía.

 

El oficial se rió y explicó de manera apresurada que le habían tocado malas guardias.

 

— Por cierto, no te he presentado — Rin se hizo a un lado, invitando a acercarse a ellos al muchacho que se había quedado rezagado en la puerta —. El es Nitori Aiichirou, viene de…la verdad olvidé donde, pero se está quedando conmigo. Se lo traje a Haru para que le eche una mano.

 

Makoto y Aiichiro estrecharon las manos con un ligero apretón que sin querer lastimó los dedos de Nitori, quien resistió sin sobarse para no lucir patético.

 

—Encantado.

 

—Un placer.

 

Makoto lo miró de arriba abajo con algo de pena bien disimulada tras una sonrisa cordial. Haru tenía razón. Era flaco y pequeño, con una voz un tanto aguda y no parecía contar con mucha fuerza. Aunque, a ojo de buen cubero, tenía una estatura apenas menor a la de Nagisa.

 

—¿Te quedas a comer?

 

El chef le sacó de su reflexión, su mirada dirigida al oficial de policía.

 

Rin negó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Sólo le enseñaba el camino a Nitori. Mi turno está por comenzar. _Bye_ ,Haru. _Bye_ , Makoto. Nitori, _Good Luck_.

 

Y tan rápido como había llegado, el pelirrojo se fue.

 

Al final, Makoto y Nitori se quedaron conversando hasta que el bombero tuvo que regresar a la estación.

 

* * *

 

 

Mirando el fondo de su celular, Haruka fruncía el ceño, nada contento. Al fondo, Nitori limpiaba las mesas con esmero.

 

Si mal no recordaba, la caja del aparato estaba en alguna de las alacenas del mostrador, dentro de ellas seguro encontraría el instructivo.

 

Removió el mueble hasta encontrarla, aprovechando que el restaurante estaba nuevamente vacío y lo que tenía en el horno no estaría listo sino hasta dentro de casi treinta minutos, se sentó en la barra a leer el instructivo.

 

Pasados siete minutos, arrojó los papeles contra la barra, resoplando frustrado. No entendía ni una palabra y al parecer, al picar los botones había borrado algunas aplicaciones.

 

—Nanase-San ¿Necesita ayuda?

 

Haruka reconoció en el chico un inusitado instinto de servicio natural, que ni su anterior barista ni el anterior mesero tenían ni por atisbo.

 

—¿Sabes usar el celular? — el otro ladeó la cabeza y él comprendió que debía hablar con menos vaguedad — .Me refiero a…¿Sabes cambiarle el fondo de pantalla y la pantalla de bloqueo? Mi amigo me jugó una broma y no sé como quitarla.

 

Aiichiro extendió la mano y Haruka colocó en ella su celular. Sin contraseña, el chico pudo desbloquearla al instante. No dijo nada, pero le parecieron extrañas las fotografías que había colocado en el celular de su jefe. Se recordó entonces no pensar nada, pues había sido sólo una broma.

 

—¿Por qué imágenes quiere cambiarlas?

 

— Quiero el fondo azul que el celular tenía por _default_ , por favor.

 

Tecleó algunas opciones para tener a la vista las carpetas de imágenes. Las vistas previas se desplegaron con sus pequeños nombres bajo de estas. Nuevamente se recordó no pensar en nada cuando la ultima imagen recibida adornó la vista previa de _“Mensajes”_. No dijo nada, pero sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al ver la fotografía del bombero dentro de la tina. Esos dos debían llevarse realmente pesado. Finalmente llegó a la capeta de con el fondo que su jefe le pedía, seleccionó unas cuantas pociones y el teléfono volvió a la normalidad.

 

—Aquí tiene, Nanase-San.

 

Haruka volteó a un lado sin tomarlo, pensando en un ultimo favor.

 

—¿Sabes cómo ponerle contraseña de bloqueo?

 

El chico le sonrió. Al fin alguien peor que él para ese tipo de cosas. Dicha sea la verdad, conocía de las funciones del teléfono porque un amigo suyo tenía uno igual.

 

— ¿Bloqueo numérico o táctil?

 

El chef lo meditó durante un segundo. No estaba seguro de querer colocar algo tan trabajoso como una contraseña a su celular, pero enojado como aún estaba, decidió arriesgarse para darle a Makoto una pequeña lección.

 

—Numérico — Nitori apretó algunos comandos, y cuando le extendió el aparato para que su jefe escribiera la contraseña deseada, Haruka negó con la cabeza —. Pon tu fecha de cumpleaños.— El chico se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pidió.

 

—La contraseña es 0104. La escribiré en un papel y se la pondré en la caja.

 

Haruka asintió sin decir nada, aunque estaba agradecido.

 

La campanilla sonó a la vez que una hermosa muchacha entraba por la puerta. La hermana de Nagisa había llegado. El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza mirándole sacar la cinta métrica y dirigirse hacia un apenado Nitori. Él, mientras tanto, colocaba en una bandeja un pedazo bien grande de pastel de fresa y preparaba una malteada muy dulce de frutos rojos.

 

* * *

 

 

Mirando la hora, Haruka dudó en su sitio. Junto a él, Nitori esperaba por el pelirrojo, a su lado reposaba un futón que la madre le hubo regalado cuando dejó a Matsuoka Gou-San en la puerta de su casa. Rin le había dejado el mensaje de que le esperara al cierre del local.

 

Haruka, por su parte, esperaba por Makoto, quien, a la hora de la comida, le había dicho que pasaría por él enla noche, para ir juntos a casa.

 

Aquello, más que agradarle, le frustraba sobre manera. Sabía que tenía la costumbre de llevarlo a casa cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, pero presentía que esta vez se había alterado al encontrarse con Rin.

 

Y hablando de él, estaba cruzando la calle.

 

—¡Oi!

 

Nanase miró a su lado sintiendo el destello de los ojos del mesero alumbrar con ilusión toda la oscuridad de la noche. Alzó una ceja, mas volvió a su aburrida expresión de siempre.

—Oi —Devolvió son animo.

 

—¡Matsuoka-San! ¡Aquí!

 

Rin se rio en cuanto vio a Nitori casi saltando.

 

—Si, lo sé. Justo frente a mí — nuevamente le revolvió los cabellos. En ese momento le vino a la mente un pequeño y entusiasta cachorro canoso.  Luego miró a Haru. Tal vez no hablaran a diario, pero Rin tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de él —¿Qué tienes?

 

Haru volteó a otro lado, sin intención de abrir la boca.

 

Matsuoka se molestó con su actitud. Ese idiota de Haru tenía algo y se lo diría si o si. Tomó bajo el brazo el pesado futón y con la mano libre tomó de la muñeca del chef, arrastrándolo con él. Nitori les siguió detrás.

 

Haruka se dejó hacer, guiado por el impulsivo pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba mal y que probablemente le acarrearía problemas para con Makoto, pero en ese momento sabía que lo que necesitaba era escapar con Rin.

 

**つづく**

* * *

 

 

 

¡Estoy tan feliz de haber descubierto el comando para sacar el guion largo!

 

En fin. Esta vez seré breve. La verdad, si debo ser franca, siento que el capitulo fue un poco lento. Lo que sí, es que al menos tuve la oportunidad de mencionar más a Nagisa, quien en breve ya saldrá. También aparecerán algunos otros personajes de la serie. Pero no adelanto nada.

 

A decir verdad, como siempre no he dormido y lo he editado como pude, pero se los tengo aquí. Agradezco mucho a quienes han dejado comentario, a quienes han agregado al historia a sus bookmarks y también a quienes han comenzado a seguirla. En serio ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no decepcionar a nadie, salvo por el tiempo.

 

No pongo más notas porque las olvidé, salvo que el mi padre prepara el café como el padre de Nitori, que Darcy es el galán de la novela de Orgullo y Prejuicio y que los japoneses tiene una pronunciación por demás horrible. De alguna forma, aun si los datos que filtro de infraganti en la historia son aburridos, siempre me han gustado las temáticas más humanas, ya saben, adultas.

 

Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en unos cuantos proyectos más que aún no publico, y con franqueza digo, no sé si publicaré. Son de un contexto un poco más sexual y explicito, casi grotesco en el sentido de la vulgaridad. La verdad, a lo largo de mi vida adulta y basada en vivencias propias y ajenas, pues me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que los hombres ven el sexo. Poco de ellos son románticos como nosotras nos empeñamos en pintar, y pues, esto, amigas mías, a final de cuentas se trata de sexo entre hombres, romance también, claro, pero cuando no hay ropa, la cosa se vuelve un poco más animal y atávica.

 

Espero no les moleste esto, y me puedan decir si les parece que lo ponga así, como mayormente es (intentando no rayar en lo vulgar) o les disfrazo las cosas con flores, dejar las cosas bastante mochas.

 

En fin, un beso y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Celos.

**Future Fish.**

**Capítulo 07. Celos.**

 

 

—Salgo con Makoto — murmuró Haru con voz pétrea, casi aburrida. Los oídos de Rin notaron la expectante nota que se colaba entre el aparente desinterés. Sobraba decir que el pelirrojo se quedó un momento sin habla. Sus respiraciones rompían el silencio en el que se habían sumido y, ni uno ni el otro, se atrevió a moverse. Finalmente Rin se giró para quedar de costado en la cama, mirando expectante la inmovilidad de su amigo, quien veía de manera penetrante hacia el techo de la habitación.

 Tragó saliva seca y paseo con cuidado la lengua por sus propios labios cuarteados, girando levemente el cuerpo hacia el costado. Colocó un brazo bajo su cabello rojizo, el otro se acomodó sobre su vientre. Necesitaba ver con detenimiento a su compañero para no perder detalle de nada importante. Ahora mismo, cualquier reacción, mohín, lo que fuera, era crucial. Su corazón acelerado haciendo eco el vacío de su mente. Había oído mal ¿verdad?

— ¿Salir cómo?

Haruka no se movió ni un ápice. Su expresión no titubeo. La cabeza firme en la almohada y ambos brazos sobre su estomago, siguiendo su propio movimiento al respirar. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como un pez que boquea por ultima vez, fuera del agua.

_— Do you mean that you two go out? Like in a dates? like a friends at are boys?...or as in lovers?_

El pelinegro enfocó sus orbes azules hacia él, apenas por el rabillo del ojo sin cambiar de posición. Le hubiera gustado decir que no había entendido nada en absoluto, quejarse de su horrible costumbre de hablar en inglés en los momentos más cruciales; pero no tenía fuerzas ni de eso. No tenía fuerzas de nada.

_Salir con Makoto._

Saboreó la sensación ignorando el hueco abierto en su pecho. No. En realidad no salía con Makoto.

La verdad era que _se besaba_ con Makoto. _Se tocaba_ con Makoto. Sin embargo, no _salía_ con Makoto.

En retrospectiva, no tenía nada con Makoto.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler. Mitad esas dos cervezas que habían tomado en el bar, mitad la confusión que el bombero le causaba.

Lo amaba, claro estaba, pero estaba cansado de él. Se sentía como decían que era ahogarse en el agua. Impotente y desesperado.

—Lo amo— Dijo al fin sin desprender la vista del techo. Sus palabras apenas acariciaron el silencio. — Nos besamos y hacemos…cosas.

—Ah. — Algo dentro de Rin se rompió. Lenta y ruidosamente. A ciencia cierta, él no sabía si era su corazón o su cabeza, pero dolía y le asfixiaba. Le quemaba los ojos y el pecho de manera insoportable. Luego estaba esa mirada azul y profunda. Expectante.

Haruka había girado el rostro para mirarle concentradamente.

— Lo haz sentido ¿verdad? — sonó roncamente demandante —. Sabes como es ¿no?

¿Qué sí lo sabía? ¡Claro que lo sabía! De hecho, lo sentía en ese momento. Lo había sentido desde los doce años, cuando se había quedado anclado al piso en el club de natación esa terrible primavera en la que había conocido a Haru. Su vida se había detenido en ese instante. Sus anhelos habían adoptado un nombre.

Y ahora su corazón había sido roto.

Una mano en su mejilla conjunta con la mirada azul profundo le hicieron descubrir que estaba llorando.

—¿Estás bien?

Al final se mordió la lengua para disimular el porqué de su lagrimeo.

* * *

Nitori se despertó temprano en la mañana.

La noche anterior le habían dejado en casa e inmediatamente después Matsuoka-San se había llevado con él a su nuevo jefe.

Les esperó por largo rato, pero al final, dadas las tantas de la madrugada, tendió el futón en la sala y durmió como una roca. No supo cuando llegaron, pero vio los zapatos de su jefe en el _gekan_ cuando se había levantado para ir al baño un par de horas atrás.

Se tronó los hombros y miró el reloj. Quería adjudicarse a la costumbre de su cuerpo el haberse despertado antes de las seis de la mañana, pero la innegable realidad radicaba en el delicioso aroma que la cocina desprendía y a Nanase-San frente a la estufa vigilando los hot cakes.

Mantuvo la respiración e intentó, de forma instintiva, no moverse. Sobre todo cuando una voz más en la cocina se escuchó con claridad. Se giró muy lento para que las sabanas no crujiesen, intentando mirar por el rabillo del ojo a través del marco de la barra lo que acontecía frente la estufa.

Nanase lanzaba con presteza los hot cakes en el aire y volvía a atraparlos con la sartén. Su rostro impávido no mostraba pizca de emoción alguna. En cambio, por otro lado, Matsuoka dejaba cuatro platos sobre la barra y volteaba a verle con su dentaba boca llena de colmillos amagando una sonrisa.

Una brillante sonrisa, de hecho.

Una sonrisa tal, que Nitori  no había visto nunca adornando los labios de su anfitrión. Una sonrisa especial.

Su corazón debió dar un vuelco dentro de su pecho, porque sintió una presión atorada en la parte trasera de su espalda bastante dolorosa con sólo ver esos dientes curvando hacia arriba.

Una sonrisa dedicada. Una sonrisa para Haruka Nanase…

Aiichirou sentía que el aire estaba demasiado viciado como para poderlo respirar.

Inhaló y exhaló de manera calmada durante unos segundos, tal como debía hacer cada que hiperventilaba por el asma.

¿Por qué se había sentido así al ver aquella escena? Se profesó más confundido que consternado. También notó que el cocinero no había dormido en el sillón y sabía que Matsuoka-San sólo tenía una cama.

No tenía sentido alguno.

* * *

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, Haruka tenía un mensaje. Supo al instante con sólo ver la lucecita azul parpadear una y otra vez en el aparato, que este sería de Makoto ¿Quién otro sino él? Ya lo veía venir. Después de todo se había escapado con Rin esa noche. La furia de Tachibana Makoto habría de estar encendida desde el momento en el que lo había dejado plantado. Conociéndole, probablemente le habría buscado por la ciudad.

Otra cosa que notó apenas abrió los ojos, era que Rin ya no estaba en la cama. Le vio buscar cosas en el armario y desnudarse con parsimonia para colocarse su ropa deportiva.

Evitó mirarle de manera directa. De saber que había escapado con Matsuoka y dormido en la misma cama, Makoto se podría, más que furioso, celoso a un extremo impensable. Y Haruka prefería mil veces a un Makoto enojado, a uno insoportablemente receloso.

Por su cabeza fraguaron mil y un escusas para explicar su ausencia, mas se recordó lo mal mentiroso que era.

—  _“Poco ingenioso, de imaginación atrofiada”_  — Le había descrito con amabilidad otra de las hermanas de Nagisa, el día en el que le contrató para el diseño de su restaurante ­—  _“ Con sensibilidad de artista, pero de sociabilidad de autista”._

Tomó su celular para leer el mensaje. La luz azul le aterró cuando ésta reflejó cerúlea la espalda desnuda de Matsuoka.

El aparato tenía contraseña y no recordaba cual era.

Sin mentirse a sí mismo, se sintió un poco preocupado. Necesitaba leer el mensaje y también tenía miedo de hacerlo. Makoto, se recordó, debía estar furioso esperando por él. Seguro lo había ido a buscar a su casa y si no había llegado hasta casa de Rin, probablemente era porque no sabía la clave de la reja y llamar tarde era una de las mañas que no tenía para con otra gente, por temor a ser una molestia.

Seguramente, conociendo al bombero, estaría en la entrada de su restaurante, esperando a que llegara para pedirle una explicación.

 _—Le diré la verdad_ —se dijo _—, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Si quiero que esto funcione, lo mejor es no esconder nada para no crear malos entendidos._

Haría el desayuno, le pediría a Nitori que le recordara la contraseña, iría con él al restaurante y mandaría al chico a limpiar la cocina en lo que se encargaba de hablar de manera sincera con Makoto.

Aunque, ya frente a la estufa con Rin susurrándole dónde encontrar los ingredientes en la alacena, se dio cuenta que a éste algo le molestaba. Fuera de Makoto, era malísimo para detectar el estado de animo de la gente, pero conociendo al pelirrojo de la manera en que lo hacía, podía notar un ligero cambio en su humor.

No quería meterse en más problemas ni agregar más preocupaciones a su cabeza, pero Rin no le engañaba. Esa sonrisa, aunque refrescante, no era natural.

* * *

Limpiaba las mesas en el restaurante en silencio mientras su jefe se encontraba horneando _croissants_ frescos para cuando abrieran el local. Habían llegado alrededor de dos horas antes y trataban de adelantar pendientes para no estar apurados cuando llegaran los clientes.

Muy temprano por la mañana, cuando apenas se levantó, Nanase-San le había pedido de favor que le desbloqueara el celular porque había olvidado la contraseña. Matsuoka-San había salido a correr y se encontraban solos en el departamento. Nitori lo desbloqueo y se sentaron a la mesa a comer, sin apenas esperar por el policía.

Su jefe miró ceñudo el celular mientras comía con lentitud un pedazo de hot cake. Mientras lo desbloqueaba, el peligris se había dado cuenta que el aparato anunciaba dos mensajes no leídos en la pantalla de inicio. No sabía de quien eran, pero por la mueca en el rostro inexpresivo del cocinero, intuía que era; o alguien importante o alguien muy molesto.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno lavaron los platos y se marcharon temprano hacia el restauran, dejándole al pelirrojo su parte.

Todo el camino el pelinegro había estado sumamente pensativo. Nitori, desde el día anterior había notado que su jefe era una persona callada, pero ese silencio, reconoció, no era normal. Algo andaba mal con el pelinegro y, empujado por su razón moral, se dispuso a intentar conversar con él.

— Nanase-San…¿Está usted bien?

Haruka desvió su atención del horno y le miró largamente por un momento.

— Estoy bien —murmuró, mas algo en el ceño fruncido ligeramente le indicó a Nitori que eso era realmente un _“No, no estoy bien”_.

—Nanase-San, posiblemente hablar de las preocupaciones no resuelve ningún problema, pero al menos  le dan a uno un alivio para tener la cabeza más fría.

El chef le miró desconfiado un momento. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de más con gente que no fueran Makoto o Rin sin embargo, en ese momento, lo que le aquejaba era eso mismo. Sin más, intentando no hondar sacó de sí la preocupación superficial que tenía respecto a Makoto.

—Ayer planeaba encontrarme con Makoto —dijo despacio. Planeando bien qué iba a soltar —, pero terminé yéndome contigo y con Rin. Pensé que se enojaría conmigo — Nitori le escuchó con paciencia. Sin saber la verdad sobre esa supuesta amistad entre su jefe y el bombero, hizo el juicio rápido y superfluo acerca de lo enojado que él también estaría sí le dejaran plantado tan tarde sin ninguna explicación. —. En la mañana tenía dos mensajes de él.

—¿Le decía que estaba enojado por haber sido plantado? ¿No le escribió usted ayer para explicarle que había salido con Matsuoka-San?

Haruka negó con la cabeza. Lo que menos quería decirle a Makoto, era que le dejaba plantado para escapar con Rin.

—Probablemente si le hubiera dicho que me había ido con Rin, se hubiera enojado más.

Aiichirou enarcó una ceja, bastante confundido.

—¿Ellos no se llevan bien? — preguntó. El chef meneó la cabeza antes de decir que ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla —. Entonces no veo el problema.

—Makoto es…— el sonido de la alarma del horno avisando que los _croissants_ estaban listos, le dieron al pelinegro la pausa exacta para retractarse antes de decir lo que realmente Makoto y él eran — …él es mi mejor amigo. No puedo ocultarle nada.

Nitori ladeó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de entender bien el problema.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera ocultarle entonces?

Nanase pensó una sencilla manera de rodear el tema.

—Ayer quedé de verme con él y me fui con Rin. Makoto suele ser algo celoso con sus…compromisos.

—Ya veo. Es bombero después de todo. Su tiempo es precioso. Supongo qué, como su trabajo es arriesgado, busca tener seguro su tiempo y a sus seres queridos. — El peliplata le sonrió de manera inocente, ayudándole a sacar las bandejas del horno. Alumbrado por la luz del sol que penas llegaba del cristal de la puerta de la trastienda, a Haruka le hirió eso como una iluminación.

A penas mirara a Makoto entrar por la puerta pidiendo su desayuno, le diría que había pasado la noche donde Rin. Que había tomado un par de cervezas y que había dormido en la misma cama. Que no había pasado nada, y que al fin le había contado al policía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Que antes de dormir, le hubo dicho a Rin a quien amaba.

Pero, con aquella iluminación, también llegó una revelación a la que había sido ciego por desinterés. Makoto era bombero. No importaba que tan tranquila fuera la ciudad, a veces se jugaba el cuello.

Miró su celular. Desde anoche que no había tenido mensaje alguno de Makoto. Fuera del : _“Voy para allá”_ y él _“Surgió una emergencia. Incendio en el bodegón de papel, te veo en la mañana para el desayuno”_ , no había recibido más mensajes.

Lo había tomado como cotidiano. A veces le cancelaba y al día siguiente estaba ahí, aceptando la comida gratis mientras le platicaba de su emergencia que no había sido tan grave.

Un pitido sonó, y la tan molesta luz azul de un mensaje recibido le hicieron mostrar una sonrisa diminuta en el rostro. Así era Makoto. Siempre tan oportuno. Siempre presente en cuanto más se le pensaba.

Mas el alivio le duró bien poco. Con mala ortografía y palabras cambiadas por el auto corrector del aparato, la Señora Tachibana le daba los _“Bonos tías”_ y preguntaba si: _“¿No as vistoso ha nutria Marmota?”_.

En su cabeza, Haru hizo la conversión al idioma en cuestión:

— _“Buenos días”—_ decía seguro —. _“¿No haz visto a nuestro Makoto?”_.

El castaño debía ocupar su tiempo en sentarse con su madre y enseñarle a mandar mensajes, en lugar de ponerse a cambiar sus fondos de pantalla por fotografías que no le interesaban. De cualquier forma lo esencial en ese momento era que ni sus padres ni él tenían noticias del bombero.

Un nuevo pitido y con mejor estructura, el padre de Makoto le hacía llegar otro mensaje:

_“Según las noticias hay un par de bomberos heridos, pero no han revelado los nombres ¿Mi hijo se ha comunicado contigo? No contesta mis llamadas”._

Una implosión en su pecho sumió hacia adentro todo su ser.

Las noticias. Necesitaba ver las noticias en ese preciso instante.

Empujando a Nitori, que estaba en su camino, corrió hacia su pequeño despacho. Dentro, junto a un librero con bitácoras de venta, removió una pintura que él mismo había hecho de una estrafalaria ave de ojos grandes y pupilas dilatadas. Casi arrancó la puerta de una pequeña caja fuerte. Voz a cuello, de manera ahogada llamó en un grito a su barista. Ni bien Aiichirou cruzó la puerta, Haruka empujó contra su pecho un puñado de billetes de denominación bastante amplia.

—Una tele —Musitó —.Ve y compra un televisor.

Nitori le tomó de la mano de donde lo empujaba. La expresión en la cara de Haruka era calma, pero sus ojos lucían desesperados.

—Calma — le murmuró quedo —, calma, Nanase-San ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Haruka apretó los labios.

—Ve, por favor, y compra un televisor. Hay un local a dos cuadras de aquí. Ve y compra uno. También un radio.

El muchacho estuvo por decir que no. Matsuoka-San le había comentado sobre la excentricidad que caracterizaba al chef, pero pensó que sólo se refería a su gusto magnificado por el pescado y el magnetismo que los felinos sentían para con él. Le parecía una locura espontanea. Sin embargo él era su jefe y le había prometido la tarde anterior que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

Cerró la mano sobre las del chef y tomó el dinero. Salió del local con una sonrisa distraída guardándose el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Mientras Nitori salía a hacer su encargo, Haruka intentó llamar al bombero por teléfono, pero este no le contestó.

Se molestó consigo mismo y con su capricho de no comprar un televisor para la barra del restaurante como le hubo recomendado Makoto. A Haruka le agradaba poco el aparato y, aunque pareciera una locura en esos momentos, a él le gustaba más escuchar que sus clientes conversaran entre sí, en lugar del silencio sepulcral al estar atentos a la pantalla. Ya suficiente tenía con servir una mesa y que no le voltearan ver, con la gente inmersa en sus celulares.

 _—“Siempre es bueno estar informado, es para ver las noticias”._ — Le comentó Makoto el día en que paseaban frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, dispuesto a comprarle una.

 _—“No quiero estar informado”. —_ Se quejó como un niño y zanjó el tema cada vez que Tachibana lo hubo tocado.

Marcando nuevamente al teléfono del bombero, sin respuesta alguna, se lamentó por su cabezonería.

Se dedicó entonces a esperar a Nitori en la cocina. Ya era hora de abrir, pero no tenía la menor gana de trabajar. Se paseó entre los anaqueles, cortó la mitad de los _croissants_ por el medio, encendió las maquinas de café y dio sobras a los gatos.

Cuando se encontraba frenético limpiando una de las mesas, la campanilla de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismo, esperando que fuera su barista. Sin embargo quien se asomaba a la entrada del negocio no era otra sino la hermana de Nagisa que traía los reparados uniformes para el chico.

—Te ves preocupado ¿Estás bien?.

La chica, algunos centímetros más alta que él, dejó su bolsa en la primera mesa que encontró y se abalanzó a abrazar al cocinero. El sonido de sus tacones repicoteando contra el piso hicieron un eco hueco en el vacío del local, mas Haruka lo sintió dentro de sí.

El cocinero se abrazó a ella y ésta no supo que hacer. La mayoría del tiempo se comportaba distante y desinteresado. En ese momento alcanzando la cúspide de su preocupación, la campanilla volvió a sonar revelando a un Nitori acompañado de un hombre de overol azul con el logotipo de la electrodoméstica en el bolsillo de la camisa, que llevaba en un carrito dos cajas grandes.

Ninguno dijo nada. Haruka soltó a la hermana de Nagisa y ésta fue directo hacia su bolsa.  Mientras el hombre de la electrodoméstica instalaba el televisor en un lugar conveniente, Aiichirou se probó las filipinas.

El vergonzoso episodio le sirvió al chef para enfriar la cabeza. En cuanto todos se hubieron ido, salvo el barista que comenzaba ya con sus labores, Haruka encendió la televisión.

Iwatobi era una ciudad relativamente tranquila. Usualmente, fuera de uno que otro reportaje interesante, las noticias locales trataban de gatos o de ancianos.  Por eso, con una noticia jugosa como la de un gran incendio en una bodega de papel donde un par de bomberos habían resultado heridos, la cobertura de la primicia se transmitió todo el día y en casi todos los canales. 

Cuando los clientes comenzaron a llegar, y con Haruka teniendo que despegarse de la pantalla para ir a la cocina, le pidió a Aiichirou que instalara la radio sobre un estante poco transitado. Apenas lo hubo conectado, le indicó también que lo pusiera en una estación local donde siguieran dando las noticias.

El peliplata atendía a los comensales quienes parecían la gente habitual que entra de camino a desayunar algo rápido antes de irse a trabajar. Pronto estuvieron los dos tan ocupados, que aun si hubieran querido, no pudieron prestar atención a ninguna de las transmisiones.

Para las once de la mañana, cuando los clientes fueron menguando y Aiichirou saliera a recoger a Gou, aún no daban los nombres de los bomberos heridos.

La mañana le sonrió un poco más cuando, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, una persona no esperada, pero igual bienvenida, entró con una ligeramente buena compra.

De veintitrés años y cabello anaranjado, Ichika Mikoshiba se acercó a él con su mirada gatuna de ojos afilados contoneando la cadera con inocencia y naturalidad.

Haruka agradeció a la campanilla pues, a pesar de la familia tan horriblemente escandalosa, Ichika solía ser tan silenciosa como un felino.

Todo en ella era comodidad. Desde sus zapatos bajos de suela de hule, hasta el _“chongo dominguero”_ que a pesar de estar de moda, para ella no era sino una cuestión de mera practicidad.

— Buenos días— le saludó con una sonrisa. Haruka respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin desprender la vista ni un segundo de la pantalla — ¿Nueva televisión? —Haruka volvió a asentir.

La chica se sentó en la barra frente a él. Nanase, al otro lado, limpiaba una taza con un paño limpio. Sus miradas nunca se cruzaron. El hombre muy atento intentaba no perderse nada de la información.

— Onii-Chan está ahí — Señaló a la pantalla —. Me encargó café para todo el mundo.

El cocinero asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta hacia la cafetera, mirando un instante el reloj.

—Ya sabe como le gusta a mi hermano, a Sousuke-Kun y a Rin-Kun. —le recordó.

—¿Rin está ahí? — Ella afirma con un quejido.

Era hermosa, reconoció Haruka, desde un sentido excéntrico. Con un buen carácter la mayoría del tiempo y una actitud de servicio ejemplar, sabía que no era un mal partido. Inteligente también, por influencia de su hermano mayor, en la logística policiaca. El teniente no le dejaba enlistarse, pero igual ella sabía manejar un arma y, lo más importante, cómo todos en su familia, era buena para la natación.

A veces Haruka se enojaba con Rin cuando sacaba a tema que ella había ido a comprar café para el cuartel y terminaba insinuando que no sería tan malo aceptar las alusiones de comenzar una relación con ella. Nanase sabía que todo el mundo quería emparejar a su amigo con la hermana pequeña de su teniente. Incluso Ichika en un principio se mostró bastante de acuerdo con ello. Cualquiera que la viera a leguas, hasta él, podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo le gustaba. 

Rin sólo se volteaba molesto y de sus labios salía una única frase para zanjar el tema: _A fuerza, ni los zapatos entran._

Palmeó la cabeza de la chica entre el tiempo en el que servía los cafés y le colocaba una malteada de fresas. Ichika se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, mas se dio cuenta que el gesto había sido empujado por la pena que sentía por ella.

—¿Sabe? no hace falta ser condescendiente conmigo. Lo he aceptado ya y estoy bien con ello. He decidido dejar de lado lo que siento por Rin —Haruka no dijo nada, de hecho, siguió sirviendo el café y preparando los porta vasos, mas ella supo que le escuchaba —. Me topé con él hoy en la mañana, cuando mi hermano me mandó a llamar para pedirme los cafés. Le saludé y él siquiera volteó a verme. Ya no quiero ser tan insistente como mis hermanos; peleando siempre por la atención de Gou-Chan. Hay mucha gente buena en Iwatobi. Que alguien más se preocupe por Rin.

Haruka, como siempre, no dijo nada. Sintió un poco de orgullo al escuchar a la Mikoshiba decir esas palabras. También un poco de pena por el buen partido que Rin desperdiciaba. No era común que él dedicara ese tipo de pensamientos para con el pelirrojo pero, a veces, también sentía que le hacía falta sentar cabeza.

—Tal vez debería cambiar un poco mi visión e ir por alguien un poco más amable y familiar. En cuanto Makoto-San salga del hospital, le invitaré a salir indudablemente.

Ichika le sonrió con el popote de la malteada entre sus labios y esa mirada felina bailándole en los ojos. Nanase sintió que su corazón se detuvo dos veces. Por que la animada pelirroja iba tras de Makoto y por saber a éste hospitalizado.

El tintineo anunciando un nuevo cliente o alguien que entraba al local, interrumpieron en Haruka el impulso de saltar sobre ella para preguntar por los detalles.

Ichika era animada, pero silenciosa…casi siempre.

 

* * *

Cuando Makoto tocó a su puerta, tarde por la noche, Haruka lo recibió con un abrazo.

El bombero no supo que pasaba, pero agradeció el gesto mentalmente y lo devolvió con calidez. El cocinero lo asió fuerte de la ropa y lo metió dentro de casa con todo y los zapatos.

No lloró ni sollozó, pero Makoto pudo ver toda clase de cosas en sus ojos obscuros. De hecho, miró más cosas que no pudo reconocer en Haruka. Un par de brillos especialmente extraños en él.

El plan de Haruka, claro estaba, era que apenas viera a Makoto se lanzaría a sus brazos para contarle la verdad. Toda la tarde se había planteado su confesión.

_“Estuve en casa de Rin, ahora lo sabe todo. Anoche fuimos a tomar un par de cervezas y dormí con él en su cama. Le confesé que nos amamos, Makoto. Sé que tienes miedo y yo también. Comencemos sin más mentiras, quiero estar contigo para siempre”._

Había practicado las palabras con las ollas y sartenes, las repitió en su mente cuando dio de comer a los gatos por la noche y mientras daba vuelta a las llaves en la cerradura del restaurante. Las practicó con parsimonia mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los acomodaba en el estante. Se las dijo a su abuela cuando prendía los inciensos de su altar y también mientras miraba las estrellas pensando en Makoto, sentado en el pórtico del jardín. 

Ahora que lo tenía en frente, no podía dejar de abrazarlo. Lo aferró más a sí mientras el castaño temblaba entre sus brazos. La conciencia plena de sus actos lo hicieron soltarlo de inmediato.

—Makoto…—murmuró— …Makoto. Estás herido. Perdón, estás herido.

Makoto se rió con amabilidad antes de descalzarse, besó a Haruka en la frente y se quietó el suéter con prudencia. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta muy ceñida qué, lejos delinear su musculatura, dejaba ver unos cuantos parches por partes varias de su piel. En su brazo izquierdo el bombero ostentaba un vendaje que le cubría del hombro al codo. El corazón del cocinero se detuvo por enésima vez en el día.

—No es nada —le calmó el bombero —. Sólo me he quemado un poco, pero ya estoy bien. Me internaron un rato el día de hoy porque inhalé humo —Haruka tocó con cuidado el vendaje de su brazo. Makoto hizo una mueca de dolor —. Arde porque es de segundo grado. Pero en serio que no es nada grave. Mañana me lo dieron libre.

—Es lo menos —murmuró el pelinegro con un puchero entre los labios. Respiró profundo para calmarse. Makoto estaba bien. Eso era lo importante. Repasó en su mente nuevamente la confesión que tenía pendiente —. Iré por té.

El pelinegro intentó levantarse de donde sea que hubieron caído en su frenético y extraño arrebato de fatalidad. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín. Una mano fuerte se asió a la suya y le jaló para que no se levantara.

—No quiero nada. Sólo estar contigo — el pelinegro se dejó abrazar un rato, recargando la espalda sobre el pecho de Makoto —. Cuando estaba en la ambulancia, pensé mucho sobre nosotros. De hecho, dentro de la bodega, al ver las llamas, pensé mucho en ti — los ojos del bombero se aguadaron y la voz se le quebró. Haruka se quedó callado permitiendo que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Su propia confesión bailándole en la boca. —. Antes de venir pasé a casa de mis padres. Nos abrazamos y lloramos los cinco. — Al chef se le aguó el corazón sólo de pensar en la escena. Tomó la mano de Makoto y la acarició con el pulgar.

Nanase se acurrucó más contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el calor. La voz de Makoto le arrullaba como un sedante.

— ¿Sabes? Anoch-

Haruka estuvo a nada de confesar lo que tanto le mortificaba. Makoto, sin darse cuenta, le interrumpió. 

— Debo decirte algo, Haru-Chan. Y espero no te molestes.

El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco a la par que sentía como los fuertes brazos dejaban de apretarlo. Se mantuvo expectante escuchando la culposa respiración de Makoto contra su oreja.

—Luego de tragar humo, tuvieron que darme RCP. No fue nada, en serio.

Haruka le volvió a tomar de la mano sin darse la vuelta. Le besó los nudillos expresándole que no importaba. Le habían salvado la vida después de todo. Daba gracias porque ahora mismo Makoto estaba vivo y ahí, abrazándole por la espalda.

Makoto le estrechó más. Haruka sintió una sonrisa contra su pelo.

—¿Sabes quien volvió a la ciudad? — Nanase no respondió, pero con un movimiento minúsculo de su cuerpo alentó a su amigo a continuar —. Kisumi. Está ejerciendo como paramédico ¿No es esa una afortunada coincidencia? Luego de reanimarme, mientras me trasladaban al hospital, él me cont-

Algo gatilló con furia en el estomago del pelinegro, quien abriendo los brazos, se deshizo del abrazo de Tachibana. Cuando este se mostró confundido, aterrizó de nuevo sobre de él, pero de frente. Antes que pudiera decir nada, Haruka le besó.

Makoto no tuvo tiempo siquiera de sentirse sorprendido cuando unas manos hábiles de largos dedos le arrancaron la camisa de cuerpo. Toda la espalda del bombero se resintió cuando la tela se arrastró sobre la piel para salir sobre sus hombros, llevándose consigo unas cuantas de las compresas que le habían colocado para alivianar el ardor. Nanase sólo rompió el beso hambriento cuando tuvo que pasar la prenda sobre la cabeza del bombero para poder removerla.

La espalda de Makoto estaba roja, llena de quemaduras de primer grado y las manos de pelinegro la sintieron terriblemente caliente. Aún así, no tuvo compasión y con inusitada insistencia, lo empujó contra piso. El bombero sintió piel sensible rasparse contra las fibras de arroz del tatami e igual no pudo quejarse con la boca de su amigo contra la suya.

No se quejaba, pero eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Haruka sobre él  le besaba con urgencia. Su grandes manos se acomodaron contra el pequeño pecho en un intento en vano de separarle, pues, tan pronto como colocó la manos en el torax de Nanase, éste tomo una de ellas y la colocó entre sus delgadas piernas, justo sobre una erección. El último aliento de lucha lo perdió cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de su propio cinturón al ser desabrochado.

De ahí en más, se dejó hacer.

Su amigo vestía un pantalón deportivo muy viejo y una sudadera que él mismo le había regalado. Desvestirlo, meditó, sería cosa de un jalón. En lugar de eso, disfrutando el acalorado aliento del cocinero contra su boca, se dedicó a acariciar con toda la palma la dureza entre las piernas ajenas. Haruka le suspiró en la cara con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas . Él tomó eso como que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sin querer mentirse a sí mismo, Makoto esperó por eso durante tanto tiempo, qué aunque de vez en vez se desenfrenaba por el calor, por instantes se le nublaba la conciencia con nerviosismo y sentía como si no supiera que hacer. Soñar le había quedado corto. La demencia de Haruka le había dejado en blanco, aún así no dejó de tocar.

—Ahrr..rg— rugió con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Las manos del nadador deshaciéndose de su pantalón de vestir. Se controló como pudo para no dejar de acariciar la rigidez bajo del pants. Uñas arañando su cadera mientras se asían a la cintura de la prenda le desentonaron el ritmo. 

El fresco de la noche le dio la bienvenida a su piel cuando una corriente de aire helado proveniente de la puerta abierta del jardín acarició por entero la piel expuesta de su pene, sensible y rojo. Sus ojos se enfocaron opacos a sus piernas. El pantalón había sido tirado a un lado; arrancado con el cinturón y los boxers de un solo impulso. Tuvo que cerrar los parpados para poder asimilar el frío contra su cuerpo, salvo por los pies aún con calcetines y el estomago, donde Haruka había decidido sentarse.

En cualquier otra situación, se habría sentido en desventaja y vulnerable, con el pelinegro controlando toda la situación. Haruka lo tenía donde lo que quería, y aún así, exactamente donde estaba era exactamente en donde por años sólo soñó con estar.

Con pesadumbre, pero saboreando la anticipación, tomó al chico por la cadera indicándole que se levantara un poco. Le jaló de la sudadera para darle a entender que quería que se la quitara. El chef así lo hizo. Cuando volvió a sentarse sobre su cuerpo, con el pecho desnudo, Makoto pudo notar con cierta delicia la punta de su pene asomando apretada entre su vientre y el elástico de la prenda deportiva.

Hizo bola la sudadera y la colocó bajo su cabeza, haciendo el trabajo de almohada. Ver a Haruka así, comenzado a restregarse contra su estomago con los labios apretados era digno de ser el mejor espectáculo de su vida. Y tenía la primera fila.

Todo en el asunto era delicioso. Deslizó su lengua sobre sus propios labios y acarició la cadera semivestida de Nanase. El cocinero seguía meciéndose contra su abdomen. Su propia espalda se raspaba contra el tejido del piso japonés y la brisa de la noche continuaba entrando por la puerta abierta. Ese contraste de dolor y frío le sacudieron el cuerpo con placer. Para su sorpresa, con su mirada profunda clavada en él, Haruka lamió la palma de su propia mano. Los movimientos no cesaron, mas el fresco de la noche se vio apaciguado en su miembro cuando la saliva tibia en la mano de su amante le envolvieron y apretaron. Makoto creyó que se vendría en ese instante, pero apretando los dientes lo evitó. Las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda viajaron despacio a su boca, donde, sacando la lengua se lamió a sí mismo. El ojiazul tembló en anticipación. El bombero apretó la erección vestida, delineando la extensión de arriba a abajo con un movimiento rotatorio. Sus dígitos húmedos contornearon el glande y esparcieron alrededor la transparencia salada que comenzaba a gotear tímida de él. La rosada punta brilló aún más contra la luz del foco y eso le agradó. De alguna forma, instintiva tal vez, le pareció _apetitoso_.

Haruka, por otro lado, sentía todo de una manera borrosa y surreal. Montado sobre Makoto, meciéndose en su abdomen, le veía desde un punto de vista alto y privilegiado. Nunca lo había mirado así. Siempre debía dirigir su vista hacia arriba. Los ojos de Makoto siempre estuvieron altos. Escondidos. Ahora lo tenía bajo de sí, vulnerable. Un sentimiento burbujeante le provocó como una agrura en la boca del estomago. Sabía lo que era, pero se negó a reconocerlo. En su lugar cerró los ojos. Sintió un pulgar áspero que resbalaba ensalivado sobre la cabeza de su pene. Callosa piel raspando a la vez que se deslizaba sin prejuicio sobre la parte más intima de su cuerpo. Soltó el miembro que masajeaba y se centró en sentir el cuerpo entero del bombero con los parpados cerrados. Cada contorno de piel, cada músculo resaltado. Lo tocaba con sus manos de artista. Imaginando sin ver cada parte de Makoto, armándolo en su cabeza. Haciendo de su amante un _puzzle_ de piezas complejas. El brazo vendado con la rasposa gaza cubriendo hasta el hombro, el pecho y los pezones erguidos. La clavícula marcada y la manzana de adán que se movía mientras el hombre, que por tantos años fue sólo su amigo, tragaba con desesperación su saliva y sus ansias. El mentón rectangular y sus pómulos. Los labios carnosos y su nariz tosca y marcada, con un puente fuerte y ancho. Pestañas largas y cejas pobladas que disminuían delgadas mientras más cerca estuvieran de las sienes.  Sus orejas grandes y escondidas con lóbulos extensos, de fosas profundas. Introdujo la punta de sus dedos en las cavidades y gimió al unísono con su amante, quien había apretado con más fuerza el glande en sus yemas.

Aún con el dolor del placer haciendo cosquillas en su cuerpo y las agruras sentimentales bullendo en su estomago; entre jadeos continuó con su labor de ojos cerrados. Delinear a Makoto era un placer casi tan grande como lo era ser tocado por él. Más con todo lo que estaba guardando de dientes hacia dentro.

Amaba a Makoto por sobre todo y tenía mucho miedo de perderlo. También le tenía miedo a no ser sincero con él. Reconoció la culpa en el momento en el que rascó con la uña una pequeña cicatriz en la frente y hacía presión con el pulgar sobre uno de los párpados cerrados del hombre bajo él, masajeando el globo ocular que temblaba igual que su propio interior. Sentía que debía decirle a Makoto qué, mientras apagaba un incendio arriesgando la vida, él se encontraba en la cama de Rin Matsuoka, filosofando en silencio sobre el amor.

El alivio de tenerlo consigo casi sin rasguño alguno; bajo él, tocándole con vehemencia. La dicha desmedida de poder, en ese instante, sentir su piel le aturdieron la cabeza. Su mano viajó hacia la sedosidad de su cabello castaño mientras se imaginaba los labios y entonces la ira estalló. La sola imagen de Kisumi con la boca sobre la de Makoto le hicieron perder el control y ponerlo mareado. Tomó del cabello para mantener el equilibrio y terminó jalando de él para conseguir un poco de cordura.

—Haru ¿qué…—se quejó adolorido el bombero. Un jalón más fuerte y sus dientes chocando contra la dentadura de Nanase le hicieron imposible quejarse.  Haruka se negaba a separarse de él, aún si ambos sentían que se ahogaban.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza superior, Makoto rodó para invertir las posiciones. Dominando ahora el beso que se daban con fiereza. Cuando se separaron, sin mirarse a los ojos, comenzaron a morderse.

Haruka podía sentir por entero al bombero, buscando con pasión comerle el cuello. Jadeando como bestia sobre su cuerpo. Aún así, la furia no menguó.

Makoto podía decir que era imaginación suya, pero él sabía muy bien que Shiguino tenía una historia pasada con Tachibana. No había pruebas, pero la había vivido como espectador de primera fila. El alivio más magno de su vida, luego de sentirse amado por el hombre grande de ojos de niño, había sido el saber que el pelirosa se había ido de la ciudad para estudiar fuera de la provincia. Tenerlo de vuelta le llenaba de furia.

Una furia tan carnal, que sin guardar la compostura, se olvidaba de rompecabezas mentales de un cuerpo escultural y apresuraba la maniobra comenzando por desvestirse a sí mismo. Las prendas volaron rápido fuera de su cuerpo. Lo que antes Tachibana había sentido por sobre la tela, había quedado expuesto para ofrecerse al frío en igualdad de condiciones.

Sin más restricciones, con el corpulento hombre sobre su cuerpo, le arañó la espalda para provocarle dolor. Su amante rugió. Ardía por todas esas quemaduras superfluas que tenía en la piel, pero se sentía animal y delicioso.

Le bramó en el delgado cuello. Su aliento cálido entibiando todo lo que la noche le helaba. Sus hombrías, friccionando accidentadas con la locura del momento, se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

En otro momento Makoto se habría preocupado de sus jadeos sonoros y de la puerta del pórtico abierta. De todo lo que los vecinos habrían escuchado mientras la noche refrescaba. Pero el Makoto de ahora, recuperando la respiración sólo tenía en mente la palabra _más_.

Más pasión, más fricción, más de todo. Haruka, recuperando la respiración junto a su oído, no ayudaba en nada. Levantó la mirada para ver a su amante. Como una chispa que encendiera la corta mecha de un petardo, volvieron a darse un beso con jalones de pelo y dientes colisionados.

Era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerse. Tampoco era como si alguno de los dos quisiera hacerlo. Llevaban toda una vida esperando por llegar a ese momento y todo eso era simplemente demasiado.

No hubo tiempo para una hipócrita dulzura. No se tomaron de las manos ni se dijeron palabras lindas. Makoto, en lugar de eso, le acarició el muslo y le sonrió nublado. Haruka alargó la mano para resbalar los dedos en el musculoso abdomen de su acompañante, retirar un poco del semen de su ombligo y lamer sin mayor reparo ni poner atención al sabor, incitando a la bestia de ojos mansos que le acariciaba detrás de la rodilla.

Eso era el banderazo de salida para un acto sin cordura que no tenía vuelta atrás.

Era como pedir sin palabras que lo hiciera suyo ya.

Makoto, como bombero, podía levantar poco más del doble de su peso, pero en algo como esto era un hombre débil. Las tentaciones le superaban. Ante esta situación, su resistencia fue muy poca. Vislumbrar a su eterno amor con esa mirada furiosa y lasciva, era más de lo que podía manejar. Antes de darse cuenta, su mano derecha limpiaba de sus cuerpos el residuo lechoso de su primer arrebato y lo utilizaba para dar rienda al segundo.

El cocinero suspiró en anticipación, sintiendo cómo una mano grande se hacía espacio entre sus nalgas.  Acariciando el camino entre sus testículos y la pequeña esfínter que palpitaba cada vez que sentía los dedos cerca de tocarla. Su respiración se sentía acelerada, errática e insuficiente. Sobre todo cuando, apoyando el nacimiento de la palma de la mano en la base del escroto dando movimientos circulares, le penetraba con el dedo medio al tiempo que lamía su pecho, muy cerca del axila.

Era demasiado para él y aún así, no quería parar. Deseaba que Makoto llegara hasta el final, sea lo que sea que eso significara. Abrió los ojos, que siquiera recordaba hacer cerrado, y le miró con intensidad, delineando con la vista el contorno de ese cuerpo maravilloso que estaba por poseerlo.

Había mordidas suyas marcadas en los hombros que comenzaban lentamente a enrojecerse.  Arañazos en su cadera y apostaba que también había marcas de uñas en su espalda. Makoto podía ser un celoso, pero que el mundo se cuidara de Nanase cuando perdía los estribos.

Tanto era así, que tenía que cuidarse también de sí mismo cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba. Justo como en ese momento en el que desesperado quería un poco más de rudeza en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ser marcado de una vez antes de que no pudiera siquiera respirar.

Dejándose de lo que sea que sus manos estuvieran haciendo, tomó a su amante por los cabellos, haciendo una imagen mental del paramédico reanimando al asfixiado bombero y con coraje le mordió en la boca.

Con la mirada le gritaba _“Hazlo”_ o al menos eso fue lo que Makoto entendió. Sin más ceremonia se colocó entre las piernas pálidas y con lentitud le penetró.

Haruka podía sentir un palpitante calor que le rompía. La punta redondeada de un miembro luchando por entrar sin hacerle mucho daño era incomodo y doloroso, pero soportable.

Respiró entrecortadamente exhalando mientras contaba para poder aguantar mejor. Tachibana se arqueó para atrás e intentando tener puntería, escupió como pudo sobre la unión de sus cuerpos. Con los dedos esparció la saliva esperando que su pene pudiera resbalar mejor en el interior de Nanase. De alguna forma lo logró, pero el placer estaba lejos de llegar, al menos para el pelinegro.

Apretado y cálido, para el fornido hombre de hebras de ébano, era la gloria. Más que nada por saberse dentro de el amor que persiguió por toda su vida. Se adentró más intentando ir despacio. Poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, buscaba con desesperación mantener la calma para no cometer una locura.

Una única lagrima corrió por el pómulo del pelinegro hasta metérsele en la oreja. Se lamió los labios, aún furioso y extendió los brazos para atraer el cuerpo de su pareja hasta tenerlo recostado completamente sobre él. El otro se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mitad del falo en su interior.

—Hazlo ya — suplicó el ojiazul con una voz apagada —. Duele más sí sólo te quedas quieto.

Los estribos del oficial comenzaron a derretirse. Empujó lentamente para introduciéndose más en el hombre que en venganza por algo que no sabía, le mordía en la clavícula con mucha fuerza. Una vez completamente dentro dejó de moverse, como asustado.

Haruka no sentía nada de placer, al contrario. Punzadas le recorrían desde ese punto hasta las uñas de los pies. Aún así, motivado por el momento, por el frío de la brisa, las estrellas de la noche, el horrible sentimiento de culpa y el desgarrador desasosiego de que algún día podría perder a quien lucho tanto por estar a su lado, las palabras fluyeron salivadas a través de sus dientes apretados.

— Te amo, Makoto.

La ultima barrera cayó. La cordura del nombrado pereció en un oscuro hoyo negro. Antes de darse cuenta de sí mismo, su cadera comenzó a moverse frenética. Los jadeos en respuesta sólo le alimentaban, encendiendo una hoguera más grande de la que podría apagar. Estaba perdido en un incendio interno que terminó por expandirse como rodeado de gasolina.

Sujetó las piernas que le rodeaban la cadera y hundió los dedos en la piel. En respuesta, uñas se clavaron en su espalda, dientes desgarraron su clavícula y unos dedos largos apretaron con furia su brazo lastimado. Haruka dejó de morder para echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Makoto enterró la cara entre su cuello y hombro, jadeando acalorado con la frente recargada en el tatami. La fibra de arroz rasgando insistente esa cicatriz secreta que al pelinegro le encantaba. Los dedos blancos se aferraron más a la herida bajo la venda.

Las amplias y rasposas manos soltaron las piernas y se asieron con vehemencia a los hombros pálidos en busca de un apoyo, hundiendo más el cuerpo de Nanase contra el piso. Le embistió como un toro que con furia intenta romper las vallas del corral que le aprisiona. Haruka se mordió los labios. Sin placer, sólo dolor que hubo dejado de ser soportable. Sin embargo algo en todo eso que se sentía bien.

Un gemido contenido que suena a alguien que se a rasgado la garganta y la tensión en los hombros del hombre sobre de él, le avisaron que todo había terminado. El cuerpo que se desplomó sobre del suyo le dieron la razón.

Makoto resopló encima. Ambos intentando recuperar la respiración. Cuando salió de su cuerpo, Haruka sintió cómo si le quitaran un tapón. Sin proponérselo, no puedó evitar pensar que es como una botella a la que han quitado el corcho. La analogía la encuentra acertada porque apenas se moverse un poco, capta que algo le resbala por las nalgas. No dijo nada, pero una mezcla de semen y sangre comenzaron a manchar el piso y no pudo importarle menos.

El bombero, echado a un lado, le pidió perdón entre hipidos mientras le tomaba del miembro. En cuanto el masaje comenzó, se dio cuenta de lo duro e hinchado que estaba. No pasó mucho antes de que se corra en la mano áspera del castaño.  Un estupor le invadió y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya esta en los brazos fornidos de su amante, que con el pie cerró la puerta del pórtico. Sin soltarlo, Makoto subió las escaleras para dormir en la habitación.

Ya más tranquilo, Haruka sólo pudo pensar en lo cómico que habría de verse Makoto, desnudo completo salvo por los calcetines.  

* * *

—En verdad que me sorprendí mucho. Apenas crucé la puerta, esa chica saltó hacia mí, me tomó de las manos y dijo que era muy lindo.

Rin estiró uno de los costados de su boca y bufó con ironía.

—¿Lindo? ¿En qué universo eso es un cumplido masculino?

Nitori achicó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Finalmente suspiró dispuesto a no perder el buen animo con el que había llegado de trabajar. El día había comenzado extraño y había continuado igual hasta finalizar. Para empezar, cuando llegó, el oficial Matsuoka ya estaba en casa. Cuando lo encontró leía sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras se bebía una cerveza.

Apenas se sentó a su lado y hubo rechazado la cerveza que el policía le ofreció, el chico comenzó con su narración. Rin le miraba con atención mientras, viendo sus labios, se preguntaba como podía hablar tanto sin apenas respirar. La boca de Nitori no paraba. Hablaba y hablaba moviendo las manos para enfatizar. También exageraba las cosas. Aiichirou tenía los labios pálidos por la fiebre de días atrás e incluso continuaban resecos.

Aún así, le platicó con emoción cómo habían desayunado esa mañana. Le contó de su camino hasta el local y cuando llegó a la parte de los mensajes cambió el tono intentando ser solemne. Rin se distrajo con sus dientes blancos y lineales, salvo por uno de enfrente que estaba enchuecado. De hecho, ya lo había notado antes pero ahora, con un par de cervezas encima, casado y con el corazón roto, era la primera vez que verdaderamente le tomaba atención.

De alguna forma ese diente chueco le molestaba. Algo en él le incitaba a querer tomar de la cara al muchacho, abrirle la boca con las manos y enderezarle el diente con los dedos. Era como cuando veía detenidamente el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Nitori, con su copete recortado y su cabello sumamente lacio siempre le dio la sensación de simetría. Imperfecto en todo lo demás, pero simétrico y de facciones lindas.

—Ichika tiene razón. Eres lindo. Y eso no es para nada masculino. —de alguna forma, Rin tuvo el impulso de molestarle. Cualquier cosa para que cerrara la boca y dejara de mostrarle ese diente torcido.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, el muchacho infló los mofletes. Rin se vio complacido de mirarle con los labios unidos. Era un capricho de sus estupores de borracho, pero sabía bien que era eso o lanzarse sobre él y enderezarle el maldito incisivo.

Para su mala fortuna, Nitori volvió a sonreír. Algo en él se volvió brillante con esa sonrisa imperfecta mientras mencionaba, con una voz ensoñada, a la muchacha que acababa de conocer.

—…lindo continua siendo un cumplido. No será muy masculino, pero si ella lo ha dicho, suena bastante bien.

Rin se vio cegado por el resplandor que emanó de manera natural del animo de su compañero. Se miró a sí mismo desconcertado y hasta celoso. Un burbujear extraño se plantó en la boca de su estomago. Ichika, de hecho, tiempo atrás le llamó de la misma manera. Le idolatró como a un Dios e insistió en estar ahí a su lado durante un muy largo tiempo. Mas esa mañana, con una completa frialdad le entregó su café como quien le da una limosna a un extraño. Aún así, antes de que siquiera ella le mirara, él le miró a ella y la vislumbró radiante, plena y resuelta.

En su momento se alegró por la mujer que se notaba, había dejado de amarle. Más que por él, sentía alivio por ella. Por que al fin dejara de verlo de una forma en la que él nunca la vería.

Con todo el asunto del incendio, la investigación y ese corazón dolido desde la noche anterior, en la que Haruka rompió sus más profundas ilusiones, pudo sentirse bien con aquella frialdad que era el primer paso a olvidar a un amor no correspondido.

Y en ese momento se sentía enojado.

Enojado por el corazón herido que intentó cauterizar con fermentado de cebada, por el trabajo infructuoso de todo un día en el que tuvo que remover escombro, por el café sin sonrisa que le supo bien pero insípidamente amargo, y por ese diente chueco que se ostentaba burlón en una cara simétrica.

De pronto Rin no puso soportar nada y se levantó de un salto. Caminó entonces rápido, intentando evitar la realidad que un par de cervezas no podían ahogar.

Tal vez estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para concordar con una persona con la que nunca tuvo nada en común, pero reconocía que esa pelirroja de ojos atigrados tenía toda la boca cargada de razón. Ahora que el mundo perdía sentido podía apreciar que Nitori, Aiichirou Nitori, el hablador más rápido que había conocido en su vida (y eso que conocía muy bien a Nagisa), era realmente lindo. Y que lo que le molestaba de ese diente no era que arruinara una sonrisa lineal y perfecta, sino que ese minúsculo defecto lo hacía realmente encantador. Esa imperfección acomodaba todo en una sensación de sosiego que le decía que así era como tenía que ser. Ni más, ni menos.

Se encerró de un portazo y se acostó la cama sin importarle haber hecho todo un drama por un maldito diente.

Y que ese diente ligeramente fuera de lugar era la representación exacta de su actual todo. Que él estaba fuera de lugar y que Haruka estaba perfectamente lineal andando con su vida junto a Makoto.

Finalmente, antes de dormir, se soltó a llorar borracho por la perfecta sonrisa de Nitori brillando asimétrica en su rostro lindo y su copete medido con regla.

Afuera, Nitori se mostró confundido, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo ademán de intentar hablar con él ni de tocar siquiera la puerta. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero el oficial de policía lo desconcertaba mucho a veces.

Recogiendo las varias latas vacías de cerveza y el libro de superación personal que el pelirrojo había dejado en la barra de la cocina que tenía toda la facha de ser algo así como un _“caldo de pollo para el alma de un hombre con el corazón roto”_ ; se recordó a sí mismo que el Oficial Matsuoka era realmente una buena persona.

 

**つづく**

* * *

 

 Sí que me he tomado mi tiempo esta vez. Pido una súper disculpa. Sigo muerta tecnológicamente. Me he mudado de casa y hoy he venido a molestar a alguien para que me dejase escribir en su computadora por toda la noche (Gracias Romyknight).

 No hay muchas notas que contar. Ya saben, sólo disculparme por el montón de faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, además de la tardanza. Al menos como compensación les he dejado un capítulo largo.

 De aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán un poco más sexuales referentes a algunos personajes, es por eso que **a partir del siguiente capítulo subiré el rating a M**.

 Si les gustó o no el lemon, háganmelo saber. Ando oxidada en la materia.

 Las cosas comienzan a avanzar. También he incluido un nuevo personaje que, aunque me he inventado el nombre es, de cierta forma, real. La hermana menor de Seijurou y Momo es mencionada en uno de los CD Dramas de la primera temporada. Seijurou le dice a Rin de haber ido al cine con ella y mencionar que tiene la misma edad que Gou. Me la imagino teniendo el mismo flechazo con Rin que sus hermanos tiene con Gou.

 Sin más en la cabeza, besos y abrazos.

 

**_.TagreenCat._ **


	8. Religión.

_**Future Fish.** _

_**Capítulo 08. Religión.** _

La segunda ronda aconteció en el momento en el que Makoto intentó contar otra vez las buenas nuevas de su amigo de cabello atardecer. En cuanto abrió la boca para mencionar al susodicho, Haruka se encargó de cerrársela a besos.

Tal vez estaba equivocado, pero el bombero comenzaba a ver un patrón en todo eso. Mencionar a Kisumi atribuía, probablemente, a rodar desnudos por el suelo arañándose, mordiéndose y besándose. Todo eso antes del sexo rudo, claro estaba.

Para las seis de la mañana, con el sol asomándose en el horizonte y el mar golpeando contra la costa en la lejanía, Haruka se levantó de la cama.

O lo intentó.

Llevaba despierto al menos media hora. Atrapado en el abrazo de Makoto, se vio imposible su intención de dejar de retozar. Había que bañarse, preparar el desayuno y dar de comer a los gatos. Lavarse los dientes, fregar los trastes e irse al restaurante. A las nueve a más tardar debía estar abriendo sus puertas para los trabajadores de la zona que desayunaban antes de comenzar con la jornada.

Continuar acostado era imperdonable.

Habiéndose librado del pesado abrazo de  _"papá oso"_ , se deshizo de las sábanas cuando las caderas le fallaron.

Era de esperarse luego de la noche movida. De hecho, sus caderas no eran lo único que le dolían.

Se apoyó en la silla con ruedas de su escritorio y con ayuda de esta salió de la habitación hasta el baño. Ya frente al espejo, hizo un recuento de daños.

Tenía uñas marcadas en los hombros y lo que supuso también eran dientes, un hematoma en el costado izquierdo, el labio inferior inflamado, un pequeño moretón en el pómulo derecho y pequeños cardenales en la parte alta de su clavícula, en donde Makoto le hubo enterrado los dedos. Encontró marcas iguales en la parte interna de sus muslos que dolían más en las que sospechó eran lo s sellos solitarios de las huellas de pulgares. Se dio cuenta entonces que tenía también un ojo medio cerrado por un golpe.

Se colocó de espalda y giró el rostro para ver sus omóplatos. Más marcas de dientes y raspones varios que probablemente eran de cuando su amante lo aferró contra las fibras del  _tatami_.

Arrastró la silla hasta el retrete. Una vez sentado con la pelvis relajada, el delito resbaló líquido fuera de su cuerpo. Al levantarse logró ver semen y sangre flotando en el agua antes de jalar de la cadena.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza resolviendo que un baño caliente le ayudaría a regresar a la normalidad. Para cuando la tina comenzaba a llenarse, Makoto asomó la cabeza.

* * *

Cálido entre sus mantas y su almohada bien acomodada bajo su cabeza, con el sonido del celular sacaron a Rin del mundo de los sueños.

Y eso le supo muy mal.

Chasqueó la lengua. No, lo que le sabía mal era la cerveza fermentada en su paladar y el recuerdo borroso de un berrinche infantil que le hizo quedar en ridículo.

Miró la pantalla que se iluminaba con una fotografía de Haruka  _semidesnudo_  en el bloque de salida.  _"Semidesnudo"_  porque portaba sólo su ceñido traje de baño, gorra de lycra y sus visores morados. Con la mirada concentrada en el agua parecía que miraba el infinito.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y se llevó el aparato a la oreja .

Se hizo un silencio en el qué, débilmente, escuchaba apenas una respiración tranquila y expectante. Nadie dijo nada. Ambos escuchando inhalaciones calmas.

—Rin. —finalmente, luego de un cronometrado minuto, el cocinero habló.

—Tsk. ¿Qué?

La pausa se hizo larga. Las respiraciones otra vez al teléfono.

— ¿Qué? —La respiración pausada y un vaho exacerbado se escucharon tras la línea — .No tengo todo el día.

— Nitori-kun.

— ¿Qué con él? ¿Lo pongo al teléfono?

—…si.

Rin salió del cuarto rascándose la barriga. Los ojos los tenía inflamados y estaba más despeinado de lo que nunca recordó. Sólo cuando estuvo a dos pasos del platinado muchacho, que se ponía los zapatos en el  _genkan,_ se acordó de la incómoda rabieta con la que se hubo retiró a dormir la noche anterior. Al final, le entregó el celular con las orejas rojas.

—Para ti —murmuró mirando a su lado izquierdo.

Aiichirou tomó el aparato con los ojos grandes y curiosos.

—Gracias — le retribuyó con una sonrisa enorme mostrándole todos los dientes. Rin volvió a ponerse rojo mirando su incisivo descolocado — ¿ _Moshi, moshi?_

En lo que Nitori hablaba por teléfono, el oficial de policía paseó la mirada por la cocina, la cual encontró limpia. La sala también estaba impecable.

— ¿Matsuoka-San? — El chico le miró interrogante. Su mano le extendía el teléfono —. Gracias.

Rin tomó el aparato mirando la pantalla apagada.

— ¿Colgó? —Nitori asintió —. ¿Qué quería?

Aiichirou comenzó a desabrochar su filipina recién lavada.

—No abriremos el restaurante el día de hoy. Afortunadamente aún no salía de casa.

El oficial chasqueó la lengua otra vez y nuevamente sintió un asqueroso sabor en la boca.

—Ése flojo —murmuró —. Como sea. Hoy también lo tengo libre. Limpiemos y salgamos por ahí. Te prometí mostrarte la ciudad cuando coincidiéramos en descansos.

Nitori resplandeció como sol en horizonte.

— ¡Sí, Matsuoka-San!

El pelirrojo le revolvió los cabellos antes de encaminarse a la cocina. Hambriento como estaba, quería al menos una galleta de granola para mitigar el ardor en el estómago. Sacó una del refrigerador al tiempo que miraba la barra de la cocina. Sus facciones cambiaron entonces a una desencajada mueca de bochorno, con orejas rojas y cuello caliente.

— ¡Nitori! —gritó de manera innecesaria. El aludido estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo. Sus grandes y azules ojos atentos a su llamado —. Anoche leía un libro ¡¿Dónde está?!

El pequeño mesero ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro.

— ¿Un libro? —sus facciones confundidas le dieron a Rin un suspiro de alivio. Lo más probable era qué, aún borracho, tuvo la cautela de guardarlo o llevarlo con él a su recamara —. ¡Ah! ¡El libro! Lo guarde en el librero. Me llevó un tiempo en darme cuenta en la manera en la que usted acomoda. Pensé que lo hacía por autor o por título. Tuve que revisarlo todo, pero finalmente capté que es por tema, autor y título de manera alfabética. Matsuoka-San es una persona sumamente organizada.

La alabanza a su sistema bibliotecario poco le importó al oficial de policía. Nitori no sólo había visto el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior cuando tomó su primera cerveza, sino que había visto su colección de títulos vergonzosos de superación personal y autoayuda. Se frotó la frente con la granola fría en la boca y fiebre ardiente en sus mejillas calientes.

— ¿Se siente bien?

La mano que se acercaba a su rostro fue alejada de un manotazo antes de que le tocara la piel. Aiichirou la sobó con reticencia. Matsuoka estaba en otro de sus momentos de bífido humor. Sólo por precaución se alejó sin decir nada.

Rin se sintió culpable.

* * *

Luego de un baño caliente que dejó de ser relajante en cuanto Makoto se metió a fuerza en la pequeña tina para llenarlo de besos calmos y toqueteos indecentes, Haruka intentó irse a trabajar. Tenía las caderas de gelatina y las piernas débiles de un cervatillo, pero la resolución férrea de un empresario que sacaba por sí mismo su negocio a flote.

Se vistió lento. Colocar tela sobre la piel herida le dolía con un ardor casi insoportable. Los moretones le palpitaban cálidos. La inflamación en los labios le ardían como fogajes e incluso la punta de los dedos le cosquillaban dolorosamente, en los nervios de las uñas.

El bombero entró a la habitación en el instante en el que penosamente batallaba por ponerse los calcetines. Se acercó a él, le quitó la prenda y él mismo le enfundó el pie antes de besarle en la rodilla.

— ¿Qué haces, Haru?

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio observándole con detenimiento por primera vez. Makoto tampoco estaba exento de golpes. Tenía rasguños y mordidas en los hombros, un labio roto y amoratado bajo el tórax.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Así?

Nanase se quedó callado. Tachibana se levantó para ir a la cómoda donde sabía, su amante guardaba sus playeras. Al hacer eso, el cocinero tuvo una amplia visión de la espalda del castaño. Como hubo adivinado, Makoto, aparte de sus quemaduras, tenía arañazos graves en el lomo, moretones en los antebrazos y marcas rojas de sus uñas en las nalgas. El azorado recuerdo de su aferrado agarre cuando su amigo, esa segunda vez en la que se revolcaron en la cama, le aplastó con su cuerpo y le penetró con furia. Le había enterrado las uñas y arrastrado los dedos en los glúteos como dolorosa protesta.

—Si —salió de su estupor —. Así.

Makoto regresó a él con una playera a su gusto y un par de pantalones puestos.

—Será mejor que descanses hoy. Al menos por la mañana ¿No puede abrir hoy…er…cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Nitori-Kun? No tiene llaves.

El fornido muchacho se sentó en la cama y ayudó al otro a ponerse la playera, ignorando que el mismo Haruka había elegido una ya para ponerse.

— Cierto, Nitori-Kun. Dale el día libre entonces. Por una vez no pasará nada — le besó en la frente. Antes de ponerse de pie le sonrió de manera enamorada —. Llámale y descansa un rato. Debo ir a ver a mamá. Traeré el desayuno ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?

Haruka lo pensó un instante. Makoto, ya vestido, le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. A decir verdad no quería quedarse a descansar cuando sabía que los buenos clientes estaban por llegar. Entonces miró el brazo del ojiverde, que sin el vendaje de ayer, ostentaba una muy fea quemadura rojiza. Se centró en los ojos del bombero.

—Al templo — murmuró. Su mirada temblando habló por él para decirle a Makoto que quería ir a dar gracias a los Dioses por haberlo traído con vida.

* * *

Muy avergonzado por su conducta en la mañana, Rin invitó el desayuno.

Hastiado por la limpieza matutina, decidió que en lugar de preparar algo en casa, lo mejor sería aprovechar e irse temprano para que el chico pudiera conocer la ciudad. A sabiendas de que Haruka no abriría ese día, el pelirrojo se las arregló para encontrar un agradable restaurante con buena comida que Sousuke le había recomendado para esas ocasiones en las que debía llevar a una chica a desayunar. Abrían temprano, la comida no era mala, el lugar era acogedor y estaba cerca de la estación de tranvías que iban al centro y de algunos  _Love Hotels_  de la zona. Afortunadamente para él, lo halló sin tanto esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta las pésimas instrucciones que su amigo le hubo dado la última vez. Se sentaron en las mesas exteriores del local, disfrutando del espléndido día que se auguraba tener. Mientras Nitori hablaba y comía al mismo tiempo, él le miraba con atención, aun si su cabeza estaba bien lejos.

O no tanto. Realmente su mente estaba posada una hora atrás, abriendo el armario de la sala, el cual le había cedido al muchacho, para descubrir el pequeño revoltijo que tenía acumulado. El chico no contaba más que con un  _futón_ , unas cuantas prendas y dos o tres objetos y aun así se las había arreglado para hacer un pequeño tiradero. Sobraba decir que con mala cara le mandó a ordenar todo de manera correcta, aunque dejó de lado el advertirle que el orden era la regla principal de aquella casa.

El muchacho trabajaba todo el día y llegaba tarde al departamento. Lo más probable, esperó, era que no se había podido dar el tiempo de ordenar de manera adecuada.

— ¿Podemos, Matsuoka-San?

Rin volvió en sí al escuchar que le llamaba.

— ¿Eh?

Nitori se rió con los ojos cerrados y el puño derecho presionado contra su boca. Sus hombros saltaron divinos mientras se entregaba a la ligera risilla.

— Decía que quería ir a conocer algún templo.

—Vamos entonces luego de llevar a Gou a su trabajo.

Aiichirou asintió contento. Rin se decidió entonces a probar bocado cuando una voz que no esperaba escuchar, no al menos ese día, le hicieron detener el tenedor que iba hacia su boca. Un amistoso golpe en la espalda que fue demasiado fuerte le hizo tirar la comida en sus pantalones.

— ¡Matsuoka! — le llamó una voz animada. Nitori pudo ver como los ojos de su acompañante se opacaban con hastío al tiempo que gruñía.

— Teniente — Rin murmuró.

—Vaya, vaya, Matsuoka — con un ánimo más que envidiable, Seijurou Mikoshiba le sobaba la espalda mientras centraba sus ojos en el peliplata — ¿Desayunando con la dama luego de una noche movida? Eso es ser un caballero, Matsuoka. Muy bien, muy bien.

Tanto el aludido como su acompañante fruncieron el ceño.

— Yo no… —susurró Nitori con debilidad. El Teniente le interrumpió quitándose el gorro de policía y haciendo una reverencia.

—Disculpe mis modales y mi indiscreción, bella señorita. Olvídese de mi intromisión y siga disfrutando de su desayuno. —finalizó giñando un ojo.

Rin se llevó una mano a la cara.

— Teniente Mikoshiba, le presento a Nitori Aiichirou — Rin extendió la mano hacia su amigo para presentarle a su jefe. Éste hizo una educada reverencia murmurando un saludo cordial al jefe de su casero. Matsuoka señaló ahora hacia el animado pelinaranja — Nitori, el Teniente Mikoshiba Seijurou. Teniente, éste es el chico que hospedo en mi casa gracias a Momo.

Mikoshiba tomó asiento en una de las sillas sobrantes, muy cerca del tímido muchacho. Sus felinos ojos le miraron entrecerrados.

— ¡Vaya! — Soltó de pronto. Sus gatunos ojos brillaron aún más dorados — ¡En verdad que eres muy lindo!

Al aludido se le esponjó el pelo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto que nadie alcanzó a mirar, pues el Teniente le palmeó la espalda de igual manera que a su subordinado.

— Me lo hubieron dicho, pero pensé que exageraban.

Una ceja borgoña se levantó suspicazmente.

— ¿Quién se lo dijo, Teniente?

Mikoshiba se carcajeó con energía, intentando evadir la respuesta a la pregunta, luego se levantó tan rápido como se sentó.

—Me caes bien, muchacho, pero ahora debo irme. Si necesitas algo alguna vez, estoy a tu disposición. Matsuoka sabe cómo encontrarme. Muy buen provecho — se sacó la gorra nuevamente y reverenció otra vez, guiñando reiteradamente un ojo — ¡Ahora a por la primera rosquilla del día!

Y cómo hubo llegado, se fue.

Rin se desparramó en su silla, visiblemente agotado.

—Grábate bien sus mañas —Le advirtió a Nitori —. Ése el otro del que tienes que cuidar a Gou.

Aiichirou asistió.

—Sí, lo recuerdo de la comisaría. Es un poco estrambótico, pero no parece una mala persona.

El de dientes afilados arrugó la nariz.

—La gente como él son de los peores.

El de cabello platino asintió, aun si no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario.

* * *

Si se pusiera hablar de un hombre perfecto, se podría discutir sin problema alguno de lo cerca que estaba de serlo Ryugazaki Rei.

Científico, deportista, filántropo y erudito en muchísimos temas culturales y contemporáneos. Respetado por la gente del gremio de tantísimos ámbitos de la ciencia. Consejero e investigador, era común que siempre pidieran su opinión para problemas que usualmente no parecían tener solución, si se tenía suerte.

Iwatobi tenía la fortuna de, no sólo haber engendrado al genio del que se jactaba, sino también de conservarlo.

Una persona como él, al que fácilmente cualquier patria le abriría las puertas para cobijarlo junto con sus investigaciones; y éste prefería quedarse en la ciudad que le vio nacer.

Makoto, esperando sentado a ser atendido por él, miraba la sala de estar llena de diplomas y fotografías que se ostentaban enmarcadas en las paredes ¿Lo cómico? Todas eran fotocopias. Los complicados proyectos en los que usualmente trabajaba solían terminar incendiando su casa.

Su vista se paseó a los estantes donde estaban las fotos personales, en algunas donde salían todos en grupo, de sus años de preparatoria.

Las mujeres solían decir que todos los hombre buenos o están casados o son homosexuales. Rei, por desgracia, era ambas cosas.

¡Y vaya que estaba casado! No sabía si fue por insistencia de Nagisa, mas sospechaba que así era, pero se habían casado al menos unas siete veces. Solamente él recordaba haber estado en cuatro de sus bodas.

Las fotografías de cada una de ellas adornaban el muro de la escalera que separaba el laboratorio de la casa de sus amigos.

Ataviados de un  _smoking_ azul marino y otro blanco, Rei y Nagisa, respectivamente, posaban siempre en una misma pose a la cámara, mostrando las argollas de matrimonio. El peliazul sosteniendo siempre el certificado legal que los acreditaba como matrimonio, mientras que el rubio alzaba a la vista la bandera del país en donde estaban.

En algunas fotografías salían los cinco más Gou. En otra, la más fastuosa, aparecía toda la familia de Nagisa, los padres y hermano de Rei, ellos, Sasabe-San y su esposa.

Era una lámina bastante grande. Su pequeño amigo de alegres ojos solía llamar a esa boda como  _"La de Verdad"._ Aún si no había sido la primera, al menos había sido la planeada.

Con vestidos iguales, el trío de hermanas Hazuki, Gou y Amakata-San sostenían una enorme bandera de Francia. Ellos, con  _smokings_  a su gusto, levantaban a los recién casados en hombros.

En ese viaje, luego de un recorrido a la ciudad dos días antes de la boda, Rei se le plantó de frente en la Catedral de  _Notre Dame_  y le lloró en el hombro bastante contrariado. Recordaba con vívida nitidez los ojos morados de su amigo mientras veía con devoción la construcción. Sabía, por anteriores platicas con el peliazul, de su ateísmo. De su pasión casi religiosa por la ciencia y el desprecio al creacionismo que conlleva siempre el saber demasiado de  _Darwin_  y poco de  _Dios_. Entonces, en ese instante Rei se confesó cristiano. Era la magia de  _Notre Dame_  con su gótica arquitectura y sus altos muros que intentaban tocar al cielo, le explicó. Sus gárgolas grotescas reptando en las paredes mirando como chismosas vigilantes. La magia de las campanas haciendo eco hora sí, hora no y de los vitrales coloridos que iluminaban atenebres sus estatuas con compungida y asqueada condescendiente misericordia. Las bóvedas altísimas que invitaban a arrastrarse en el cerúleo piso pulido y brillante, soltando plegarias poseídas por la magnificente catedral y que debían llegarle a Dios como rasguños en la barriga.

Todo eso le dijo con la mirada opacada bajo los mismos lentes de pasta roja que usaba desde siempre, temblando de terror antes de ese gran paso que daría, hasta ese entonces, por tercera ocasión.

La primera vez se casaron en Estados Unidos, en alguna capilla de Las Vegas durante su primera visita a la  _NASA_. Se había quedado dormido en el asiento de copiloto del auto rentado y Nagisa desvió el camino a propósito. No dijo nada acerca del capricho repentino de su amante sentimental, completamente de acuerdo de seguirle el juego como un consuelo. En los casi tres días de recorrido en carretera, le hizo el amor en el auto cuatro veces, dos en estaciones de servicio y en moteles al menos unas seis. Se casaron en una iluminada capilla de tonos pastel que se anunciaba con luces de neón desde la avenida, situada entre medio de una farmacia y un prostíbulo. Ahí mismo les rentaron los trajes y les vendieron las argollas. La recepcionista hizo de testigo y fotógrafa. Les vendieron las fotos de su boda en un paquete de doce que incluían un par de cupones para un desayuno buffet en uno de los casinos de las inmediaciones. Se casaron legales y sólo les pidieron la fotocopia de su pasaporte.

En menos de un mes, habiendo cruzado la frontera de Estados Unidos con su país vecino del sur, México, tras un papeleo más nomológico y burocrático, firmaron sus votos en Coahuila.

Escuchado el repiqueteo escandaloso e incesante de  _"Emmanuelle"_  que anunciaba las cinco de la tarde, Ryugazaki se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder el rostro, avergonzado. Se sentía presionado para llevar a cabo esa tercera boda,  _"La de Verdad"_. Sobre todo porque la primera y la segunda habían sido su manera más elocuente de consolar la decepción de Nagisa y ese metro sesenta y cinco que no le dejaron ingresar al programa especial que le permitiría cumplir su sueño de ir al espacio.

—" _Lo dudé mucho, Makoto- San" —_ le dijo antaño, tomándose un café caliente de un negocio ambulante en el frío atrio del monumento que hubo inspirado a Victor Hugo. —  _". Pero ahora, aquí, mirando la hermosa fealdad de este edificio que es absurdo por fuera y majestuoso por dentro, siento que Dios me ha tocado, que hago lo correcto y que de verdad amo a Nagisa-kun."_

Makoto escuchó todo lo que Rei tuvo que decir. Al final, sin palabras de más ni comentarios descuadrados, le palmeó el hombro.

Durante ese viaje, con esa conversación, en esa boda, Makoto consideró por primera vez de manera real su amor por Nanase como algo tangible.

Sus ojos siguieron el camino del muro de la escalera hacía arriba. Contó las fotos de las demás bodas e intentó reconocer las banderas. Él mismo mostraba la bandera de España, en otra Rin portaba la de Canadá y Haruka llevaba la de Portugal, en la boda más reciente.

No era bueno con la geografía, así que fuera de la que él mismo había cargado, la última no la reconoció.

— Disculpe la espera, Makoto-San.

Rei entró en la sala limpiándose los lentes con la orilla de su bata de laboratorio. Su cara, igual que la del castaño, ostentaba múltiples heridas.

— No hay problema, Rei. Disculpa por venir de improviso. — No prestó más atención a los moretones de su amigo, consiente de la razón y la vergüenza que éste sentía como estos exponían su inminente fracaso en el proyecto en el que estuviera trabajando. Cambió de tema antes de mostrarse verdaderamente preocupado —Esa bandera ¿De dónde es?

Señaló el enmarcado recuerdo en donde el científico sostenía el acta matrimonial y su consorte una bandera blanca con una cruz azul claro que le atravesaba por lo largo.

— Es de Finlandia. —Rei respondió.

Ambos continuaron viendo la fotografía sin decir nada, parados uno enfrente del otro.

De esa ida para llevar a cabo la boda en París,  _"La de Verdad"_ , muchas cosas evolucionaron a rumbos inesperados. Rei comprobó que su amor era verdadero, él se decidió a avanzar con el suyo propio e incluso, a raíz de ese viaje familiar, de manera sorpresiva, dos años después el hermano mayor del investigador de cabello azul contraería matrimonio con una de las hermanas mayores de su cuñado; la más "Nagisa" de las tres. También, hacia menos de seis meses, Rei había logrado adoptar de manera legal a su esposo en un trámite bastante largo, dado que en Japón era la única forma de darle al rubio su apellido.

El bombero se quiso reír ante la ironía, pero un agudo dolor en las costillas le frenó en cuanto una convulsión interna, proveniente de su buen humor, le hubieron doblado a un costado con una mala mueca.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Makoto-San?

Con un ademan de mano detuvo a su amigo antes de que se preocupara más de lo debido.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Se volvió a sentar —Venía a verlos para pedirles un favor ¿Y Nagisa?

Ryugazaki señaló hacia arriba.

—En su estudio. Lamento no llamarlo, pero está en un encierro de retiro, aprovechando una buena racha ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Sabes del inquilino al que Rin hospeda en su casa?

Rei hizo una mueca con la boca que bien parecía una "O" mayúscula bien grande. Rápido la cerró dándose cuenta que hacer ese tipo de muecas no era para nada hermoso.

— Ayer me topé con Rin-San en el siniestro de la bodega incendiada. No me comentó nada.

Con regularidad, cuando pasaban esa clase de incidentes, Ryugazaki era llamado para presentar alguna investigación sobre el móvil del asunto o para hacer pruebas químicas y demostrar la veracidad del accidente. Y si hubo estado ahí y no le vio fue probablemente a que le habían hospitalizado antes de que arribara. Lo mismo con Rin, que solían llevarlo también a esa clase de infortunios dada su experiencia en la Interpol.

—No estoy completamente al tanto, pero algo entendí que al parecer Momo-Kun perdió las maletas de un muchachito que veía a probar suerte en Iwatobi. Rin le asila en su casa en lo que su situación mejora. Por el momento trabaja con Haru. Venía a ver a Nagisa porque el chico es de su talla ¿No sabes si hay ropa que ya no quiera?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Le preguntaré —Comentó, luego se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. Si había alguien a quien el científico admirase, ese sin duda era el castaño sentado frente a él. Desde ese viaje a  _Notre Dame_  un vínculo singular se había formado entre ellos. Jamás dijo nada, pero se hubo dado cuenta en un instante en lo que el grandulón sentía por su callado compañero. Acostumbrado a la observación minuciosa para la captación de datos, con sólo mirarles había descubierto todo ese lio amoroso que les comía la cabeza. No sólo había visto las miradas del bombero cargadas de lo que miraba en Nagisa cuando le veía y creía que no se daba cuenta, el mismo brillo se ostentaba escondido en otros ojos que él bien se conocía. Rojos como sangre brillando como rubíes ante la fría presencia del zafiro bruto que se paseaba por el mundo con aparente inmovilidad. Y aun así, pese a todo por lo que el bombero pasaba, se daba el lujo de la generosidad, buscando ayuda para un ajeno.

El silencio sacudió la habitación. Makoto, sabiendo exactamente lo que su amigo pensaba, sacó a tema lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. En parte alarmado por las heridas del científico.

— ¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Combustible para cohetes — contestó, luego, apenado, se pasó la mano por el pelo —, pero aún no me está resultando bien.

Consciente de que al científico no le gustaba hablar de sus fracasos, volvió a cambiar de tema.

—Haru y yo iremos al templo en un rato. Él ahora está en la cerrajería. Quería saber si quieren acompañarnos ¿Aún eres cristiano?

Se rió bien fuerte recordando su epifanía eclesiástica a dos días de su boda,  _"La de Verdad"_. Multifacético, él seguía siendo un hombre de ciencia. Un  _creacionista_ que tomaba a  _Darwin_  como predicador y a  _Marx_  como profeta. Aunque, rendido a los pies de un sentimiento que la ciencia no explicaba más que como una reacción química en el cerebro originada en el hipotálamo que ocasionaba toda clase de intransigencias corporales; se decía perteneciente a la secta de Dios y ese amor que describirán como algo más allá de la materialidad corpórea de un recipiente que es sólo carne en el mundo de los vivos. Lo que sentía por el pingüino de ojos caramelo no podía ser una banalidad numérica ni química. Tampoco una descuidada epifanía onírica. Sí era cristiano, no era por Dios, sino por el amor trascendental que sentía por Nagisa.

— Sí y no —Contestó —. Y aunque me gustaría ir, me es imposible hoy. Estoy cerca de la reacción que quiero en mi investigación. Espero no se moleste, Makoto-San.

El bombero se levantó sonriendo. Mitad alegre por el entusiasmo de su amigo, mitad que eso les dejaba a Haru y a él solos por el resto de la tarde.

La cerrajería estaba a un par de calles de ahí, y mientras su amante se disponía a sacar un juego de llaves para que Aiichirou pudiera abrir el restaurante en casos como el de ese día, Tachibana había encontrado conveniente visitar a sus amigos e intentar convencerlos de salir a dar la vuelta.

Cuando se retiró de la residencia Ryugazaki-Hazuki, estrechando la mano de su colega, se fue con un grato recuerdo una enorme boda y un par de viajes por el mundo para otras más pequeñas.

* * *

La cara de alivio con la que les recibió su madre le dio a Rin mala espina. Más todavía cuando les ofreció café con rosquillas.

Aprovechando su día libre, Rin acompañó a Nitori, que aún si le tocaba descansar, sí o sí tenía la obligación de escoltar a su hermana. Llegaron temprano para saludar y su madre les abrió la puerta con los ojos bien grandes. En tono nervioso agradeció por su visita e invitó a ambos un café con rosquillas en lo que preparaba el almuerzo. Gou apenas se había metido a bañar.

Como eran poco antes de las diez de la mañana, Rin aceptó todo y Nitori se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina. Puesto que siempre estaban a las carreras, nunca había podido darse el tiempo de saludar de manera correcta a la madre de su  _"protegida"._  De hecho, esa era la segunda vez que entraba a la casa y la primera que pasaba del vestíbulo. Por su parte, la señora Matsuoka, aunque molesta por el absurdo mandato que Rin había concordado con el mesero, veía al muchacho como alguien de su agrado. Por supuesto, estaba al tanto de su situación. Gou, con quien ella tenía mucha comunicación, le hablaba constantemente de lo que lograba sacarle al chico en las veces en las que conseguía obtener más de diez palabras.

Nitori era una persona tímida. O al menos, lo era con las chicas de su edad.

—Siento mucho que tengas que ayudarme, Nitori-Kun — Comenzó la conversación. Aiichirou, cortando vegetales, negó con la cabeza.

—No hay ningún problema, Matsuoka-San. En casa solía ayudar a mi madre en la cocina. En serio que no me molesta.

La madre de Rin encontró en ello un tema de conversación que le llevara a saber más del inquilino de su hijo.

—Entonces ¿Eres del campo?

Aiichirou se quedó rígido un segundo, luego contestó con una sonrisa afable.

—No soy taaan campirano —Enfatizó en ello —. Vengo de una zona rural al este de aquí.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. La arrocera pitó. Ella la abrió para que el arroz se enfriara.

— ¿Qué te hizo venir a Iwatobi? Mi hija me contó que querías probar suerte en la ciudad, pero hay ciudades más prosperas.

—No quería aventurarme a algo tan grande como Tokio aún. Siempre he querido vivir en la ciudad, porque cuenta con muchas más ventajas que el campo, pero la verdad, elegí Iwatobi porque quería conocer el mar.

— ¿Y ya lo viste?

Aiichirou negó con la cabeza. Con su accidentado inicio y su atareado continuar, aún no había tenido tiempo de cumplir con la razón principal de su traslado a esa ciudad.

Ella sacó un traste con pequeños pescados frescos, él le arrebató el recipiente de manera cordial, indicando que le gustaría prepáralos en agradecimiento a su invitación a almorzar. La pelirroja se recargó contra la alacena dejando a su invitado hacer a su mejor proceder. Le miró atenta cuando cortó una línea bajo la cabeza y otro corte recto hasta la cola. Los destripó con presteza e incluso se las arregló para abrirlos para hacer un filete sin quitar huesos, cabeza o cola. Hizo tres en total. Habría hecho uno más, pero sólo había esos en el traste.

—Eres muy bueno en la cocina. Ahora me alegro que el bobo de mi hijo no se haya ofrecido a ayudarme.

Las mejillas se enrojecieron y escondió la barbilla en el cuello de su camisa. La mujer reprimió el impuso de revolverle los cabellos.

— Matsuoka-San no es bobo — Le defendió —. Está un poco cansado, tuvo un pesado día ayer —La madre asintió con la cabeza. La actitud del peligris le intrigó de buena forma —. Yo ayudaba mucho a mi madre a cocinar. Aunque lavar los trastes no es mi pasatiempo favorito. Nuestros vecinos son gente muy anciana y tenemos buena relación con ellos y sus hijas. A veces pasaba que ellas no podían visitar a sus padres algunos días. Llamaban a mi madre para que vigilara que todo estuviera en orden.  _Oba-San_  le gusta comer sólo comida tradicional.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa temblorosa. Era la clase de persona que se le estrujaba el corazón con esa clase de historias.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, Aiichirou invitó de buena gana a la madre de su casero al templo. Rin negó con la cabeza y ella aceptó sólo para molestar a su hijo.

Habían acompañado a Gou a su trabajo y de ahí recorrieron un poco de la zona comercial de la ciudad. Rin iba enfurruñado, porque sabía que no era nada tonto.

En cuanto salieron de la cocina con sólo tres pescados, él supo que algo estaba mal. Llevaba un tiempo de no ir a visitarlas y sabía que ella siempre hacía la despensa de forma racional. Si eran sólo dos en casa, ella compraba en número par. Ver un número descuadrado de pescado a cualquiera le daría lo mismo, pero él sabía que eso significaba visitas al hogar. La primera mala espina fueron las rosquillas frescas que les ofreció al llegar.

En definitiva su hijo no era tonto, pero ella tampoco. Ya encontraría algún recurso para que él dejara de sospechar.

Por otra parte, durante el almuerzo se mostró gratamente sorprendida. Mientras hablaban con Nitori prestando atención a todo lo que éste les platicaba con ahora mucho más confianza, el pelirrojo, aún con mala cara, acercó su silla a la del muchachillo para que pudieran compartir el pescado impar. Aiichirou se tensó un segundo y después continuó hablando incluso más rápido de lo normal, hasta que Rin le hizo callar para que pudiera comer.

Ahora mismo los esperaba sentada en el pasillo de una plaza comercial en lo que su hijo le compraba una chaqueta, luego de que lo escuchara estornudar.

No era que él fuera un hombre completamente solitario. Tenía amigos y de los mejores, pero no era una persona exactamente diligente. Era también reticente a hablar de más sobre sus cosas personales. Conocía a varios de sus amigos, pero al que veía con más regularidad, para su mala fortuna, era Sousuke. Amable el chico, y de buen corazón, pero callado referente a los temas de Rin que le interesaban. En cambio Nitori, Nitori era otro tema. Ese chico tenía una lengua elástica.

Se rió mirando a través del escaparate a su hijo arrebatándole una prenda al asustado muchachito, sólo para entregarle otra con mejor gusto. Al final, cuando salieron de la tienda, Rin se negó a pagar la que él no había escogido.

* * *

Haru arrojó una moneda a la urna, hizo sonar la campana, aplaudió un par de veces y con los ojos bien cerrados hizo una plegaria. Makoto hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo, pero, a diferencia de su acompañante, él no tardó demasiado. Al abrir los ojos miró al pelinegro aún con los parpados fuertemente cerrados y las manos juntas.

No era común en Nanase hacer algo como eso, mucho menos tardar tanto en hacerlo.

La verdad, no sólo oró, sino que dio las gracias.

Estaba ciertamente muy agradecido. Se dio su tiempo para pedir por Makoto y su bienestar. Por su familia, por sus amigos e incluso dedicó un pensamiento a Nitori. Pidió que protegieran los intereses del bombero y que su amigo policía encontrara la iluminación que necesitaba. Rogó también por una suerte más prospera para su nuevo barista. Dio la gracias por lo que le estaba pasando con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Por la prosperidad que estaba presentando su restaurante, a pesar de su pasada adversidad. Pidió por la bienandanza de su relación y la serenidad en la cabeza de su amante.

Abrió un ojo y Makoto le sonrió. Volvió a cerrarlos.

_— "Y ya que estamos, haz que Kisumi regrese a Tokio"._

Cuando terminaron de rezar, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que los viera, el castaño le robó un beso. Bajando por la interminable escalera, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Andando por la misma, en una grupo de tres, Rin subía por los escalones acompañado de Nitori y su madre. En cuanto el pelirrojo los vio se apresuró a llegar a su nivel corriendo. Las mejillas le brillaron rojas por el esfuerzo, mas los ojos radiaron preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

Makoto se molestó en el segundo en que su amigo tomó la cara de su amante con cuidado. Con la mirada perpleja, Rin le miraba los moretones. Desafortunadamente, ni el labio ni el pómulo habían cedido a la hinchazón.

Haru se puso nervioso. Matsuoka lo tenía muy cerca y podía ver el aura verdosa de Tachibana. También estaba la pena de decirle a más de uno la verdad.

—" _Anoche nos emocionamos de más teniendo sexo. Cosas que pasan"._ Obviamente no podía soltar eso así como así. Menos aun mirando a la madre de su amigo subiendo las escaleras a su ritmo para alcanzarles.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, culpable. Tampoco le había contado a Makoto de su salida con Rin dos noches atrás. Nitori, oportuno y servicial, corrió hacia él al verle herido.

— ¡Nanase-San! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

La cabeza se le iluminó de repente y con su pétrea expresión desinteresada, habló sin impresión, aún si por dentro se moría de nervios.

— Anoche me asaltaron.

Rin y Nitori palidecieron abrumados.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te robaron? Debiste contactarme.

Haru se palmeó la cabeza internamente. Por un breve instante olvidó que Rin era policía. Ahora mismo le escuchaba hablar de revisión de turnos y cuadrar el área y otras cosas que no entendió. Entonces dijo lo absurdo.

—Me robaron el celular.

Rin se quedó serio sin decir más. Nitori no captó el incongruente en la ecuación.

Esa mañana, muy temprano y mucho antes de que abrieran cualquier tienda en la que pudieran adquirir otro aparato, Haru le había marcado desde su propio número. Reparó entonces en Makoto y las magulladuras en su rostro, menos notorias en su piel bronceada. Atar cabos no le costó trabajo.

—Cuando algo así pase, marca de inmediato a la comisaría. Por favor, ten cuidado cuando andes por la noche.

Haruka asintió de acuerdo. Saludaron a la madre del pelirrojo y luego de entregarle el juego de llaves recién sacado al pequeño barista, se despidieron. El pelinegro se alejó con un paso lento y marcado que le confirmó al policía su sospecha crucial. Luego de eso, su humor volvió a ser de perros hasta el final del día.

Rezaron en el templo, escoltaron a su madre de vuelta a casa y de ahí, se retiró del lugar sin darle explicación alguna a Nitori.

* * *

Muy tarde por la noche, cuando Aiichirou volvió luego de pasar por Gou y llevarla a casa, Rin le esperaba en la sala. Leía acostado con su ropa deportiva en el sillón más grande de la sala. Apenas cruzó el umbral del vestíbulo, el pelirrojo le arrojó el libro. Su puntería era buena, pues estuvo a nada de darle.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Aiichirou tembló en su lugar.

—Acompañé a Gou-Chan, como siempre.

—Es tarde.

—Me encontré con Ichika-Chan y la escolté a casa. Me mostrará más de la ciudad en mi próximo día libre.

Rin gruñó mostrando sus dientes afilados. Al notar la mueca tímida, pero con miedo del peliplata, le sonrió con sorna.

— Te ves cómo alguien que nunca ha salido con una chica antes.

Los pálidos mofletes del muchacho se le arrebolaron como dos tomates maduros.

—Bueno, mi comunidad es pequeña y todo mundo se conoce entre sí. Las citas son algo complicadas. Invitar una chica al cine es casi como pedirle matrimonio.

La idea de preguntar por su castidad a Nitori le bailo en la legua, disfrutándolo como una buena broma con la que podría molestarle por largo tiempo ¿Cuantos años dijo que tenía? Sousuke se reiría mucho en cuanto se lo contara al día siguiente. El buen humor de Matsuoka estuvo a punto de mejorar hasta que el otro dijo algo qué, de alguna forma, le hizo volver a enfurecer.

—Bueno, Ichika-Chan es una chica hermosa. Creo que realmente me gusta.

Rin estuvo a punto de ladrar. Su humor volvió a ser el de un perro rabioso. Hacia la cabeza de Nitori voló la libreta de gastos mensuales, que estaba a la mano por haber anotado el costo de la chaqueta que le hubo comprado esa tarde y el desayuno de la mañana. El oficial Matsuoka aprovechó la distracción para tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo contra el sillón. Aiichirou se asustó como nunca en cuanto su anfitrión acercó la cara tan cerca de la suya, que podía sentir su aliento caliente como un bramido. Por su parte, Rin utilizaba el método de intimidación más viejo de su repertorio como policía. Con ojos fieros, le señaló con el dedo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó a una distancia prudente sin dejar de ser intimidante.

—Lo mejor será que te alejes de ella.

El barista, aunque con miedo, preguntó la razón. De verdad debía gustarle la chica si era tan idiota como para preguntar. Matsuoka respiró contando hasta diez.

—Te lo digo como amigo —Habló calmado —. Siempre aléjate de una chica cuyo hermano tenga un arma y permiso para usarla.

Nitori no se movió del sillón hasta que escuchó nuevamente un portazo en la habitación del pelirrojo. Rin se sintió apenado y molestó por tener su segundo desplante en menos de veinticuatro horas.

_**つづく** _

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza. No tengo mucho que comentar, sólo algunos agradecimientos especiales a Japiera por los comentarios vía Tumblr y a mis amigas Yumi Shishido, Isa y Mily por los que fueron vía telefónica. Se los agradezco.
> 
> Esto iba a estar desde la semana pasada, pero la gata de mi madre rompió el modem. El aparato iba a ser reparado desde el sábado, pero ya saben cómo es esto. Cuando te dicen viernes, realmente quieren decir septiembre.
> 
> Espero les esté gustando la línea por la que se está encaminando esta historia.
> 
> Dato curioso: En Japón se suele contestar el teléfono con las palabras "Moshi-Moshi" que en realidad no significan nada. El motivo viene de una antigua tradición en la que encontramos a los demonios kitsune y su capacidad de tomar la forma humana de alguien conocido. Según las leyendas, por alguna razón ellos son incapaces de pronunciar las palabras "Moshi-Moshi". De ahí que la gente suela saludarse así, aunque desconozco la razón de llevarlo a un extremo telefónico. Advierto también que no estoy segura de esta información, simplemente la leí hace mucho tiempo.
> 
> Referente a las bodas: Por el momento, en todo el mundo hay alrededor de quince países en los que es legal el matrimonio homosexual. Nagisa es un excéntrico, por lo que no me parecería extraño que quisiera hacer una locura como casarse en cada país que se le permita. Bien por ellos, que llevan siete. Se han casado en la mitad de los países donde es legal. En Japón, por lo tradicionalista de su cultura, a pesar de lo liberal que se ha vuelto, no se permite una unión nomotética de este tipo, más sin embargo, sin importar la edad, hay un hueco legal que te permite adoptar a un individuo para poder traspasarle el apellido. Cosa muy socorrida al ceder empresas y herencias.
> 
> No sólo he ingresado ya a Rei a la historia de manera directa, sino que también he mencionado a Nagisa que está próximo a aparecer. Incluso he incluido un poco a otros personajes, de manera más activa, como lo es la madre de Rin. De manera un poco más escondida la familia de Nagisa y Rei, que si bien ahora sólo son personajes de marco, en un tiempo tendrán una razón de ser.
> 
> También quería mencionar que de ahora en más, esta historia sube en su categoría de público para pasar de Rating "Teens" a "Explicit" por qué las cosas se están poniendo turbias y la "Acción, Acción" es ya un hecho.
> 
> Otro anuncio especial este que a partir de hoy las actualizaciones serán los días miércoles. Jueves si mal me va.
> 
> Un beso a todos ustedes. Comentarios y quejas son bien recibidos. Nos vemos la próxima semana.
> 
> .Misao Kirimachi Surasai.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Future Fish._ **

**_Capítulo 09. Piano._ **

 

La guardia que le había tocado comenzaba al medio día, no obstante, ese mañana se levantó temprano.

Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a correr desde, teóricamente, la madrugada, se había decidido por quedarse en cama a refunfuñar hasta que hubiera avanzado la mañana. Mas el sonido del celular le obligó a pararse justo igual que el día anterior.

La fotografía de Haruka expectante en el cubo de salida, agazapado como felino esperando por atacar en el pequeño montículo de cemento le provocó una ebullición en el estómago y un ardor en la comisura de los ojos.

—Si vas a mentir, al menos continua con la mentira hasta el final —murmuró un segundo antes de deslizar el dedo por la pantalla. —. Dime.

Haruka, al otro lado de la línea se paralizó en cuanto Rin le contestó de mala gana. Esta vez respondió de inmediato.

—Nitori-kun, por favor.

—Tsk.

Con malos modos se deshizo de las sábanas y caminó descalzo hasta la sala. Su mirada era matadora, y con el rojo escarlata de sus ojos, en la oscuridad  de esa fría madrugada, de estar despierto, a Nitori le hubiera parecido demoniaco.

En cambio estaba dormido, acurrucado cálidamente entre un grueso cobertor y el _futón_. Mirarlo tan plácidamente le causó al pelirrojo una envidia molesta, más todavía con la mente fresca de esa confesión enamorada por la que hubieron discutido la noche anterior ¡Que al idiota le gusta quien le placiera, mientras no fuera alguien del que él terminaría cubriéndole las espaldas!

Con una burbuja ardiente en la boca del estómago, Rin, con una maldad mal sana, dejó caer el teléfono desde lo alto, esperando darle en la frente, cosa que, lamentablemente, logró.

Aiichirou se levantó espantado y dolorido.

—No soy tu mensajero —Rin, sin una pizca de culpa, le espetó antes de ir a la cocina.

Nitori, más confundido que de costumbre, miró la pantalla encendida del celular indicándole que tenía una llamada en espera.   

_—¿Moshi, moshi?_

* * *

 

Conscientes de que al día siguiente Makoto tenía un turno desde temprano y Haruka debía abrir el restaurante, decidieron no hacer nada que les perjudicase.

Obviamente, cuando regresaron a casa de Nanase por la tarde, luego del templo, el pelinegro se mantuvo al margen de las caricias del castaño, visiblemente molesto. O visiblemente a lo que Makoto conocía. Cualquier externo que no fuera Tachibana jamás se daría cuenta de su actitud disimuladamente arisca.

Y es que sí un _Dios_ existía, el que fuera, sin duda se había encargado de esa incomodísima situación en la que se vieron atrapados en las escaleras de ese templo. Debía ser el hijo menos querido del Todopoderoso.

Le había dicho a Rin que ellos estaban juntos. Le había dicho y sabía lo rápido que él ataba cabos y esas cosas, después de todo, era un buen policía. La mirada del pelirrojo y su cambio repentino de actitud. Todo era la señal inequívoca de que él _sabía_.

No, Haruka no cabía en la vergüenza.

No obstante, pese a su mal humor, los besos de Makoto en la mejilla mientras le abrazaba por la espalda mientras preparaba la cena, le hicieron ceder a la larga. Su amante le hablaba de cosas que prefirió no escuchar y entregarse a hacer sólo dos a la vez: Cocinar y dejarse mimar.

Para la noche, con el acuerdo pactado entre ambos, se dedicaron a masturbarse mutuamente.

Acostados en la cama con el bombero pegado a la pared y él recargado contra su pecho, se deshicieron en caricias. Las palabras que a él le hicieron falta, a Makoto le sobraron. Poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo sin verse a la cara ni desordenar las sábanas. Su adorada bestia de ojos de cachorro terminó por desnudarse primero mientras él, creyéndolo más seguro, decidió no ceder y dejar al menos la barrera de su ropa interior como último obstáculo para evitar que las cosas se pusieran aún más intensas. El castaño le susurró estar de acuerdo antes de besarle las orejas.

Se abrazaron en la oscuridad hasta que lo creyeron pertinente. Al final, cansado y deseoso de dormir, Haruka recargó su trasero contra la cadera de su amante. Una erección a medias se frotó contra la tela de la única prenda que poseía.  Makoto se mantuvo quieto hasta que él mismo se comenzó a mover. Muy lento, para sentir mejor como el falo crecía y escuchar como el castaño se mordía los labios, conteniéndose de enloquecer. Giró el rostro para que pudieran besarse con parsimonia.

—Lame. —Con voz desinteresada, el cocinero le plantó en cara la palma de su mano y el otro se mostró obediente. Lo hizo, de hecho, de manera pausada. Tortuosa, desde el punto de vista de Haruka, quien se había decidido a no ceder demasiado. Ensalivó la piel mientras besaba las dunas sobre la línea de la vida, delineó esta y la del amor, paseó su lengua entre sus dedos y se apoderó de su pulgar, introduciéndolo a su boca mientras se mecía contra sus glúteos, frotando su erección en medio de la división entre sus nalgas. El suplicio lo sintió cuando, haciendo todo esto, Makoto comenzó a succionar su pulgar.

Haruka eyaculó en ese instante.

El bombero sacó el pulgar de su boca y le sopló en la oreja.

— ¿Estás bien? —El cocinero asintió — ¿Quieres dormir ya?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No.

Su amante le sonrió contra la nuca.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Era cierto que la actitud altanera que estaba mostrando Makoto le molestaba en demasía, pero era verdad también que eso comenzaba a encantarle.

—Tocarte.

—Hazlo entonces.

Nanase así lo hizo. Con su mano ensalivada comenzó a delinear la longitud de Makoto, aun dándole la espalda. Se encargó de sentir todo cuanto pudo. Desde cada una de las venas que pulsaban ardientes, hasta el pequeño montículo de pellejo del frenillo. El bombero cerró la mano sobre la de él.

— ¿Puedo tocarte yo también?

Haruka se tensó. El tono de voz con el que su amante le hablaba era uno con el que jamás lo había hecho.

Apenas dijo que si, el castaño introdujo la punta de los dedos bajo la ropa interior, masajeando superficialmente la cabeza de su pene. Nanase encogió los dedos de sus pies y Tachibana supo que lo tenía rendido entonces.

Sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, el otro se despegó de su cuerpo, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar de frotarse contra él y envestirle con la punta de su miembro, delineando bien la abertura entre sus glúteos, aún sobre la ropa interior. Su mano, grande y tosca, pero que le acariciaba con suavidad, le tomó por completo, masturbándole con el mismo ritmo con el que le golpeteaba en el trasero.

Finalmente, con un apagado gemido que reprimió entre los dientes, Haruka se desvaneció por segunda vez. Makoto lo hizo después, en la columna de Nanase.

A los minutos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 

Por ello al amanecer se sintieron renovados y descansados. No limpios, pero al menos estaban como nuevos.

Makoto fue el primero en levantarse para darse un baño. Besó a Haruka en la mejilla y pasó sobre de él para poder salir de la cama.

El cocinero tomó conciencia de la mañana y se preparó para iniciar la jornada. Como había perdido el día anterior, pensaba dar alguna buena promoción ese día que le hiciera, por lo menos de manera mínima, recuperar un poco del déficit de mantener cerrado en un día laboral rentable y el gasto inesperado de la televisión y el aparato de radio.

Podía preparar _Cup Cakes_ y ofrecerlos con el café por una módica suma extra en los próximos días. El Pastel de Zanahoria también iba bien con el _Cappuccino_ , ya fuera frío o caliente. Podía incluso apresurarse y hacer unos cuantos Tiramisú y Pays de Limón para incluir de postre en la comida.

Se levantó de la cama en busca de su celular. La sensación pegajosa como de costras de pegamento en el abdomen y en la espalda le espabiló con una ligera molestia, aunque nada comparado a la vergüenza exasperante de sentir su ropa interior tiesa por delante y por detrás. Marcó el número de Rin y esperó paciente a que contestara, rascando con la uña la blanquecina semilla seca de Makoto. Era temprano, y lo sentía, pero no tenía otra manera de contactar a Nitori.

—Dime.

Como lo sospechó. La voz mal humorada de su amigo le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

—Nitori-Kun, por favor.

—Tsk.

Escuchó el ruido de tela removida y los pasos de pies descalzos sobre madera. Luego vino un golpe, un lamento y el quejido del pelirrojo del cual sólo entendió la palabra mensajero.

  _— ¿Moshi, moshi?_

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Oh? ¡Hai! —el chico le contestó con entusiasmo —. Es sólo que Matsuoka-San se levantó de mal humor ¡No le diga que le dije!

Haruka se mostró contrariado, lamentando los inconvenientes que le causaba a su ayudante.

—Disculpa si te levanté.

— Oh, no. No se preocupe, Nanase-San. De igual forma no faltaba mucho para que yo mismo despertara ¿Está usted bien? ¿Se siente mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias — el cocinero casi masculló las palabras, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de preocupación y ese tono de voz para con él. Usualmente, como no expresaba mucho, la gente solía pasar de largo sus malos ratos —Nitori-Kun. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que sea, Nanase-San. Si está a mi alcance, tómelo como hecho.

Una ligera sonrisa imperceptible se coló en los labios de chef.

—Ve tan temprano como puedas al restaurante y enciende todos los hornos en la flama más baja ¿Recuerdas que te enseñé?

— ¡Claro, Nanase-San! —Con entusiasmo, Nitori se levantó del _Futón_ — ¿Necesita algo más?

Haruka lo meditó un segundo.

—Si te sobra tiempo, lava y pela todas las zanahorias que puedas. Sería todo.

—No se preocupe, Nanase-San. Tomaré una ducha y estaré ahí en treinta minutos.

—Te preparé el desayuno. Gracias.

Cuando colgó, agradeció a Rin por haberle conseguido tan entregado empleado. Luego se palmeó la frente. Había olvidado que había dicho que le habían robado el celular el día anterior.

* * *

 

—Su celular, Matsuoka-San. Muchas gracias.

Nitori dejó el aparato sobre la mesa en la que refunfuñaba su casero, dio la media vuelta e intentó retirarse con velocidad para evitar cualquier conflicto que se estuviera cocinando. Los ojos del oficial eran fieros en ese momento, por lo que, a base de sentido común en el arte de la supervivencia, intentó poner pies en polvorosa.

— ¡Nitori! —Intentó, pues, ni bien hubo dado la vuelta, Matsuoka le hablaba con una voz que sólo podría describirse como de ultratumba.

Giró muy lentamente para encarar lo mejor posible a su interlocutor, tratando de espantar su mueca de terror.

— ¿Sí, Matsuoka-San?

—Nitori —repitió su nombre con un marcado repiqueteo de sus dedos contra la madera de la mesa —. Quiero que sepas que yo no soy tu mensajero. Tampoco soy el mensajero de Nanase.

—Sí, Matsuoka-San. Lo entiendo. Dispense por favor todas las molestias que he causado. En cuento pueda, tomaré mis cosas y me marcharé. — E inclinó tanto la cabeza en una exagerada reverencia, qué, literalmente, su frente se apoyó en sus rodillas.

— ¿Marcharte? — Rin carraspeó. —. Nada de eso. No quiero que Haru vuelva a marcarme para asuntos que les competen a ustedes dos, así que, antes de pagarme tu deuda, en cuanto ese inútil te de tu primer sueldo, te compraras un celular.

— ¡Si, Matsuoka-San! —Tieso como una tabla y con los brazos bien pegados a su cuerpo, Aiichirou le agradeció con el cuello bien en alto.

— ¿No tenías prisa? ¿Qué haces todavía ahí parado?

— ¡Si, Matsuoka-San!

* * *

 

Se encontraba lavando la última zanahoria en el momento en el que la jauría de gatos comenzó a salir de los más oscuros recovecos del callejón. Los escuchaba maullar y bramar desde todas direcciones y supo entonces que su jefe había llegado.

En efecto, cuando estuvo cerca, un abrumador ronroneo colosal arrullaba el edificio como el viejo motor de una camioneta antigua.

El rostro de su jefe parecía normal, un poco magullado, pero con el estoico semblante característico que lo precedía. La diferencia radicaba en el andar apresurado con el que se dirigía al lugar, haciéndose paso entre los gatos. Tras de él, con una sonrisa ensoñada, su amigo bombero se reía a ratos mirando a los mininos.

Aiichirou se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y lo dos entraron como rayos al lugar.

—Makoto, los gatos.

El aludido siguió sin detenerse su camino hacia la trastienda, directo al frigorífico repleto de las vísceras de pescado. Nitori, en cambio, le recibió la chaqueta mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

—Hornos encendidos y zanahorias bien lavadas, Nanase-San.

—Bien.

— ¿Necesita algo más?

— Limpia las mesas exteriores, por favor.

Ni a medio segundo de su petición, Nitori se retiró con un trapo y una botella de _Windex_ en la mano.  A los quince minutos, el alto amigo de Nanase le ayudaba a sacar las mesas a la terraza. Todo mientras el chef preparaba un _desayuno continental_ para los tres.

Makoto se fue a los pocos minutos luego de que se encerrará con el cocinero a _“discutir”_ algo a la bodega.

* * *

 

Entraba al restaurante de su amigo Haruka cuando un Nitori muy apurado le chocó al salir.

Claro que no se conocían. Ni siquiera se imaginó que era el tan mentado muchachito del que todo el mundo comenzaba a hablar.  Aunque, en el momento en el que apenado le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, le adoptó como una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

En cuanto el muchacho, inclinándose con una marcada reverencia completamente avergonzada, se fue corriendo de manera apurada, se le quedó mirando hasta qué, a medio metro de la esquina, el peligris bajó drásticamente la velocidad y su carrera acelerada se convirtió en una caminata apresurada. Al perderse de su vista, entró al restaurante.

— _¡Ha-ru-Chan!_ —Canturreó anunciando su presencia más escandalosamente de lo que la pequeña campanilla de la puerta hubiese podido jamás hacer.

Por supuesto, recibió toda la atención del chef, qué, sentado en una mesa, se esforzaba por hacer cuentas. Todo el lugar olía a pastel recién horneado.

—Nagisa.

— ¡Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan! ¿Qué haces?

Haruka miró su bitácora financiera. Los números no tenían sentido para él. La cerró mientras Hazuki tomaba asiento con él.

—Quita el _“Chan”_.

Nagisa infló los cachetes, descontento.

—Todo suena más lindo cuando le pones _“Chan”._

—Mi nombre no.

— _Mou-uu_ …— hizo un puchero —. Sobre todo Haru-Chan suena bien con el “ _Chan”, “Haru-Haru”_.

Haruka se rindió. Nagisa, siendo Nagisa, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu nuevo mesero? — El pelinegro le miró intrigado. El rubio entendió perfectamente su mirada —. Mi hermana me habló de él. Rei-Chan me comentó ayer que se queda con _Rin-Rin_.

—Acaba de irse. Justo cuando llegaste.

— ¿De cabello gris y adorable lunar bajo el ojo? — _“Haru-Haru”_ asintió — ¡Era verdad de que es lindo!

El ojiazul ladeó la cabeza sin interés.

—Supongo ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— ¡Todo el mundo! Mi hermana mayor fue la primera. Ayer hablé con Momo-chan y me dijo lo mismo ¡Hasta Gou! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella nunca me ha dicho que yo sea lindo ¡Y lo soy!

—Lo eres. —su amigo reconoció.

— ¡Lo soy! Y bueno, vine a verte y ayer Mako-Chan fue a casa y habló con Rei-Chan para que los acompañáramos al templo. Me hubiera gustado ir, porque quería pedir por buena suerte. Pero estuve encerrado ¿Sabes? No había salido de mi cuarto en casi toda la semana. Me sorprendió que me llamaras ese día, _Haru-Haru_ , para que localizara a mi hermana ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cómo quedaron las filipinas? Porque mi hermana es un genio costurero. Y rápida. ¡Demonios que me sorprende! De chica era taaaan floja. Sólo se sentaba tooooda la tarde a ver tele y a hablar por teléfono con su novio. Una vez llegó la cuenta telefónica altísima y mi papá se enojó muchísimo. Luego lo resolvió quitándole la tecla de cero al teléfono. Así ella ya no podía marcar…

Haruka recibió paciente toda la verborrea de su adorable amigo. De ser otro, como Momotarou o incluso Nitori, le hubiera detenido o ignorado, pero Nagisa acababa de comentar llevar varios días recluido.

—…y pues cuando Mako-Chan se fue de casa, cuando Rei-Chan me subió la cena, me dijo que el inquilino de _Rin-Rin_ era de mi talla y que si tenía ropa que quisiera cederle. Tengo un montón que ya no uso o que nunca usé, llené dos maletas que también compré y jamás ocup…¡La Ropa! — Se palmeó la frente y le sirvió para hacer una pausa — ¡La olvidé!

Nanase no encontró que decir. Sólo se levantó. Nagisa llevaba un portafolio, pero ninguna maleta.

— ¿Quieres una malteada? Acabo de hacer _Cup Cakes_ , Tiramisú y hay Pastel de Zanahoria en el horno.

—Quiero de todo eso, _“Haru-Haru”_.

—Haru-Chan está bien.

—¡Ok, Haru-Chan!

Haruka se desapareció en la cocina unos instantes. Aun estando lejos podía escuchar al muchacho hablar animadamente por teléfono con su marido. Sirvió todo en una bandeja. Aprovechó también para vigilar el progreso en el pastel. Le faltaba mucho, pues ni siquiera había comenzado a esponjar. Al volver al área de las mesas, Nagisa le esperaba en la misma, con todo un papelerío esparcido sobre esta.

Le colocó enfrente la malteada y un plato grande con los dos postres en él. Al rubio se le iluminó la mirada.

— ¿Buena racha?

Nagisa, con un tenedor y medio Tiramisú dentro de la boca, asintió. Luego se puso serio, era hora de hablar de negocios.

A Haruka le encantaba eso de su amigo. De alguna forma, a pesar de su bravuconería y ese ánimo infantil que desbordaba desde su actitud a su apariencia, tenía momentos lucidos de seriedad bien encaminada. Justo como ahora, que su rostro se volvió en un perfecto marco de facciones adultas.

—Terminé ayer.  Aún no está editado. Esta es sólo una copia para ti. Hablé por teléfono con Ama-Chan. Por eso vine a verte.

El chef asintió a lo que el otro le decía. Prestó especial atención a los puntos que Nagisa enumeraba. Cuando su amigo dejó de hablar, se levantó silencioso, reteniendo la idea en su cabeza y fue a su oficina por un block y lápices de dibujo.

Al volver, Nagisa comía nuevamente con su cara de niño. Haruka le sirvió otro _Cup Cake_. Pocos lo sabían, porque verdaderamente no le convenía, pero aparte de Makoto, había otros que comían gratis en su restaurante. Gou, Ran, Ren, los padres de Makoto, ahora Nitori y por supuesto Nagisa. Rin y Rei gozaban también del beneficio, pero siempre se negaban a aceptar. Rei, por educación, Rin por mero orgullo.

Mas Nagisa, de hecho, era especial.

Fuera de sus amigos, que tenían cada uno su propia profesión a su gusto, pocos se detenía a pensar cómo era que él, un joven cocinero de clase media y recién egresado de la carrera de gastronomía, tenía su propio negocio a tan corta edad.

Lo normal, dadas sus características socio económicas, por muy bien que cocinara, estaba destinado a largos años de servicios en algún restaurante, menospreciado por su falta de experiencia. De hecho, así fue al graduarse de la universidad.

Se pasó más de seis meses fregando platos sin haber tocado nunca la estufa, un año entero batiendo huevo a punto de turrón y cuatro meses cortando verdura.

Fue entonces cuando Hazuki, sin estar consiente exactamente de su situación, le pidió un favor que le cambió la vida.  Él aceptó sin saber que había dinero de por medio, y cuando llegó su primer cheque, la sorpresa fue tal, que incluso quiso devolverlo.

Él había actuado de buena fe y, de hecho, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Nagisa era escritor.

Comenzó desde muy joven contando cuentos a quien se dejase. Era imaginativo y tenía una creatividad que sólo era limitada por los sueños de sus padres. No les culpaba, cuando en su país, la mejor manera de sobrellevar la vida era estar bien acomodado en una buena empresa de renombre en la que se pudiera escalar de puesto con trabajo arduo.

No obstante su hijo les hubo dado una lección, o varias. Para escapar de su reprimida realidad, Nagisa comenzó a escribir. Lo hacía en secreto y por diversión. Inventaba mundos, personas e incluso idiomas. Ponía a sus personajes en situaciones por demás interesantes y sus desenlaces nunca eran clásicos. Daba vueltas y enredaba todo con un argumento fuera de sí.

Mas su sueño real era muy diferente. Un sueño tan increíble, que una cosa mínima, como la barrera de la estatura, lo rompió en pedazos, y a él con ello.

Rei le sacó del hoyo. Se las ingenió para que desempolvara esos viejos cuadernos y le diera contexto a todas esas palabras olvidadas. Esa fue su primera novela.

De esas siguieron muchas y finalmente Nagisa se convirtió en escritor.

Haruka le hizo la primera portada cuando rechazaron todos los bocetos de Hazuki y de alguna forma su trabajo les gustó. De ahí, como sello representativo de _“Ryugazaki Rinko”_ se hablaba también del bello arte en las tapas de sus libros, por muy tétricos que fueran.

La primera portada le dio la posibilidad de soñar con su propio restaurante. El ahorro de las cuatro siguientes le hizo comprar un agradable local. Pero, la sorpresa más grata en la vida de Nagisa dio a luz a un nuevo seudónimo, la bienvenida a otra rama de la literatura y la incursión de Haruka al mundo literario.

De cabello azul, ojos como fresas y cuatro kilos de peso, la pequeña sobrina del escritor y el científico llegó al mundo. Hija de la menor de sus hermanas mayores y el hermano mayor de su marido, se encargó de poner a todos de cabeza. Los abuelos se peleaban por tenerla, una de sus tías le construyó una habitación y la otra la convirtió en su modelo favorita de toda una línea de ropa para bebé.  Así que, mientras Rei le construía una hermosa y segura carriola con forma de mariposa, el rubio se encerró en su estudio y trató de no olvidar la sensación de su índice siendo atrapado por una manita roja de dedos rollizos ni el escozor en el pecho al mirar el esbozo de una primera sonrisa.

A los pocos días, más delgado y ojeroso, le visitó con dos libros infantiles bajo el nombre de “ _Ichigo Hazuki”_ y un poco de ese viejo sueño remendado que Haruka ilustró para él y que terminaron de pagar el restaurante en su totalidad, con sus sillas, sus mesas, hornos, cafeteras, su toldo glauco y blanco e incluso sus jardineras de hierro forjado que enmarcaban los arbustos exteriores y su pizarrón con el menú del día. Obviamente también pagaron los honorarios de la hermana de Nagisa que se encargó de diseñar todo el concepto del local.

 _“Nana-Chan en el país de los Niños Grandes”_ _y “Nagisa, el astronauta pequeñito”_ dieron a sus vidas un giro bien encaminado.

Se levantó para servirle otra mateada, otro _Cup Cake_ y otro Tiramisú que tardó más en poner en la charola, que su amigo en devorarlos.

Sí, Nagisa podía comer todo cuanto quisiera.

La campanilla sonó y un estoico hombre de cabello azul y gafas rojas, entró con calma arrastrando dos maletas. El rubio, rápido como felino, se lanzó desde la silla hasta sus brazos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¡Rei-Chan! ¡Viniste!.

Acostumbrado a los desplantes de su pequeño esposo, sin inmutarse, se acomodó los anteojos.

—Nagisa-Kun, compórtate —Le murmuró, pero no lo separó de su cuerpo —. Haruka-San, espero que Nagisa-Kun no le haya molest… ¡Por Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien, Haruka-San?

El chef recordó nuevamente las heridas de en su cara. Se tapó el labio con una mano.

—Si.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

 Haruka iba a soltar la mentira del asalto, mas Hazuki, soltándose del cuerpo de su conyugue, se adelantó.

—¡Qué tontito eres, Rei-Chan! Es obvio que tuvo sexo duro.

Los otros dos enrojecieron de manera drástica.

— ¡Nagisa-Kun! ¡Por favor no diga esas cosas!

— ¡Pero es verdad! —Tomó a su amigo por el rostro —. Mira —le señaló —, labio roto, pómulo violáceo, marcas de dedos tras la nuca y se tensó cuando lo dije, aunque fue una broma.

Haruka, pocas veces se sentía avergonzado de la manera en la que se sentía ahora. Pudoroso y rojo. Y eso que él solía casi desnudarse a la primera fuente de agua en la que cupiese que viera.  

El pequeño rubio era astuto. Ciertamente con una inteligencia superior cuando se trataba de los chismes. Del alguna forma, cuando pensaba en él, lo miraba como música de piano. Alegre, vivaz, con un ritmo cadencioso y pueril que en nada podía dar pie, con unas cuantas teclas sueltas e intensas, en un pesado ambiente de suspenso y misterio, tornar todo a un aire sensual y volver, como si nada, a ese pícaro repiqueteo infantil de un Mozart juguetón.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Mako-Chan? — Rei se acomodó los lentes ante tal indiscreción, tomando a la fuerza la mano de su pareja para hacer que se callara. Nanase desvió la mirada. Esto, por supuesto, sólo incentivó a Nagisa mucho más —. ¡Lo sabía! Aunque no me imaginé que él fuera tan rudo. Pero ¿sabes? a todos les pasa a veces.

—Debiste ver cómo quedó él.

Nagisa saltó de su silla abrazando a Haruka.

—¡Haru-Chan está bromeando! Casi nunca te he visto bromear.

—No, en serio —Rei le suplicó que se sentara con un jalón de manga —. Debió ver ayer como estaba Makoto-San.

—Oh…¿Todo bien, Haru-Chan?

En cuanto Hazuki le prestó atención con sus expresivos ojos preocupados, se dio cuenta de lo abstraído que se mantuvo un momento, pensando en la situación. A él no le importaba si el mundo se enteraba de su relación…casi. El asunto estaba en que no lo había hablado con Makoto. Makoto tampoco había sacado a tema de contarles a los demás. Ni siquiera habían sacado a tema el describirse como pareja.

Nagisa y Rei, seguían mirándole.

Bueno, con título o no, él y Makoto eran pareja. Y si lo eran, era justo que sus amigos lo supieran. Con la ventaja de qué, estos amigos, siendo una _“pareja alternativa”_ bien podrían resolver sus dudas.

— ¿Debe doler?

Cuando Haruka soltó eso como bien daría a cualquiera los buenos días, Rei se atragantó con su propia saliva y Nagisa se echó a reír largo y tendido.

—¡Claro que debe doler la primera vez! Pero no suele ser tan malo, creo. Rei-Chan fue dulce un montón. Leyó mucho. Yo sólo quería que me arrancara la ropa, pero eso fue después. Cuando lo hicimos salvaje quedé como Haru-Chan ¡Rei-Chan no me dejó salir de casa por días!...y fue así como escribí mi segunda novela.

—¡Nagisa-kun!

El rubio colocó su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Él preguntó — Su esposo, visiblemente rojo, se acomodó los lentes, aún si estos estaban en su lugar —. A veces pasa, Haru-Chan, mucho depende de la lubricación o la estimulación previa.

—¿Lubricación?

A esas alturas, el científico agradecía estar con alguien de confianza y que el lugar estuviera vacío.

— Si, Haru-Chan ¿Qué usaste?

Haruka se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Los recuerdos eran borrosos dada la posición tan desesperada en la que se recordaba. Imágenes de cuerpo de Makoto sobre del suyo, con sus pectorales fuertes y su amplia espalda. Su rostro lascivo con ojos brillantes, de nariz con puente ancho y boca larga que escupía sobre su mano…

—Baba. — dijo al fin, recordando lo exacto.

—¡Baba! —Le secundó el escritor —. Con razón, Haru-Chan. Entiendo que fue desesperado, pero puedes improvisar de otra forma. Aceite de oliva, por ejemplo.

Ya metidos en la vergonzosa conversación, Rei, con las orejas sumamente acaloradas, decidió intervenir para dar una correcta instrucción.

— Haruka-San. Siempre es importante una correcta lubricación. Hoy en día en el mercado hay una fuerte demanda de substancias que se adaptan a las necesidades del usuario y la gente es más abierta a su consumo. Las hay de sabores o con afrodisiacos, e incluso las hay con retardante. Ahora qué, si se avergüenza de ir a comprarlas, hay muchos sitios en la red por las que puede hacer la compra en línea. Llegará a la comodidad de su casa en completa discreción.

—O puedes ingeniártelas, Haru-Chan ¡Como yo! —El muchacho pequeño rebuscó sin esfuerzo en su bolsillo, al cabo de dos segundos, sacó de este un pequeño tubo de plástico transparente con un espeso líquido traslucido rosáceo, casi rojo. Cuando el cocinero lo vio de cerca, resultó ser un _“Lipstick”—_ .Esto es por si te _“agarra”_ la pasión de improviso. Lo venden donde sea y no te preguntan nada. Siempre puedes decir que es un regalo para tu hermana ¡Y son de sabores! ¡El mío es de fresa! ¡Puedes elegir tu favorito!

Nanase miró con detenimiento el pequeño tubo, sin prestar atención al guiño insistente de Nagisa ni al crispado cabello de su esposo.

—Caballa. —Murmuró.

Hazuki rió pícaramente detrás de su puño.

— ¡Ay, Haru-chan! — le habló juguetón —. _“Eso”_ ya sabe a pescado.

— ¡Na-nagisa-Kun! —Rei dio un manotazo a la mesa tan fuerte, que los lentes resbalaron de su cara iluminada de un rojo tan intenso, que el cabello del oficial Matsuoka podría verse deslavado —¡Por favor, no diga vulgaridades!

— ¡Pero es verdad!

El chef no prestó atención a la discusión marital que se llevaba en la mesa. Más bien se estaba quedando con lo esencial.

A última instancia, Nagisa dejó de escuchar a su marido, se colocó el _Lipstick,_ frotó sus labios uno con otro y tomó del codo al peliazul, buscando acabar la discusión.

— ¡Haru-Chan, préstanos el baño! — Alcanzó a escuchar antes de un portazo. Ya adentro, escuchó que le gritaba — ¡Y pon música bien alto!

El cocinero puso un concierto de piano en la televisión.

**つづ** **く**

 

* * *

 

Lo dejaré hasta aquí.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que si bien me iba actualizaría cada miércoles, pero si mal me iba los jueves? Pues muy mal me fue. No mal, mal. He estado ayudando a mi madre a acondicionar su nueva casa. Aún falta un poco, pero cada vez menos.

Sólo quería dejar aquí mis notas, como siempre.

Desayuno continental es un desayuno típico, al menos en México. Este consta de Café, Jugo de Naranja, pan, fruta y huevo.

Al fin sale Nagisa. Espero les haya gustado su aparición y su oficio. También lamento si me pienso mucho las cosas. A mi cabeza le gusta hacer esas cosas y darse esos cuestionamientos ¿Les ha gustado el cómo Haruka pudo costearse su proyecto empresarial?

Sobre la treta del padre de Nagisa, tomé el ingenio de mi propio padre para con mi hermana. A él le gusta armar y desarmar cosas. Después de una increíblemente costosa factura telefónica, mi padre desactivó desarmó el teléfono y desactivó el cero, número importante aquí para marcar a un celular (en México, antes de marcar a un móvil debes digitar 044). Sólo él sabía cómo activarlo de vuelta.

Por lo de Nana-Chan, y el libro que Nagisa le escribió, tomé una versión de un cuento que mi hermana le escribió a nuestra primera sobrina. Todos estábamos vueltos locos, mi hermana menor hizo el cuento de _“Grecia en el País de los Niños Grandes”_.

Por cierto, continuando con el tema de Nagisa, debo admitir que es un personaje que me encanta no sólo porque es el elemento cómico, tétrico, tierno y pícaro de la serie, sino porque lo tomo como algo a lo que yo llamo _“Personaje Génesis”._ A raíz de la aparición de nuestro pequeño rubio en la serie, es que todo comenzó a moverse. Se encargó de convencerlos para ir por el trofeo y con ello la reunión con Rin, reabrió el club de natación, consiguió a Amakata- san y a Rei… ¡Hasta hizo que Sousuke se integrara al grupo en el Ova! (porque estaba trucado todo eso, yo lo sé). Es cómo Bulma, de Dragon Ball. Sin su aparición, dudo que Goku hubiera salido de su montaña.

Bueno, nos veremos, esta vez sí, el miércoles.

Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, al igual que los kudos y los Bookmarks. Los amo.

**_.Misao Kirimachi Surasai._ **

 

 


	10. Shorts

_**Future Fish.** _

_**Capítulo 10. Shorts** _

A Sousuke no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que Rin se encontraba no sólo de mal humor. Estar enojado era una cosa, pero estar, como justamente estaba su amigo en ese momento, era completamente otra.

Una rabieta normal adjudicaba una cara compugida, gruñidos, quejas y blasfemias, además de que los pasos serían marcados y el cuerpo estaría tenso. A veces se encorvaba y mantenía los brazos en jarra durante muchas horas.

El enojo de ahora era de los peores. Del silencioso que no se nota. El aura es tranquila pero el fondo es turbio como lodo sulfuroso. La mirada mata y desgarra y vuelve a despedazar si te mantienes a la vista, pero parece cotidiana. El cuerpo es lánguido y aun así, la desazón en la piel se nota como bruma evaporada.

Su amigo no estaba enojado como se enojaría con el Teniente o Momotarou. Algo mucho más profundo, más delicado, más  _algo_  tenía a Rin con una furia fría y devastadora, que una simple rabieta por dos idiotas tratando de conquistar a su hermana.

…Y hablando de esos dos idiotas.

Aunque lo dudó un poco, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros en cuanto estuvo cerca. Rin siquiera se molestó en gruñirle. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Dónde estuviste el día de ayer? — El oficial pelirrojo habló calmado mientras le tomaba la mano que colgaba a un lado de su hombro y la pasaba por sobre su cabeza para deshacerse del semi abrazo —. Intenté llamarte para que saliéramos un rato. Me hiciste pasar el día con " _precioso renacuajo gris"_  y mi madre.

—Fiuuu — Sousuke imitó un chiflido —. Eso suena a un mal descanso.

—Lo fue.

—Anteayer saliendo de turno fui a tomar una cerveza y me encontré con Kisumi. Nos la pasamos un buen rato en un bar.

—¿Kisumi volvió?

Sousuke se encogió de hombros. Su amigo comenzaba a evaporar la parte superficial de su mal humor.

—Así parece. Consiguió entrar de paramédico en hospital. Tomamos unas cuantas cervezas y conocimos a unas chicas. A la mía me la llevé a un hotel.

Rin levantó una ceja. Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en su rostro.

— ¿Noche movida?

—Algo— Compartió la sonrisa del pelirrojo —. La titina sabía moverse bien.

—Bueno, pero traté de llamarte también por la noche. Siempre me mandó a buzón.

Sousuke enrojeció ligeramente, se rascó la nuca y miró a un lado.

—La chica me lo robó. Se enojó conmigo porque dijo que le hice  _"cosas impensables"_ — hizo énfasis en ello haciendo el ademan de comillas con los dedos.

Rin le golpeó el hombro lastimado, y aunque se quejó, no sintió remordimiento. Sousuke era el único policía en el mundo al que podían incluso robarle un celular arcaico cuyo único mérito era una lamparita.

—No sé si eres un idiota o un imbécil.

—Tal vez ambas—Se rió —. Y hablando de idiotas…sé de algo que te mejorará ese humor de perros que tienes hoy.

Dejó que su compañero marcara su tarjeta de entrada antes de encaminarlo al encierro de patrullas, donde a lo lejos se escuchaba un gran barullo.

* * *

 

Cuando Nitori regresó, Haruka le mandó a limpiar las mesas del local ya rellenar los saleros y pimenteros.

Sin chistar, Aiichirou se entregó a la labor.

Mientras pasaba un trapo por las mesas, se preguntó por qué su jefe tenía tan alto el audio en el televisor. Desde fuera de local había podido escuchar una melodía de piano bastante enérgica.

Llevando los saleros de la primera mitad del local para rellenarlos hasta la barra, le preguntó al chef si gustaba de la música de ese instrumento y él le contestó que no. Al menos no particularmente. Cuando preguntó entonces si podía disminuir el volumen, Haruka volvió a darle una negativa.

No dijo más. Rellenó los frascos y los devolvió a las mesas. Su jefe, mientras tanto, desmoldaba el pastel de zanahoria, lo cortaba y adornaba con el glaseado de colores que estaba haciendo en cuanto él regresó al local.

Haruka, entre que colocaba una línea larga y robusta de glaseado naranja sobre una capa de glaseado blanco y entre que ponía unas más pequeñas y verdes, haciendo la idea de una zanahoria pequeñita, por el rabillo del ojo observó a su mesero limpiar la mesa más cercana al baño, respingar y alejarse rápido y rojo hacia una parte escondida de la cocina.

Rodó los ojos.

Seguro había escuchado algo.

— ¿Escuchaste algo?

Nitori saltó espantado entre una barra y el rincón.

—Yo…sí.

El cocinero levantó una ceja con elegancia. Este podría ser el momento perfecto para saber si a Nitori le molestaba ese tipo de… _relación_. Después de todo, era ahora su empleado de más confianza y Makoto un cliente frecuente del local. Seguro llegaría un momento en el que les descubriría gracias a su curiosidad nata o al sentido de discreción del que Makoto carecía.

— Y eso… ¿te molesta?

Nitori negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente…pero, bueno, hay lugares para... _"eso"._

—Los hay. —reconoció con el mismo además que hizo cuando aceptó que Nagisa era en verdad muy lindo.

— ¿Te molesta incluso si te das cuenta de que son dos hombres?

Aiichirou se quedó callado un momento, pensando bien su respuesta. Por alguna razón, su espina presentía que lo que contestara era de suma importancia para su jefe. Suspiró al fin, optando por la sinceridad.

—No — Sus ojos mostraron la profundidad de un cielo despejado. —. En absoluto. Siempre he creído que se ama a quien se ama…y aún si no se amaran, es decisión de cada uno elegir a quien se entrega el cuerpo. Somos responsables de uno mismo.

— ¿No te sientes incomodo con gente  _"así"_?

El peligris negó nuevamente con la cabeza, sus flequillos grises se ondearon pulcros y suaves.

—Estamos en un mundo más abierto. Sólo veo gente que tomó su propia decisión, lo cual respeto.

—Bien.

Haruka le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para poder sacarlo de la cocina, el barista lo siguió. Durante un tiempo, en lo que llegaron un par de clientes, le enseñó a hacer las diminutas zanahorias de glaseado sobre los pasteles.

* * *

 

Minami observó interesado el restaurante al que los había enviado el Teniente Mikoshiba. Obviamente lo conocía. Todo mundo en esa parte de la ciudad lo conocía. Lamentable para él, que nunca había podido darse el tiempo de entrar al local.

Uozumi ingresó de inmediato apenas estacionó la patrulla y lo dejó ahí, mirando el menú del día escrito con gis en la pizarra junto a la puerta. Lo que daban ese día se le antojaba enormemente, empero, Mikoshiba les había dado un mandato claro. Finalmente, imaginándose a sí mismo comiendo en una de las mesitas exteriores sin perder vista de los cerezos en flor o admirando el otoño desnudar a la naturaleza, entró para encontrarse con su compañero.

Se acomodó la gorra policial y caminó elegante entre las mesas, hasta la barra, donde Uouzumi conversaba con un elegante hombre en filipina y un  _toque blanche_  en la cabeza. No sabía de qué hablan, pero a lo que su bina decía, el otro asentía.

—Nitori-Kun. Café.

De la trastienda, invocado por esa pétrea voz plana, un pequeño hombrecito salió a toda prisa, encendió la cafetera y tomó una gran cantidad de vasos de papel. Minami lo miró con detenimiento. De pelo gris y lunar bajo una mirada azul cielo, complexión pequeña y piel extremadamente pálida, lo recordaba de la comisaría.

Uno de los altercados de Momo-Kun, si mal no recordaba.

—Teniente ¿ _Me copia_?

Un ruido de interferencia se escuchó en la radio que su compañero, Uozumi, sostenía en la mano. A las pocas, la voz enérgica de su jefe, estruendosa, como siempre, opacó incluso el concierto de piano que pasaban por la televisión. Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos.

— _Te copio_ , Uozumi.

Minami, con una mano apretando contra su oreja, le regañó desde lo lejos.

—Uozumi. Te dije que le bajaras a esa cosa.

El aludido se molestó.

— ¡Lo tengo en el volumen más bajo! —se quejó, luego volvió a la comunicación con su Teniente —. Teniente ¿ _Me copia_?

— _Afirmativo_.

—Estamos ordenando el café donde Nanase-San. Hay promoción de postres.

— _Te copio_ , Uozumi. Pregunta a Minami si trae consigo su celular.

Uozumi miró su compañero, más no necesitó de preguntar absolutamente nada. Minami siempre llevaba consigo su celular.

— _Afirmativo_ , Teniente.

La comunicación se cortó a la par que el celular del castaño policía comenzó a sonar. Un escalofrío en la espalda le hizo sentir que aquello probablemente le acarrearía problemas.

En la pantalla de su  _Smartphone_ una  _selfie_  del teniente pelirojo le indicaba que contestara. Minami, muy lentamente, así lo hizo.

— ¿Diga? —comenzó con inseguridad. Mikoshiba al otro lado de la línea se rió. Esto, en el auricular, sonaba por demás estridente contra sus tímpanos. Cambió el aparato de oreja —. No vaya a gritar por favor, teniente.

Mikoshiba pareció estar de acuerdo, puesto que lo siguiente que dijo fue muy bajo.

—Minami-Kun, necesito un favor — Ese  _"kun"_  le supo agrio al oficial de policía —. Dime ¿Ves a un muchachito de cabello gris atendiendo el lugar? Sólo di  _Si o No_.

—Si.

—Bien. Este es el trato: Uozumi dijo algo de una promoción especial.

—Ajá.

—Dímela.

Kazuki tapó el micrófono del aparato y miró al chef, luego a su compañero.

—Pregunta por la promoción de la que le habló Uozumi-Kun.

—Si compras el café, más setenta yenes, se te da un postre a elección. Hay  _Cup Cakes_ , Tiramisú y pastel de zanahoria.

A Minami le costó trabajo escuchar al dueño del local con la música de piano tan alto, sin embargo, le repitió a su teniente la oferta, le oyó balbucear y finalmente pedir que la compraran. Cuando estaba por decirlo al cocinero, Mikoshiba le interrumpió.

—Minami-Kun, escúchame bien — el castaño claro puso especial atención. Su respiración se mimetizó con un silencio profundo. Tras de él, el concierto de piano mostraba a una mujer poseída por el alma de la música, de ojos cerrados y expresión concentrada, tocaba una melodía rápida e imposible —. Pedirás los cafés acordados con los respectivos postres y te quejaras de que es demasiada carga. Le pedirás a Nanase que te preste a su empleado y en todo el trayecto hablaras bien de mí ¡¿Entendido?!

—Si. —Con voz temblorosa, Minami accedió sin dar pelea a la petición del Teniente.

—Y por supuesto que te compensaré, Minami-Kun. Sé que casi no es un secreto que andas tras de Uozumi-Kun. Te daré las guardias nocturnas más tranquilas y te propiciaré oportunidades, así que… ¿Me ayudaras a ayudarte? Sólo di  _Sí o No_.

Kazuki miró a su compañero de ronda. Takuya observaba el menú de manera desinteresada, esperando por su respuesta con la mano en la cadera, dándole la espalda. Sus músculos se marcaban bajo el uniforme policial, delineando suavemente los omoplatos. La manga corta le dejaba ver con facilidad los bíceps apretados y ese musculo del que no sabía el nombre, pero que iba del codo a la muñeca. El recuerdo fugaz de una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja perforada alzarse prejuiciosa, le hicieron tomar la decisión sin pensárselo mucho.

— Si.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue confirmar la orden al chef y quejarse por que todo junto era demasiado para ser transportado por sólo dos personas.

* * *

 

Nervioso, pero decidido a cumplir bien con su labor, Nitori recordaba tragedias. Un chico ruidoso e impasible, un hombre intimidante de mirada turquesa y un apuesto policía mal encarado con ojos de sangre y mirada predadora. No. Aunque en ese instante tenía las manos libres y estaba rodeado de postres y cafés cuidando que no cayeran, la sensación horrible de estar en la parte trasera de una patrulla la tenía bien pegada a los huesos.

— Y… ¿qué te parece Iwatobi, Nitori- _Chan_?

— ¿ _Chan_?

Uno de los dos policías, el que parecía tener un carácter más cálido, le hubo dirigido la palabra.

—Pareces buen tipo.

—No te fíes de él, que se toma confianzas demasiado rápido— El otro policía, de cabello corto y copete largo, le habló también—. Dale tiempo y te estará poniendo apodos y pidiendo prestado porque no ha podido llegar a fin de mes.

Minami golpeó el brazo a su compañero antes de llamarle cruel.

—Sólo te he pedido una vez. Y te he pagado.

—Cinco veces, de las cuales sólo dos de ellas te has dignado a devolverme lo prestado.

— ¿Cinco? Mientes.

—Con el dinero no se miente — Su voz sonó más profunda de lo que ya era —, y tampoco se olvida.

Nitori miró la pelea desde la parte trasera del vehículo, sus interlocutores difuminados por las rejas entre su asiento y los de enfrente.

—Nitori — cuando el policía de copete largo giró para verle, el peligris pudo notar viejas marcas de perforaciones en su cara. Concentrado en eso, dejó pasar la confianza excesiva que se había tomado con él, dejando de largo el  _Keigo —._ Sujeta bien los cafés, que vamos a dar una vuelta larga.

Al muchacho apenas le dio tiempo de colocar los brazos sobre los vasos cuando el policía desvió el camino de la comisaría.

— ¿Sabes quién sí que es una buena persona, Nitori-Kun? —El policía con rostro de rompecorazones le miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa encantadora, luego habló sin esperar a que el barista contestara —. El Teniente Mikoshiba.

La indescifrable sonrisa se volvió más ancha y en sus ojos se dibujó una añoranza verdaderamente entrañable. Luego volvió a hablar.

—Nosotros éramos unos malandrines.

El rostro de Uozumi, que estaba de alguna forma disconforme, se suavizó escuchando el termino con el que su amigo los hubo denominado.

— ¿Quién dice " _malandrines"_  hoy en día? No dejaré que sigas viendo esas novelas de época, que aparte son aburridas como la mierda.

Aiichirou miró con atención la discusión sin sentido que llevaban esos dos. A grandes rasgos, le recordaban a sus padres peleando por trivialidades. Sintiendo que era riña personal, giró los ojos, intentando distraerse con el entorno. Su cuerpo saltó cuando, apenas desvió la mirada a la ventana, un chorro de agua impactó contra el cristal blindado. El repiqueteo violento contra el acero laminado de la patrulla le hizo deducir que habían pasado justo debajo del chorro a presión con el que una pipa de agua regaba la naturaleza de un amplio camellón. Nitori no dijo nada. Continuó escuchándoles discutir hasta qué, nuevamente, el policía apuesto volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Te decía, antes de que este inculto interrumpiera, que nosotros éramos chicos malos. Éramos traficantes.

Ante dicha confesión, el mesero se congeló en su asiento. La desviación de la patrulla hacia un lote en construcción, le crisparon la espina. Takuya, quien le miró por el retrovisor, se rió de su reacción.

—No vamos a hacerte nada malo, Nitori. " _Éramos"_ , bien lo dijo Minami. Der verbo:  _"Ahora somos policías"_.

Una vez callado Uozumi, Minami retomó las riendas de la conversación.

— _Éramos_  traficantes. Pero no teníamos mucha experiencia. En una redada secreta, Matsuoka-San y Yamazaki-San nos tendieron una trampa y caímos tan patéticamente, que ahora no sé qué me da más vergüenza, si el hecho de que fuimos maleantes, o de la idiota forma en que nos capturaron. La idea era podrirnos unos años en la cárcel, como mínimo, pero el bueno del Teniente Mikoshiba vio algo en nosotros. Nos metió en un programa especial de protección a testigos, nos consiguió un abogado ¡y hasta nos empleó como policías!

Mientras Minami hablaba maravillas de su Teniente, Uozumi volvió a arrugar la nariz. Consecuentemente, sin poder quejarse, concordó en declarar que el pelirrojo de ojos ambarino era un buen hombre.

Ya con los cristales completamente empañados de mugre, salieron del lote en construcción y retomaron el camino a la comisaría. Una vez en el recinto y habiéndose callado el policía castaño, le dejaron salir de la unidad, la cual, apenas posar su vista en ella, Nitori pudo constatar que estaba completamente enlodada.

Cuando entraron al cuartel, cargado de cafés y postres, el ruido de un coro de chiflidos y leperadas burlonas, les dio la bienvenida.

* * *

 

Momotarou saltó en su sitio moviendo un pie antes de que una bala le perforara la zapatilla deportiva. Mojó la esponja nuevamente en el agua jabonosa y talló con ímpetu el vehículo policiaco hasta dejar el parabrisas reluciente. Muerto de pena, bajo la atenta mirada turquesa del Oficial Yamazaki y la filosa mirada roja y asesina de Matsuoka, se pegó al automóvil para enjabonar el techo. Su playera mojada y transparente se le adhirió más a la piel.

Usualmente era un cabeza dura que sacaba provecho a las situaciones. Las veces que lo hubieron encerrado en la cárcel gracias a sus disturbios en sus intentos por llamar la atención de Gou, él se dedicó a pasarla bien. Dormir en las celdas o hablar con lo demás detenidos eran sólo unas de las cosas a las que se había acostumbrado a hacer cuando le hubieron encerrado ahí. La verdad no era tan malo.

Pero esto…esto era inhumano.

Bueno…en realidad se había pasado un poco. Estrellar en un descuido el auto de Seijurou contra el muro del jardín en un intento de mostrarle a Gou- San sus habilidades de piloto había sido un poco más allá del demasiado que su hermano mayor usualmente soportaba.

Y aun así no era justificable el horrible castigo al que le estaba sometiendo.

Ya suficientemente malo era lavar los autos policías, uno a uno, con una esponja bien pequeña y a cubetadas de agua, sin permiso de manguera, como para encima hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de toda la estación y la puntería casi perfecta de su hermano mayor.

—Lindas piernas,  _Ginger._

Momotarou tragó un grueso grumo de vergüenza y humillación que se le atoró justo sobre la Manzana de Adam.

El  _Plus_ que había agregado su hermano aprovechando el enojo para matar otro pájaro con el mismo tiro, era todo culpa de Ichika y los cortísimos  _shorts_  que acababa de comprar. Porque  _"ninguna señorita decente vestía shorts así"_ , palabras justas de su hermano que terminaron por dejarlo ahí, mostrándole los muslos a todo el cuerpo policial que se aglomeraba en las ventanas para burlarse de él.

Claro estaba que con un tamaño demasiado chico, aún con su cuerpo esbelto, tuvo que cortarle los costados y mantener a la vista su  _speedo_  con el cierre abajo y el botón abierto, lo que dejó a Ichika sin su nueva prenda predilecta y a él sin pisca alguna de dignidad.

— ¡Hey,  _Ginger_! ahí queda una mancha.

Momotarou sonrió forzado, sumergió la esponja en el agua jabonosa y talló la macha inexistente que Yamazaki señalaba. Luego, el alto oficial mostró un poco de compasión.

—No entiendo que cosa tan grave hiciste esta vez para que el Teniente te tenga haciendo esto, con pistola en mano.

—Le estrellé el carro contra el jardín.

Sousuke chifló largo.

— ¿Y los  _shorts_?

—Son de  _Nee-_ chan.

Rin, quien se burlaba de él por lo bajo, se introdujo a la conversación.

—Ninguna señorita decente debe usar esa clase de ropas.

El oficial Yamazaki giró los ojos ante eso que él, como hijo único, jamás comprendería: Hermanos mayores y su complejo de protección…Después de todo él se había acostado con más hermanas menores de las que podría sentirse orgulloso de mencionar.

—En fin…jamás habría adivinado que tienes pecas en los muslos,  _Ginger_.

Momotarou enrojeció y estuvo a nada de hacer una pataleta infantil, a no ser por la bala de goma que se volvió una mancha rosa en el piso, justo junto a su pie.

— ¡Más jabón y menos berrinche,  _"Ginger"_!

— ¡Nii-Chan! ¿Tú también?

La estruendosa carcajada retumbó los pasillos con el altavoz policial que Seijurou olvidó apagar.

— ¡Especialmente yo,  _Ginger_!

Rin se rió fuerte antes de revolver los cabellos de Momotarou.

—Cada uno obtiene lo que se merece,  _Ginger._

El hijo menor del matrimonio Mikoshiba lo decidió en ese momento: Jamás perdonaría a  _"Minamicchi"_  por ese apodo de mierda.

Y hablando del Diablo de sonrisa encantadora…

Cargado de bebidas y cajitas adorables, hizo presencia acompañado de un chico que se le hacía muy conocido, pero igual no podía reconocer. El Teniente llegó hasta ellos en un suspiro antes de gritar que había postre y café gratis para todos.

Como hubo de esperarse, ni bien terminó la oración, el aglomerado de uniformados se precipitó sobre Minami y el chico de cabellos plateados quien, ingeniados como mejor pudieron, repartieron las viandas.

— ¡Vaya que eres lindo! — Un policía de gran tamaño y ancha nariz soltó sin pensar.

Nitori dio un pisotón al piso al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa que se notó más forzada que Momotarou en esos cortos  _shorts_  de mezclilla. Esa acotación comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Rin notó la incomodidad de su inquilino y, contrario a su decisión de quedarse al margen como hubo querido en un principio, dando un par de pasos al frente, se colocó al lado de Aiichirou.

—Oi —Le saludó.

Nitori sonrió con una sonrisa brillante y pura, justo como la de Makoto.

— ¡Matsuoka-San! ¡Está aquí!

—Bueno, trabajo aquí —Rin rascó la parte trasera de su cuello, lo que, para el buen ojo de Sousuke, no pasó desapercibido.

Yamazaki no tenía nada en contra del mesero de Nanase. Al contrario, admiraba a quien pudiera convivir con su mejor amigo y sus cambios de humor, repentinos y marcados. Aun así, pese al buen ánimo que  _Ginger_  y sus largas piernas descubiertas habían devuelto a su bina, se convenció a sí mismo que una oportunidad como esa sería imposible de repetir.

—Así que éste es el precioso renacuajo gris del que me has hablado estas últimas semanas.

Rin se puso rojo, Nitori infló los cachetes.

La verdad es que el oficial de dientes afilados  _si_  se refería así de Nitori. No es que pensara exactamente como su mejor amigo acaba de externar. Había sido más bien una exageración a la que se había referido para dramatizar más su situación a los dos días de que hubieron firmado el acuerdo de convivencia.

—Yo no…bueno, lo dije, pero…

Nitori le miró con ojos oscuros y profundos. Rin no supo descifrar si era furia, enojo o decepción. Volteó a Sousuke para que éste enmendara lo hecho, más él, fuera de la sonrisa burlona y el encogimiento de hombros, no estuvo dispuesto a hacer nada en absoluto.

Aunque de igual forma no fue necesario. Tan fácil como las facciones de Nitori cambiaron para mal, lo hicieron nuevamente para bien con sólo escuchar una quejumbrosa grosería leve de una voz bien conocida pidiendo que le hicieran camino. Ichika apareció en escena, se quitó un zapato y se lo arrojó a la cabeza a su hermano mayor, bastante molesta.

— ¡ _Nii-Chan_ , eres un imbécil!

Con un rugido frágil, la chica, ya junto al teniente, comenzó a golpearle el hombro con el puño. Su cara roja de ira y sus ojos brillantes como lava intimidaron poco al mayor de los Mikoshiba.

— ¿Has visto que corto le quedan a Momotarou? Ninguna hermana mía se hará faltar al respeto de esa forma. Dame las gracias de que te he ahorrado la vergüenza de salir a la calle así.

La chica infló los cachetes hasta ponerse roja otra vez y una nueva lluvia de puñetazos se auguraba en el futuro cercano del Teniente de la estación, de no ser por el peliplata que se acercó a ellos, entusiasta de ver a la hermana menor del mentado Mikoshiba del que hubo escuchado la última media hora.

— ¡Ichika-Chan!

Rin volteó a mirarle. Sólo cuando estuvo a un lado de los ruidosos pelirrojos se hubo dando cuenta que Nitori había abandonado el espacio junto a él. Frunció el ceño molesto sin perder de vista la sonrisa refrescante de Aiichirou y los ojos dorados y alegres de la  _Minishiba_.

Lo peor de todo, es que su ojo veloz pudo ver la mirada que el teniente le dedicó a su inquilino. Profunda y analítica qué, viniendo de él, no podían significar nada bueno.

Nitori miró a Momotarou por primera vez, sus ojos se centraron en lo corto de los shorts y las pecas en sus muslos.

— Así que ese short era tuyo.

Ichika palideció y los cabellos de su nuca se crisparon. Antes de que Nitori sacara más conclusiones, golpeó el hombro con una suavidad áspera al barista de Nanase.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Negó rápido con la cabeza —. Ninguna señorita decente que se precie de serlo, usaría esa clase de prendas.

Aiichirou rió tras su puño con ese gesto encantador que Rin comenzaba a conocer muy bien. El problema fue que no sólo él pudo ver la explosión de reacciones alrededor. Sousuke le miró a él y descubrió algo interesante. Ichika le sonrió de vuelta tratando de negar la propiedad de la prenda y, la reacción más peligrosa de todas, Mikoshiba se llevó una mano al mentón mirando a su hermana interactuar con el enano platinado, renegando por lo que en un principio vino a dar batalla. En su rostro había una sonrisa complaciente y ancha.

_**つづく** _

* * *

 

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo pedir disculpas.

Por cierto, con Minami y los apodos extranjeros, no es mi idea. Se la robe a  _ **Japiera**_ de su fic  _ **Samezuka, Tú y Yo**_  (muy bueno, por cierto, recomiendo el fic) y de pronto ese Minami se volvió mi  _Head Canon_  indiscutible. Sigo esperando que algún día hagan la versión de Samezuka en una nueva temporada de Free!. Eso sin duda sería una explosión de sistemas circulatorios. Mi corazón sufriría de mini infartos.

Por  _Ginger_ hago referencia a una de las tantas formas en las que apodan (o nombran) a la gente pelirroja. No veo a los Mikoshiba exentos de ello.

Agradezco mucho los Comments y _Bookmarks_  que ha recibido esta historia. También los _Hits_.

Otra cosa que me agradaría recalcar, es que me alegra que les agradara el oficio de Nagisa. Él y Rei comenzaran a salir más a menudo ahora. Lamento si tardé nueve capítulos en hacerlos entrar de lleno, más porque Nagisa es un personaje con mucho jugo al que tengo mucho cariño. Platicando hace unos días con unas amigas, terminamos concluyendo que si se pudiera describir a Nagisa en un concepto, él sería algo así como "Una Carta Trampa".

Debo confesar que el capítulo lleva días terminado, pero se quedó atorado en la laptop. No tuve la precaución de guardarlo en una memoria aparte y faltando sólo las notas de autor, se fue a dar un paseo por una larga semana. En fin, merezco linchamiento.

Extremando precauciones, nos vemos pronto.

_**.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, sólo pedir disculpas.
> 
> Por cierto, con Minami y los apodos extranjeros, no es mi idea. Se la robe a Japierade su fic Samezuka, Tú y Yo (muy bueno, por cierto, recomiendo el fic) y de pronto ese Minami se volvió mi Head Canon indiscutible. Sigo esperando que algún día hagan la versión de Samezuka en una nueva temporada de Free!. Eso sin duda sería una explosión de sistemas circulatorios. Mi corazón sufriría de mini infartos.
> 
> Por Ginger hago referencia a una de las tantas formas en las que apodan (o nombran) a la gente pelirroja. No veo a los Mikoshiba exentos de ello.
> 
> Agradezco mucho los Comments y Bookmarks que ha recibido esta historia. También los Hits.
> 
> Otra cosa que me agradaría recalcar, es que me alegra que les agradara el oficio de Nagisa. Él y Rei comenzaran a salir más a menudo ahora. Lamento si tardé nueve capítulos en hacerlos entrar de lleno, más porque Nagisa es un personaje con mucho jugo al que tengo mucho cariño. Platicando hace unos días con unas amigas, terminamos concluyendo que si se pudiera describir a Nagisa en un concepto, él sería algo así como "Una Carta Trampa".
> 
> Debo confesar que el capítulo lleva días terminado, pero se quedó atorado en la laptop. No tuve la precaución de guardarlo en una memoria aparte y faltando sólo las notas de autor, se fue a dar un paseo por una larga semana. En fin, merezco linchamiento.
> 
> Extremando precauciones, nos vemos pronto.
> 
> .Misao Kirimachi Surasai.


	11. Caramelo.

_**Future Fish.** _

_**Capítulo 11. Caramelo.** _

Al poco rato de que Nitori regresara, Nanase le dejó partir. De hecho, le obligó a hacerlo, pues el diligente muchachito se sentía culpable de no haber laborado el día anterior y, encima, tener medio día libre en el presente.

A Haruka también le sabía mal, pero él mismo necesitaba irse temprano. Con el proyecto de Nagisa en puerta, requería comprar algunas pinturas que le hacían falta. Para ello debía salir con tiempo, antes de que cerraran los almacenes comerciales, por lo que, mientras Nitori se encontraba fuera y luego de haberse despedido de un colorado Rei y un desilusionado Nagisa, que se había quedado sin conocer al barista por su repentino arrebato de  _"inaceptable indecencia"_ , palabras textuales de su marido; llamó por teléfono al bombero para pedirle que le fuera a ver en cuanto saliera de la estación.

Makoto estuvo puntual. Terminando su guardia caminó derechito al restaurante sin aletargar ni uno solo de sus pasos. Entró al establecimiento, hizo sonar la campanilla, miró a los lados buscando posibles comensales y apenas salió Haru de la cocina, colocándose la chaqueta, le tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso al sorprendido cocinero.

—Te extrañé ¿Me extrañaste?

Haruka respondió con un monosílabo que al bombero le rompió el corazón.

—No.

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo áspera de su respuesta. Desistió de decir más, temiendo que se sintiera forzado, y simplemente le besó la mejilla antes de tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo fuera del local.

Caminaron un rato largo sin la posibilidad de tomarse de las manos, empero rozando los meñiques al avanzar. Miraron escaparates, curiosearon en algunas tiendas e incluso compartieron un  _ShortCake_ al que en realidad Haru sólo dio una mordida.

Cuando llegaron al almacén donde Haruka compraba la pintura, Makoto le dejó caminar a su entera libertad. Ese era uno de los escondidos placeres que Tachibana guardaba dentro de sí. Era imperceptible, casi inexistente, pero la mirada oscura de su mejor amigo se iluminaba radiante en el fondo del iris cuando se encontraba en la búsqueda de algo en ese mundo de colores. Bien podría parecer que caminaba despacio y veía a conciencia los utensilios de dibujo, más lo que veía Makoto, quien le conocía al fin ya de manera completa, sabía que era como un niño pequeño en juguetería.

Al final, cargado de todas las bolsas con pinturas y demás caprichos repentinos, salieron del lugar. Haruka se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Escasas y extrañas cual agua en desierto, Makoto la atesoró de por vida.

Pararon para comer alguna chuchería, se sentaron en el parque e intentaron alimentar a las palomas.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer lo suficiente como para que el cielo se viera naranja, mirando a los niños correr a lo lejos, Haruka habló.

—No es que no te extrañe. Estuve ocupado.

Makoto continuó con la vista fija en los niños que se perseguían los unos a los otros. Recargó sus manos en la banca y discretamente acercó su izquierda a la derecha de su amante. Con la uña del meñique rascó la diminuta igual en la mano del cocinero.

—Lo sé. Está bien. Yo estuve pensando todo el tiempo en ti.

—Gracias.

—Te amo.

—También.

El silencio les invadió una eternidad reducida a una ridícula fracción de minuto. Ruido de voces infantes, palomas caprichosas y viento moviendo los arboles orquestaron una melodía sinfónica de un presente en el que, al fin, estaban juntos.

—Me gustaría que no pienses tanto en mí, Makoto. Te amo, pero necesito que te centres en lo que haces. Tu trabajo es arriesgar la vida. No quiero tener nada que ver con algo que podamos lamentar.

Sorprendido por el repentino despilfarre de palabras, nada común viniendo de su amante, con el dedo pequeño de su enorme mano tomó el del cocinero. Sin necesidad de mirarlo, entendió que se refería al incendio de los pasados días.

—Lo haré.

—Por favor.

Querían besarse en ese momento, que de entre todo lo vivido, parecía el más idóneo, salvo por la locación. Se abstuvieron disfrutando sólo el tacto de sus pieles juntas de sus dedos.

—Hablé con Nagisa hoy. Sobre nosotros —Haruka tragó saliva. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar —. Le dije que somos amantes ¿Eso te molesta?

— En absoluto. Es un alivio que lo sepa.

El pelinegro dudó un poco antes de dejar salir algo más de su boca. Algo que quemaba sus entrañas desde hacía ya bastantes días.

—Makoto… ¿somos pareja? —El bombero se destanteó con la pregunta. Sintió la inseguridad en su amigo, y éste pudo sentir la de él.

Otro silencio eterno, los meñiques quietos y el terror expectante de Nanase condensaron el puro aire libre y les llenaron con vicio los pulmones. El sol, de un naranja radiante, desaparecía lentamente ante sus ojos. Cuando estuvo en un punto exacto sobre la copa de un árbol, a nada de esconderse tras de él, Makoto abrió la boca.

—Haru ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

No se miraron a los ojos o siquiera voltearon los rostros, siquiera por el rabillo bajo las pestañas. Los niños gritando y cantando y haciendo los ruidos que los niños hacen mientras juegan, sobre ellos, el sol muriendo para dar vida a la noche y en la banca, silencioso, por fin Haruka le tomó de la mano, estrechándola entre la suya con inusitada fuerza.

—Si.

* * *

Cuando Nitori llegó a casa, cargado de las dos maletas, se propuso el revisar lo que había en ellas. Nanase-San le había dicho que Tachiba-San había hablado con un amigo que tenía la misma talla y que éste le mandaba prendas que ya no utilizaba. Que la buena fe había sido tal, al grado de pedirle se quedara con las maletas.

Por alguna razón, antes de abrir la más grande, su vista se centró en uno de los tantos relojes con los que parecía que su anfitrión tenía cierta obsesión.

Dejó las maletas en la sala.

Aún era temprano para ir por Gou-Chan.

El oficial de policía había tenido un humor cambiante y huraño por al menos tres días. No sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero estaba consiente que algo aquejaba al pelirrojo.

La verdad se sentía extraño andando por la casa a sus anchas de esa manera. Fuera de su tiempo de convalecencia por la enfermedad, esa era la segunda vez que estaba solo en el lugar. La primera vez, un día atrás, se había sentido como un intruso, y aunque ahora no era la excepción, decidió ir más allá tomándose libertades. Rin-San le había dicho ya que podía hacer lo que quisiera y como el día anterior habían limpiado, fuera de sentarse tranquilo en el sillón, se dedicó a recorrer el lugar con minucioso ojo crítico.

El oficial no contaba con muchas pertenecías. Lo necesario para que el lugar se viera limpio y estético. Un librero y unos cuantos estantes además de sólo una pared con fotografías varias qué, informado por la familia del pelirrojo, sabía hubo colocado Gou-Chan en el lugar. Dichas fichas mostraban parte del crecimiento de su anfitrión. Fotografías muy viejas en las que aún aparecía el padre de hombre, otras donde recocía a Yamazaki-San, más de la misma edad donde un niño pelirrosa acompañaba a los dos amigos y unas donde, un poco más crecido, se encontraba con su jefe, el bombero amigo de su jefe y un niñito rubio qué, viéndolo bien, se parecía al muchacho vestido de banco en una foto donde, estando todos trajeados, Matsuoka-San sostenía una bandera de Canadá.

Sus ojos brillaron celestes como cielo despejado cuando se centró en buscar todas esas fotos que indicaban viajes al extranjero. Un acuario cuyo letrero estaba en inglés y mostraba a un emocionado adolecente pelirrojo. Ese edificio extraño de Australia que no era otro sino la Casa de Opera de Sidney, una pareja de obvias facciones anglosajonas que cargaban con un perro negro, El Empire State, la Estatua de la Libertad, un puente enorme que supuso era el de San Francisco o el hombre caminando en las calles neoyorquinas.

Su cuerpo tembló y por poco pensó que caería al piso, lleno de admiración.

Luego se sintió tan pequeño e ingenuo. Él luchando por salir de su pequeña comunidad y su anfitrión había recorrido una buena parte del mundo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, tiritando. Su corazón se sentía demasiado grande para su pequeño torso. Y entonces la determinación nació en su ser: Quería ser como Matsuoka Rin.

* * *

Haruka miraba la vitrina de una tienda de utensilios de cocina cuando se dio cuenta del comercio a un lado. Era cliente regular del negocio en la que se encontraba, pero era la primera vez que ponía atención en el contiguo. Jamás le hubo parecido relevante y de no ser por la conversación con Nagisa, habría continuado así.

Entró discretamente y curioseó entre los coloridos anaqueles. Sombras de ojos, tintes de fantasía para el cabello, perfumes y polvos para enrojecer las mejillas, labiales, esmaltes, brochas y demás accesorios femeninos que parecían brillar con luz propia con sus llamativas gamas de color.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Haru saltó en su sitio, asustado por la mujer que ahora le sonreía. Makoto, quien le hubo perdido de vista al curiosear entre los utensilios de repostería, le buscaba en el andador fuera de la tienda.

— _Lipsticks._

La dependienta acercó el oído para poder escuchar lo que el cliente decía. Ahora, estando segura de haber entendido la mitad y habiendo adivinado el inicio de la palabra, lo dirigió de manera amable a un aparador donde se extendían un montón de brillos labiales.

El chef se sintió pequeño ante la enorme variedad que le presentaban ¿De verdad había tantas cosas diferentes de un mismo producto?

— ¿Alguno en especial? ¿Alguna marca en específica?

Nanase lo pensó sólo un segundo antes de soltar apenado.

—Sabor a curry verde.

— ¿Curry verde?

La cacofonía y resonancia debía intensificarse en ese angosto pasillo de la tienda, puesto que la pregunta sorprendida hizo eco con otra voz. Una voz que Haruka conocía más que bien. Makoto, habiéndole encontrado, se sorprendió a la par que la vendedora ante lo exótico del producto por el que buscaba.

La mujer se apretó el borde su corto faldón del uniforme, ante ella, imponiendo una altura que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, un apuesto y musculado hombre se colocaba tras de su cliente. Se sonrojó, pero intentó guardar la compostura.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Algún artículo en especial que busque?

Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—Vengo con él.

— ¡Oh!

Las mejillas volvieron enrojecerse, escuchando la voz del muchacho.

— ¿Un  _Lipstick_ , Haru?

Haru enrojeció. La dependienta les miraba atentamente.

—Hermana —el bombero ladeó la cabeza. El cocinero entendió a la perfección sin utilidad de palabra alguna. La frente de Makoto tenía escrito en clara caligrafía legible la afirmación de que Haruka era hijo único. El pelinegro odió entonces ser un libro abierto para su amante —.Tu hermana — aclaró.

— ¿Ran?

El pelinegro asintió, antes de mirar la mujer otra vez. Rehuyendo de la mirada que Makoto le asignaba.

— ¿Hay con sabor a curry verde?

—Temo que no, Señor ¿Algún otro sabor que le gustaría encontrar?

—Chocolate.

Cuando la chica se retiró en busca de algo más real y especifico, alejándose apenas un par de metros de ellos, Makoto se colocó justo a la espalda de Haruka, inclinó el cuerpo y pegó la boca a su oreja, en un afán de susurrarle algo. Nanase se paralizó con la cercanía, pero lo que le hizo tensarse fueron sus palabras.

— ¿Curry Verde? No es para Ran ¿Verdad? —no esperó respuesta alguna —. ¿Chocolate? Es para mí. No hace falta que hagas esto. Me encanta el sabor de tus labios.

Haruka no dijo absolutamente nada, adivinado lo que su pareja pensaba. ¿Besos? A veces Makoto era tan inocente.

Cuando la dependienta regresó con los que mejor le parecieron según el rango de edad que le aclaró Makoto un minuto después, Haruka eligió al menos unos tres que no parecieran tan horriblemente femeninos, pagó por ellos y se retiraron de lugar.

Aún no decidían si pasarían la noche en casa de quien, cuando el pelinegro volvió a perderse. El bombero se llevó la mano a la cabeza despeinando desesperado la melena, recordando que había un estanque enorme a la salida del área comercial, mas, para su gran sorpresa, el otro se encontraba dentro de una tienda de telefonía celular, pidiendo que le mostraran un par de modelos.

* * *

Cuando el oficial Matsuoka entró a su departamento, no le sorprendió saber que Aiichirou se encontraba ya en casa. Lo que le hizo volar su curiosidad fue el aroma que venía de la cocina. Claro estaba que no había problema en que el muchacho aprovechara los servicios del lugar, sino que nunca le había visto usarla.

Que él supiera, esos últimos días había desayunado, comido y cenado con Haru en su restaurante. Siendo franco, siquiera había tocado cosa alguna del refrigerador o la alacena. Cuando se acercó, comprobó que no era la gran cosa. Al parecer sólo preparaba uno de esos muffins instantáneos de microondas.

—Bienvenido.

Nitori le sonrió de oreja a oreja, bastante animado. Rin le devolvió el saludo sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Cómo le fue el día de hoy?

—Normal, supongo —el oficial se rascó tras de la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho le miraba atentamente, como esperando una mejor respuesta. Ante esto, Rin no tuvo más alternativa que ampliar más su comentario —. Fue un día tranquilo. Luego de que te fueras, todos seguimos molestando a Momo. Como todos vieron que Uozumi había enlodado su patrulla, quienes no la habían llevado a lavar aún, hicieron lo mismo.

El peligris rió detrás de su puño y el pelirojo reconoció entonces que esa era la forma en que trataba de reír discretamente. Haciendo memoria, le había visto hacer eso al menos ya una docena de veces. Sin más, le pareció algo afeminado.

—Por cierto, vi maletas en la sala ¿Te vas?

El barista saltó en su sitio con los hombros tiesos ¿Irse? ¿Ahora que reconocía abiertamente que admiraba al policía y quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de él? ¡Jamás!

— ¡Oh! ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! — respondió un poco más desesperado de lo que hubo querido. El pitido a sus espaldas, avisando que lo que estuviera en el microondas estaba listo, sirvió para alterarle más. Decidió dejarle reposar dentro del horno mientras se acercaba a la mesilla de la sala, dispuesto a abrir las maletas. Rin se sentó a su lado, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso.

Ni siquiera él había husmeado su contenido y realmente tenía curiosidad. Divagar viendo las viejas fotografías e ir por su amiga pelirroja consumieron su tiempo. El intentar hacer un buen gesto para con el policía también le hubo distraído de su curiosidad inicial.

— Me las dio Nanase-San el día de hoy. Tachibana –San habló con un amigo de mi talla y él me mandó esto.

El hombre de dientes afilados chasqueó la lengua en silencio. Amigo de la misma talla era una descripción bastante obvia para él, puesto que sabía perfectamente quien era lo suficientemente pequeño y menudo como para poder donar ropa que le quedase a Nitori.

— ¿Es de parte de Nagisa?

A pesar de subir un pie en asiento del sofá y apoyar el codo contra la rodilla para tener una mano en que recargar la mejilla, Rin le miró de una manera sumamente severa.

—S-si.

Nitori titubeó su respuesta, por muy bien que recordara el nombre de su benevolente benefactor.

—Tsk —Chaquéo la lengua —. Ese desgraciado en miniatura. Sólo ten cuidado. Te daré un consejo — El oficial de policía volvió a apoyar ambos pies en la alfombra. Sus manos de nudillos tensos se posaron en sus propias rodillas —. Intenta no acercarte a ese pequeño bastardo.

— ¿Usted no se lleva bien con él?

Rin sonrió mostrando su sonrisa más predadora.

—Al contrario, es de mis mejor amigos, por eso sé lo que te digo — Le despeinó antes de levantarse de su asiento —. Para él serás como un juguete favorito. Si quieres sobrevivir en esta ciudad, debes alejarte de él y de Ichika.

Nitori no entendió tal insistencia para con la linda pelinaranja. Ese mismo día, de hecho, le hubieron dicho maravillas de su hermano mayor, que aunque hubo obligado al menor de sus hermanos a hacer el ridículo, entendía que había una buena razón detrás de todo ello.

— ¡Espere! — Cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba por retirarse a descansar, recordó el par de tazas enfriándose en el horno de microondas. El oficial le esperó hasta que le hubo tendido una de las tazas, intentando no quemarse —. Para usted.

El dentado hombre de melena roja agradeció el gesto con desinterés, pero se rehusó a aceptar el postre.

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.

Y sin más, se retiró a su habitación, dejando sólo y con la mano extendida al pequeño peliplata.

* * *

Rin salió temprano dispuesto a correr una maratón, luego de sentirse flojo durante un par de días en los que no hubo hecho a su rutina de ejercicio. De hecho, salió tan temprano que ni siquiera Nitori se había levantado. También volvió tan tarde que al llegar, éste ya se había ido.

Agradeció por el silencio y la tranquilidad. Sólo él en su propio apartamento.

Colocó el canal meteorológico y desayunó algo ligero. Lustró sus zapatos y de paso, los tres pares nuevos que encontró en la zapatera del  _genkan_  que supuso, Nagisa le hubo regalado al peligris. Eran bonitos, reconoció, pero nada que ver con el estilo que probablemente pudiera gustarle a su inquilino. Eran demasiado _…"Nagisa"._  Y aunque los dos andaban por el mismo estilo, tomando en cuenta la horrible chaqueta que hacía un par de días Aiichirou hubo elegido, tenían diferencias importantes entre los dos.

Se encogió de hombros. Fuera de ese atuendo con que le hubo conocido, Nitori no tenía siquiera ropa interior propia, así que eso del estilo no le quedaba muy claro tampoco. Habría que salir de compras algún día con el muchacho para tener seguro sus gustos.

Pensando en eso, y con la curiosidad moviendo mórbidas sus intenciones, miró el reloj más próximo para asegurarse de que aún era temprano para su encuentro con Sousuke y, afianzándose de que aún le queda tiempo, se dispuso a revisar el armario de Nitori, deseoso de saber la ropa que le hubiera regalado Hazuki.

Al abrir la puerta, la sorpresa le asaltó al ver el futón arrojado sin cuidado dentro del armario, con las maletas sobre de él y ropa descuidadamente colgada en ganchos. Lo único cuidadosamente colocado eran las filipinas de su uniforme.

Gruñó una maldición y miró su reloj de pulsera. Tomó las maletas y el futón y las arrojó al pasillo, descolgó la ropa y la tiró sin miramiento fuera del apretado rincón que le había designad para sus cosas. Y cuando vió la caja de cartón en la que le había regalado la ropa que tenía guardada de Australia, el coraje inicial se le esfumó al mirar el contenido.

Dos de las tres camisetas que él le había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia, además de tres de sus cuatro únicos calzoncillos, sus dos pares de calcetines y dos de los tres rastrillos del paquete económico que le hubo dado el día del acuerdo.

Algo se le revolvió en el pecho de manera dolorosa y asfixiante cuando se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que tenía Nitori, siquiera la chaqueta que él le hubo regalado, habían sido del gusto o el estilo del muchacho. De hecho, él se había reusado a pagar la que el barista había elegido y había comprado la que era más a su propio gusto.

Regresaron las cosas a su lugar, aunque de una manera más organizada. Colgó la ropa con cuidado, dobló el futón de la manera correcta y colocó las maletas sobre de este como Dios mandaba. Aunque, cuando colocó la más pequeña sobre la grande, esta rodó y se abrió, dejando fuera su contenido.

Las orejas se le pusieron rojas y el corazón se le aceleró, recordando que Nagisa, siendo Nagisa, era un verdadero desgraciado en un empaque reducido.

* * *

Nada más entrar al local, Nitori encendió la televisión en el canal meteorológico. Costumbre que quería copiarle al oficial Matsuoka. Siempre era importante saber el clima que les deparaba en caso de cualquier emergencia que pudiera suscitarse. En el caso del restaurante, por ejemplo, podía estar al pendiente para no regar los arbustos ese día o tener presente el meter la pizarra, en caso de que se augurara lluvia. También serviría para hacer platica entre los comensales y recordarles tener cuidado al seguir con su camino.

Otra cosa que quería tomar del pelirrojo policía, apenas tuviera la oportunidad de comprarse unas zapatillas deportivas, era su rutina de  _jogging_. Estar en forma también era una ventaja. Más para él, que sufría de asma.

Limpiaba las mesas exteriores preparándose para sacarlas cuando los gatos comenzaron a salir. Entonces se quitó el sudor de la frente y se paró junto a la puerta, listo para recibir a su jefe, quien llegó tranquilo, seguido de su amigo el bombero.

Nitori no dijo nada, pues no era de su incumbencia, pero era ya la segunda vez que llegaba temprano con el oficial Tachibana, y ya antes se los habían encontrado en el templo el otro día. Sabía, por lo que le había dicho Nanase-San, que eran mejores amigos, pero el que llegasen juntos se le hacía bastante sospechoso. Daba la impresión de que el uno se quedaba en la casa del otro.

Sacudió la cabeza espantando cualquier idea indebida y en lugar de hacerse más suposiciones indiscretas, se decidió a saludar al chef.

—Buenos días, Nanase-San, Tachibana-San.

Su jefe asintió con la cabeza, serio. Makoto, por otro lado, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Nitori-Kun.

— ¿Has dado de comer ya a los gatos?

Nitori sonrió. Alimentar a los felinos era su parte favorita de la mañana, mas sabía que era una cosa que le gustaba hacer a su jefe. Sólo había que ver cómo le brillaban los ojos y la dedicación con la que empaquetaba las vísceras desde un día antes.

— Aún no, Nanase-San. Lo esperaba para eso —el cocinero, complacido, dejó lo que llevaba consigo sobre una de las mesas y le revolvió el cabello a Nitori, en un gesto muy parecido al que tenía el oficial Matsuoka para con él —. He limpiado el baño, las mesas y la pizarra mientras tanto.

Haruka le esbozó una sonrisa corta y anticipando la emoción de Makoto, los condujo a los dos a la cocina. Les dejó acariciar y alimentar a los gatos mientras él se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Sousuke llegó con casi media hora de retraso.

No se alarmó, pero le riñó por su falta de orientación y la poca atención que tenía para con esta. En su opinión, si sabía que se perdía con facilidad, debía salir con tiempo de casa y evitar tomar atajos que no conociera.

Yamazaki, como siempre, se hizo el tonto y sólo dijo que sí a todo sin poner realmente atención.

Caminaban tranquilos por la calle en ese momento, rumbo a la zona comercial, con las camisas del uniforme colgándoles del brazo. Aún les quedaban un par de horas para que su turno comenzara, así que no llevaban verdadera prisa.

Les daba tiempo de curiosear a gusto y hasta comerse algo por ahí. Sin embargo Rin sugirió ir primero a lo que les atañía.

Sousuke, reconociendo que era un favor que el pelirrojo le estaba haciendo, a regañadientes aceptó. Afortunadamente para él, el local que buscaban estaba casi al principio de la zona.

— ¿Y ya pensaste qué es lo que quieres?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. No muy interesado en ello.

—Sólo quiero algo funcional.

Al llegar, entraron al lugar sin siquiera mirar los escaparates. Las puertas automáticas hicieron sonar un  _ding dong_ y con su presencia ya anunciada, no pasó ni un segundo sin que fueran atendidos.

De hecho, la chica que se les acercó, aún con su uniforme azul nada favorable, era bastante mona.

—Muy buenos días, caballeros ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sousuke la miró de manera intensa, la chica se intimidó hasta ponerse roja. Escondió su nerviosismo tras una sonrisa temblorosa.

—No sé ¿Puedes?

Rin rodó los ojos. Luego golpeó a su amigo en el hombro lesionado.

—Venimos a comprar un equipo —a su mente le vino lo tonto que debió escucharse ¿A qué más se podía ir a una tienda de telefonía, sino a comprar un aparato? —. ¿Puedes mostrarnos algunos?

La mujer volvió en sí e irguiéndose segura, les pidió que le acompañaran a los diferentes anaqueles. El pelirojo guardó silencio mientras su amigo preguntaba por ciertas especificaciones que iban aumentando, sólo por el placer de escuchar a la dependienta hablar de los beneficios de ciertos modelos.

Rin, sabiendo que Sousuke pronto perdería el teléfono, le recomendó un modelo dispensable; luego se retiró a curiosear, dejando que su amigo obrara su magia para con la muchacha.

Miró aparadores y comparó tarifas, sólo por hacer algo.

— ¿Algún modelo en especial?

Casi saltó en su sitio. Un hombrecillo parado a un lado suyo le sonreía de una manera demasiado ancha.

—No, gracias, sólo miro.

— ¡Oh, bueno! —el hombre se inclinó en una reverencia ligera —. De cualquier forma, si necesita algo o tiene alguna duda, no dude en preguntarme.

Rin dijo que si, con el fin de sacarse al tipo de encima, cuando, en el escaparate de ofertas, divisó un teléfono color blanco que llamó su atención. Miró a Sousuke de reojo. La chica le mostraba algunos modelos sobre un mostrador alejado.

—Disculpe —murmuró antes de que el vendedor se fuera y tuviera que hablar aún más fuerte —. ¿Podría mostrarme ese modelo de allá?

El vendedor accedió con una sonrisa.

Media hora después, tanto el hombrecillo como la chica mona hubieron hecho cada quien una venta.

* * *

Haruka tanteó el pequeño tubo de brillo labial en su bolsillo izquierdo. Con el restaurante vacío, luego de una ajetreada mañana, las cosas estaban sumamente silenciosas.

Nitori, como era costumbre, había salido rumbo a su encargo habitual para con la menor de las Matsuoka. No pasaron de cinco minutos de su ausencia cuando Makoto le hubo mandado un mensaje al celular anunciando que le esperase para almorzar.

Se levantó del banquillo de la barra donde reposaba y, balanceando sus ideas, se colocó junto a la puerta, hasta que vio al bombero atravesando el parque, gracias a la vidriera del restaurante.

Al momento de sonar la campanilla, Haruka cerró con llave tras de él.

—Ven. —murmuró. Makoto le siguió sin preguntar nada.

A paso lento lo dirigió a la cocina y apenas hubieron desaparecido de la vista de los transeúntes, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, acorraló al bombero contra la pared, entre un rincón y una repisa de trastos. Makoto, destanteado por lo repentino del ataque, se quedó quieto, quejándose por lo bajo de su adolorida quemadura que no terminaba de sanar.

Finalmente, el cocinero atacó su boca con un hambriento beso al que el castaño no se resistió. Embobado, de hecho, paseó sus dedos por la menuda cintura del pelinegro, quien le gimió en la boca.

—¿Haru?

El llamado salió acalorado entre sus labios, con un susurro que se convirtió en vapor. El aludido sacó el brillo labial de su bolsillo.

Tachibana le miró dubitativo. Los besos de su novio le gustaban tal cual eran, simples con el sabor de su boca natural.

—Haru…me gustas así. – murmuró despacio, con un hilo de voz, mirando cómo, con dedos tembloroso, Nanase destapaba el pequeño tubo. El aroma a chocolate se esparció entre sus alientos y entonces se dio por vencido. Si su amante quería ponerse el labial, le dejaría hacer. Igual y hasta le gustaba el sabor chocolatoso entre los besos.

Con un apretón entre sus dedos, un líquido traslucido y marrón brotó apenas del pequeño orificio del pequeño embace. Makoto dio por sentado que Haruka lo untaría en sus propios labios, por lo que, sorprendido, abrió en desmesura los ojos al sentir el frio bálsamo sobre su boca, delineando el contorno donde le había besado.

—¡Haru!

El aludido miró fijamente sus ojos y su amante creyó entender lo que quería, por lo que, sin perder tiempo, intentó asaltar sus labios esta vez, mas Nanase, con una mano contra su frente, le paró en el camino. Mientras dudaba, con la misma mano empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, obligándole a arrodillarse.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando entendió lo que su amado quería.

— ¡Haru! — esta vez gritó alterado, luego bajó la voz, tembloroso —. ¿A-aquí?

Una repentina risa quiso salir de la boca del pelinegro, que se supo contener con gran presteza ¿Se hacía ahora el santurrón, cuando el día anterior le asaltó en la bodega? Makoto hipócrita.

Volvió a poner presión en su cabeza y el otro se dejó vencer. Con cuidado desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó hasta las rodillas. La ropa interior azul de Haruka mostró entonces el tesoro que Makoto tanto amaba, irguiéndose para él.

Con un dedo en gancho jaló hacia abajo el elástico de la prenda lo suficiente para dejar salir la hombría de su amante, que se mostró sin timidez. No era especialmente grande, pero, reconoció, era  _"bonito"._  O al menos todo lo  _"bonito"_  que un pene podría ser.

De color claro y una curvatura ligera, se levantaba hacia arriba, apuntado el ombligo, con delgadas venas que trazaban caminos por su longitud.

Se relamió los labios, nervioso, sintiendo el sabor artificial a caramelo de cacao. El glande, de un color agradable, parecía brillar húmedo en un tono ligeramente rosado.

Cierto era que, si bien habían hecho el amor un par de veces, esa era la segunda vez que veía el miembro de su novio. De esas dos ocasiones, era la primera vez que lo miraba con detenimiento minucioso. Recordó azorado entonces que en aquel anterior momento, se había relamido los labios, encontrándolo apetitoso.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, extrañamente inseguro. Esa era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, así que necesitaba concentrarse. Suspiró y exhalo, contó hasta tres y con cuidado lo tomó con una mano antes de meter la punta a su boca.

El miembro resbaló fácilmente entre sus labios, gracias al bálsamo de chocolate que con el que le habían embadurnado. Le introdujo hasta donde la inexperiencia le permitió y haciendo la nuca hacia atrás, le sacó arrastrando la boca en el camino.

Arrodillado, con una mano apoyada en su propia pierna apenas encima de la rodilla, utilizó la otra para masajea al hombre que se encontraba de pie, frente a él. Volvió a introducir el miembro con un movimiento de toda su cabeza y repitió el proceso para sacarlo nuevamente, con relativa facilidad, sin saber a ciencia cierta quien tenía a quien justo donde lo quería.

Sería mentira decir que no había pensado en hacer eso antes, más el ataque del cocinero había sido bajo y repentino…y le encantaba totalmente. Que Haruka fuera una parte más activa en esos enredos de pasión sin que tuviera que sacar a tema a Kisumi, le hablaba de lo lejos que estaban llegando, que era justo a donde quería ir.

Se esmeró en concentrarse en la labor, sin abrir los ojos. Pendiente de los sonidos suaves y cortados que el cocinero dejaba salir desde lo profundo de su garganta. Sacó el pene de su boca, besó con cariño la punta y volvió a meterlo con menos pena cada vez, acostumbrándose a la sensación y a su textura, con la mano de Nanase aún recargada en su cabeza.

Intentó ir despacio para no errar nada, encorvando la espalda para estar a la altura indicada, cubriendo el filo de sus dientes con sus labios enrollados hacia adentro, tratando de no raspar nada.

Lento y más lento. Con paciencia para ganar su recompensa.

—¡Makoto!

Con su nombre ahogado en un suspiro, Haruka intentó separarlo de sí jalándole del cabello, a lo que el aludido se negó. Sin poder hacer más, calladamente el cocinero eyaculó dentro de su boca. Makoto tuvo que apresurarse a escupir en el fregadero lleno de trastes por lavar, dejándole un sabor alcalino en la lengua que ni siquiera el sabor chocolate del brillo de labios pudo quitar.

* * *

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Pues lo harás!

La discusión acalorada se llevaba a cabo en el despacho del Teniente.

Momotarou, sobón y de coco duro, se reusaba con vehemencia a la orden que su hermano mayor le exigía a obedecer. Primero muerto a seguir con el ejemplo de Seijurou, y, dicho sea de paso, de sus anteriores ancestros.

El padre de la familia Mikoshiba había sido oficial de policía, y a su vez, el abuelo también lo había sido. También el padre de su abuelo y el padre del padre del abuelo, e, incluso, el padre, del padre, del padre del abuelo.

En sí, la tradición dictaba la sentencia azul del uniformado servidor de la justicia.

Tradición que Momotarou, alma libre, reprobaba con ahínco. Para él, más que un legado, era una maldición generacional aquello de pasarse la gorra y la placa los unos a los otros.

La vida de servidor a la comunidad no era para él, que si bien quería aventura, no era de ese tipo la que esperaba. Quería ser lo que fuera que él quisiera, aún si en ese momento no lo tenía para nada claro.

Aunque, lo único que tenía bien justo en la cabeza era que quería irse de ahí. Iwatobi era una ciudad pequeña para su espíritu de aventura. Por ello, una vez obtenido el corazón de Gou-San, escaparía con ella para irse bien lejos a hacer una vida interesante.

La colmaría de placeres y le daría lo que ella desease más. Tendrían hijos, hermosos, pecosos y pelirrojos, y sus hijos a su vez tendrían hijos. Él jugaría con sus nietos y les podría apodos a todos y cada uno. Todos pelearía por estar en el regazo del abuelo y él les contaría historias de lo grandioso que había sido en su juventud. Todos admirarían al abuelo. Y cuando llegase su hora de partir, antes de que su amada Gou dejase el mundo, porque las mujeres suelen vivir más que los hombres, cada uno de sus hijos, sus nietos y sus bisnietos recordarían lo increíblemente genial que había sido en vida, y todo porque no había sucumbido a la tradición para ser un insignificante número más en el cuerpo policial.

Él estaba destinado a la grandeza.

— Ya va siendo hora de que te unas a la comunidad como un miembro útil a la sociedad. Y como segundo al mando en casa, también pienso que es hora de que aportes alto a la familia. Hasta el momento has sido más un problema que un apoyo familiar.

—¡No me importa!

Mikoshiba, el mayor, suspiró exasperado. Su hermano menor, por mucho que lo adorara y que éste le admiraba, era un tozudo de primera.

Exhaló sin ganas de sacar su último recurso, que bien sabía le auguraba el éxito, pero le dejaría con un mal sabor de boca. Predecible y tonto, sabía que cedería enseguida.

—Sé, de buena fuente, que a Gou-Kun le gustan los hombres uniformados.

Momotarou, aún cruzado de brazos, disimuladamente le prestó atención.

— ¿No lo sabías? ¿Por qué crees que admira tanto a su hermano? También habla mucho con el oficial Yamazaki. E incluso, sabes que es buena amiga del oficial Tachibana. Es el uniforme. A mí apenas y me hablaba antes de ser policía.

El menor de los pelirrojos le miró por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo un puchero, pero dudando de su posición, a punto de ceder.

Si bien lo conocía su hermano, que pese a sus modos, era un hombre sumamente listo. No por nada había llegado tan lejos siendo tan joven, policialmente hablando.

Momotarou relajó los brazos, a nada de ceder, cuando un huracán tan o más ruidoso que el teniente, entró sin tocar a la oficina, en un mar de furia.

Que el mundo se persignara cuando Ichika Mikoshiba se enojaba.

—¡Onii-Chan!

Seijurou respingó en su asiento, pero su expresión no titubeó. Frente a él, un leopardo de ojos ambarinos le enseñaba los colmillos.

— ¡Onii-Chan! ¿Es verdad lo que dice madre? ¿Qué piensas enlistar a Momo?

En ese momento, hasta el teniente temió por su vida y maldijo por lo bajo la lengua floja que a veces su madre llegaba a tener. Asintió con la cabeza, intentando no perder la compostura.

Con la palma de su mano pequeña, Ichika dio un golpe seco al escritorio que hizo saltar hasta a Momotarou.

— ¡Hermano! Esto es injusto. Llevo al menos tres años pidiéndote entrar al cuerpo de policía. Y de buenas a primeras metes al inútil de Momo a las filas.

— ¡Hey!

El aludido saltó en pos de defender su dignidad, mas los ojos asesinos de la única mujer entre la camada de varones, le frenó con un gruñido, que de poder, habría sacado humo.

—Ninguna hermana mía será oficial de policía — El teniente levantó la voz, envalentado nuevamente al ser el mayor de los tres —. Es un oficio peligroso al que no estoy dispuesto a exponerte. Te lo he dicho una y mil veces. Lo hago por tu propio bien.

—Soy igual o mejor que cualquier hombre en esta jefatura, Onii-Chan, y lo sabes.

— No pienso a permitir que corras ninguna clase de peligro en esta profesión tan arriesgada. La garantía de terminar el turno con vida es incierto. Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

Momotarou escuchó la discusión, por primera vez callado. Si algo tenía la familia Mikoshiba, aparte de una horrenda tradición y los ojos como gato, era una determinación apabullante. Incluso él, por muy vago que fuera.

Y, siendo el menor de los hermanos, con un padre ausente por el oficio y una madre volcada a ser de utilidad desde casa, había sido testigo de la devoción con la que su hermana veía a los varones de la familia.

Siempre deseosa de sostener la gorra de su papá cuando este volvía luego del turno, o de mirar a su hermano mayor haciendo ejercicios en el patio, dispuesto a prepararse para cuando tuviera que dar la vida para servir al pueblo.

Muchas veces fue quien le contara las lagartijas y las sentadillas o el que echara a correr para que ella le atrapase. Quien en secreto también, muchas veces le acompañó al local de tiro, donde aprendieron los dos a usar un arma.

Así que, sin perder su compostura terca, compadeciéndose de ella, decidió ser por primera vez en serio. Lo que podría llamarse un buen hermano. Ichika iba a estar sumamente endeudada con él por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que dejaría a su hermano mayor contra la pared.

— ¡Nii-Chan!

Ambos dejaron de pelear mientras el grito del menor de los hermanos resonó ruidoso en el pequeño despacho. Le miraron con atención.

—Nii-Chan. Entraré  _SÓLO_  si ella entra.

Ichika le miró asombrada, aunque no tanto como pudo haberlo hecho Seijuro, quien, de una manera derrotada, suspiró antes de comenzar a reír.

Pocas veces podía vencerse al mayor de los Mikoshiba.

— ¡Bien jugado, Momotarou! Pero te advierto que estas firmando tu sentencia ¡Ahora tienes que ser tan bueno como tu hermano mayor! Ichika, estás dentro, pero sigo siendo yo quien manda.

Ambos asintieron a las palabras del más alto de los pelirrojos

— ¡Matusoka, Yamazaki! ¡A mi despacho! — gritó, innecesariamente, en el intercomunicador.

Los aludidos, que apenas ingresaban la tarjeta de inicio de turno, entraron aprisa y bien firmes a la oficina del Teniente.

— ¡Señor!

Mikoshiba les pidió que se acercaran, e intentó romper la tensión exagerada del ambiente extendiendo hacia ellos una canastilla que tenía en el escritorio.

— ¿Gustan?

Ambos policías miraron el interior del recipiente de mimbre, cuyo contenido eran caramelos de café. La mirada del teniente no dejaba lugar a una negativa. Agarrando un puño cada quien, los guardaron en sus bolsillos.

— Caballeros, me complace informarles que mis dos hermanos, aquí presentes, a partir de hoy estarán enlistados en el cuerpo de policía. Así que requiero de mis dos mejores elementos para que les indiquen sus deberes.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, o casi. Ichika pasó de Rin, como si este no existiera en absoluto. El policía de cabello borgoña sintió un poco de remordimiento ante esto, más no flaqueó en nada. Lo que sí, con decepción, Seijuro notó la actitud de su pequeña hermana. Era una lástima, le gustaba el oficial Matsuoka para cuñado.

—Matsuoka, muéstrale a Momotarou las instalaciones. Ya va siendo hora que conozca algo a parte de las celdas.

Rin se puso firme y tocó con el índice la frente, con la palma abierta y el pulgar doblado, justo como un saludo militar debía hacerse. Luego, dando media vuelta, se retiró siendo seguido por un Momotarou terriblemente resignado.

Mikoshiba les miró irse y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se dirigió entonces al alto pelinegro. Encaminándolos fuera de la oficina

— Oficial Yamazaki, encárguese por favor de darle un recorrido completo a la señorita Mikoshiba por el área de Archivo. Asegúrese de que le enseñen a llevar el seguimiento de una denuncia y finalmente colóquela en el puesto que Maaya ha dejado por maternidad, en el área de emergencias telefónicas. No permita que se aleje del área administrativa ¡Es una orden!

Yamazaki con desgana hizo un saludo como el de Rin, pero mucho más lánguido antes de darse la vuelta. Escuchando como la chica a su cargo soltaba un grito sorprendido a la vez que la puerta del teniente se cerraba en su nariz.

Se quedó parado sin mirarle, escuchando como ella golpeaba con el puño intentando abrir. Harto entonces, le habló con profundidad.

—Vamos, enana. No resuelves nada aquí parada.

Y si, inflar los cachetes y maldecir a su hermano no iba a servir de nada.

Seijurou, nuevamente, se había salido con la suya.

* * *

Cuando Nitori regresó, se encontró con su jefe leyendo un enorme pila de papeles y a al bombero lavando la pila de trastes y ollas que él había dejado remojar antes de escoltar a Gou-Chan.

Le pareció sumamente extraño, pero nada lento se apresuró a saludar a su jefe y a correr hacia el bombero, apenado de que éste hiciera su labor.

—Disculpe por favor. Ya termino yo de lavar todo eso, Tachibana-San.

El hombre le sonrió con las orejas rojas. Se negó a ello de una manera amable, argumentando que estaba por terminar, a lo que el barista insistió.

Nanase, mirando la escena desde su mesa en el rincón, llamó a Nitori a su lado. Éste, dubitativo, se acercó para ver lo que su jefe necesitaba.

—Déjale. Ya casi termina.

Aiichirou asintió. Luego se giró hacia la barra, dispuesto a limpiar lo que sabía, continuaba limpio. Haruka le miró, recordando un poco de todas las cosas que le hubo contado en cuanto le conoció. No había puesto mucha atención, pero un par de aún las recordaba.

—Nitori-Kun ¿Te gusta leer? — El peligris se sintió extrañado con la pregunta, más contestó afirmativamente —. Bien, necesito tu ayuda ¿Podrías leer esto para mí?

— Claro que sí, Nanase-San— el muchacho se sentó a su lado —. ¿Qué parte?

Haruka miró las centenas de hojas con pereza. La literatura de Nagisa era hermosa, pero, ciertamente, él era un poco reacio. De cualquier forma, necesitaba de leer la obra para tener en claro opciones de portadas.

—Todo.

— ¡¿Todo?!

—Haru!

Makoto, desde la cocina, se quejó, disconforme con la vaguedad que su novio estaba demostrando.

—Léelo todo, por favor.

— Haré lo que pueda, Nanase-San ¿Qué es?

—Léelo –repitió, un poco harto. Nitori guardó sus dudas y comenzó con la lectura. Mientras, su jefe se recargaba en la silla, cerrando los ojos.

—" _LA INCONEXA MEMORIA DE UNA BALA PERDIDA"_  —leyó en mayúsculas lo que parecía un título, luego siguió  _–. "Por Ryugazaki Rinko"_

La voz le tembló y la hoja, de color amarillo, se le resbaló de entre los dedos. Miró el papel en la mesa, luego miró a su jefe, estupefacto. Haruka se removió incomodo en la silla, esperando a que continuara.

— ¿Ryugazaki Rinko? — Preguntó.

— Si.

— Ryuugazaki Rinko ¿escritora de misterio? Haruka arrugó la nariz. Nunca entendió por qué Nagisa se había adjudicado otro nombre femenino, siendo que podía ponerse un nombre de varón en el seudónimo. De cualquier forma, no era asunto suyo.

— Si.

— ¿Ryugazaki Rinko? ¿La llamada "Agatha Christie" japonesa? ¿Es este uno de sus manuscritos originales? —El chef no entendió la referencia, por lo que sin más, volvió a decir que si, agregando que era, de hecho, su nuevo libro.

Aiichirou en ese momento comenzó a hiperventilar. Makoto, asustado, salió de la cocina, dispuesto a auxiliar al empleado de su pareja.

— ¡Haru! ¡Rápido! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

Con el recuerdo presente del indeseable pelirosa que había regresado a la ciudad, e inquieto por la posibilidad de que al pedir una ambulancia éste podría venir en ella, salió a paso lento del establecimiento rumbo a la farmacia para comprar un inhalador.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Haru se encontraba sentado en una mesa, escuchando con atención las palabras de Nagisa en los labios de Nitori.

Su voz, demasiado aguda, discrepaba mucho al ambiente de misterio que la novela retrataba, mas sin embargo, de una forma u otra, atrapaba sus sentidos con una envolvente atmosfera de abstracta irrealidad.

"… _miró el cuerpo tendido bajo el árbol de durazno, con la soga al cuello y las fibras rotas. La sangre brotaba tras de su cabeza, obscureciendo aún más su cabello azabache que en ese instante, en esa noche despejada de luna y con sólo un par de estrellas, asemejaba tinta negra derramada sobre agua. En su pecho, manchando de rojo el delicado encaje del camisón salmón, la herida de una bala, que transformaba un frustrado suicidio en un asesinato"._

La imagen de la portada llegó a su mente con aquel fragmento que Nitori había leído. Las palabras que siguieron perdieron el sentido. Abstraído en el momento, con la mujer recostada delicadamente a los pies de un árbol que en sobra de una noche de luna nueva, mostraba las flores de durazno floreciendo tenebrosas envueltas en misterio. La expresión en su rostro sería de paz, con el cuello rojo y una soga cual collar, vistiendo un delicado camión de encaje al que resaltaría los muslos con la caída de la tela sobre un cuerpo grácil y femenino. En el pecho un punto rojo. Y la cara, bonita y delicada, tendría los ojos cerrados con pestañas largas, labios pálidos, mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello en tinta china.

Con ese cuadro prendado en la cabeza, detuvo a Nitori de su lectura, consciente de que debía bocetar esa primera portada en ese mismo instante. Con pena, el barista dejó de leer.

Para él, no cabía en su asombro, y mucho menos en su gusto el estar leyendo, de primera mano, el manuscrito inédito de una novela de una de sus autoras favoritas. Tampoco podía creer que su jefe era el encargado del arte de las portadas de dichas obras, que, dando honor a quien lo merecía, no eran otra cosa sino arte.

Sacudió su inhalador y aspiró de él antes de recaer como hacía un par de horas, tratando que respirar no se le hiciese pesado.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba sumamente agradecido con el Oficial Matsuoka por haberle conseguido el empleo.

Nanase, que se había levantado, regresó de su oficina con la mochila de un tirante con las que había llegado ese día. Cuando la abrió, recordó que tenía algo para el mesero.

—Nitori-kun. Toma.

Sin mediar más palabras, dejó en la mesa la caja pequeña que resultó ser de un celular. Aiichirou se hizo hacia atrás en su silla.

—¡¿Na-nanase-San?! Yo… ¡Yo no puedo aceptar esto!

El chef le miró con mucha más seriedad. Sin decir más, arrastró el aparato por la superficie de la mesa, acercándola a Aiichirou.

—Rin comienza a molestarse. Necesito otra forma de comunicarme contigo.

Nitori tomó el aparato con cuidado, como si la caja fuera de cristal. La llevó contra su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza, sumamente agradecido.

— ¡Se lo pagaré! ¡Lo juro!

Haruka hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no hacía falta.

—Me haz ayudado mucho estos días, no es necesario que lo hagas.

El muchacho miró a otro lado, sumamente apenado. Se talló la parte trasera de su cuello, justo como el oficial Matsuoka…

—Gracias, entonces…

Nanase asintió con la cabeza, antes de dedicarse a bocetar.

Al final, cuando iba a medio dibujo, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, revelando un nuevo cliente, que no resultó ser otro que ese policía parlanchín a quien Nitori había conocido el día anterior.

—Hello…—canturreó.

Al final, pidió ser atendido en la barra por el peliplata, dejando al cocinero dibujar, aprovechando para platicar ampliamente con el muchacho, quien, fuera de ser un pedido de Mikoshiba, le caía realmente bien.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, de alguna forma se sintió realmente cansado…cansado y terriblemente fastidiado.

Ver a Momotarou una parte del día era de por sí pesado, ahora, tenerlo todo el día consigo había sido una tarea extenuante. Casi prefería mil veces levantar escombro de un extinguido incendio a soportarlo la jornada entera.

Ahora lo único que quería era tomar un baño largo con esas sales que nunca había usado y dormir hasta que la madrugada le asaltase. Para colmo, era ya el cambio de turno, por lo que a partir del día siguiente en más le tocaba entrar temprano.

Se ponía las pantuflas cuando Nitori se le paro enfrente. Relucía como chapado en oro.

— ¡Buenas noches, Matsuoka-San!

Rin le sonrió, devolviéndole el saludo, rechazando la cena que el otro se ofreció a hacer. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde, aun sosteniendo la mochila, se desplomó en un sillón.

Nitori, como siempre, hablaba sin parar.

—…y Nanase-San no sólo conoce a Ryugazaki Rinko, sino que también dibuja las portadas de sus libros! ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Jamás creí estar tan cerca de uno de mis ídolos literarios!tiue le la puerta del teniente sde todas las cosas que le hubo contado en cuanto le conocio. sistiue le la puerta del teniente s

— ¿Eres fan de esa pequeña sabandija? — Aiichirou frunció el ceño con molestia, el oficial sintió un escozor extraño en su interior viendo como esas cejas grises intentaban juntarse la una con la otra. Con rapidez agregó —. Viene mucho por aquí, buscando información, me pregunta mucho de cuando trabajé en la Interpool, a lo mejor algún día se topen. El teniente también le tiene permitido revisar en el archivo muerto de vez en cuando.

Los ojos le brillaron más azules, admirando mucho más al oficial Matsuoka.

— ¡En serio! —Rin asintió, pensando que se refería a toparse con Nagisa. Aiichirou, por otro lado, se refería más bien a su trabajo en la Interpool —. ¡Usted es genial!

El hombre de dientes afilados se llevó la palma a la nuca, revolviendo su propio cabello, apenado. Apenas recuperado, revolvió en su mochila.

—Por cierto, Nitori, tengo alg…

Su inquilino le interrumpió abrupto, colocando frente a su cara un celular blanco que medía casi lo largo de su pequeña cara. Plano y de pantalla nítida, le mostraba un fondo azul con la leyenda de la compañía telefónica.

— ¡Mire! ¡Me lo ha regalado Nanase-San! ¿No es asombroso? ¡Es la primera vez que tengo un  _Smarthphone_! Y es justo como me gusta ¡de color blanco! Aunque aún si hubiera sido negro, habría estado bien. Nanase-San supo escoger exactamente el color que yo hubiese querido ¡Es como si me conociera bien!

Rin guardó silencio, aún con la mano dentro de la mochila. En sus dedos, apretando con impotencia, la caja de un celular exactamente igual.

Se rio para no quedarse en evidencia. Nitori le miró esperando su opinión.

—El blanco te queda bien. —Apenas murmuró y la reacción de chico fue como si se le iluminase el mundo.

— ¡Gracias! — por la reacción, el pelirojo creyó que se le tiraría encima para abrazarlo, aunque por el contrario, Aiichirou cambió su expresión a una bastante apenada —…perdone, soy un grosero. Le interrumpí ¿Qué iba a decirme hace un momento?

El oficial se las ingenió rápido, pues, soltando el celular, empuñó los caramelos de café que el teniente le hubo forzado a tomar esa tarde. Le pidió que pusiera las manos y los colocó en sus palmas extendidas. El joven le miró como si le regalara un preciado tesoro.

—Voy a bañarme ¿Me preparas la tina?

— ¡Si, Matsuoka-San!

Nitori se retiró al baño con rapidez, dispuesto a cumplir diligentemente el favor que el otro le pedía.

Matsuoka le miró recargado en la puerta del baño. Un escalofrió le brotó por la espina y las palabras salieron sin que se lo pensase demasiado.

— ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? —Aiichirou titubeó, rojo. —. Es broma— Rin se corrigió rápidamente antes de quedar como un tonto.

Su inquilino le sonrió nervioso y salió del baño cuando la tina estuvo lista. Al salir, el hombro del muchacho rozó contra su brazo. Nitori dio un brinco.

—Gracias por los caramelos — le murmuró tembloroso y rojo. Rin no supo si reír o apenarse igual.

—De nada — dijo en un tono bajo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Para cuando salió de bañarse, Nitori ya dormía.

_**つづく** _

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Sólo agradecer por quienes han dejado un comentario. Me hacen infinitamente feliz. También el que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo.

Por lo que se puede esperar, no sé. A veces siento que me salen un poco flojos y algo OOC. Pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, dejo también la receta de los muffins de microondas que ha preparado Nitori, que aunque me encantan, mi diabetes no me permite dicho gusto con frecuencia.

**Ingredientes**

3 cucharadas de harina.

2 cucharadas de azúcar.

1 1/2 cucharada chocolate en polvo sin azúcar.

1 pizca de sal.

1/4 cucharadita de levadura en polvo.

2 cucharaditas de aceite vegetal.

3 cucharadas de leche.

1/2 cucharadita de extracto de vainilla.

**Instrucciones**

**-** En una taza, combinamos todos los ingredientes secos. Podemos tamizarlo previamente, pero no es necesario.

 **-** Añadimos los ingredientes líquidos y mezclamos hasta que estén completamente integrados.

 **-** Horneamos en el microondas durante 2 minutos. Terminado este tiempo, podemos comprobar si está hecho pinchando con un palillo. Si necesita un poco más (dependerá de cada microondas), lo volvemos a programar diez segundos más. No nos pasemos con el tiempo porque hace falta muy poco para que nos pasemos y quede duro. Es mejor hacerlo de poco en poco que pasarse.

 **-** Podemos comerlo directamente en la taza o desmoldarlo sobre un plato. Se puede acompañar de helado o simplemente espolvorearlo con un poco de azúcar glas.

Sin más, me despido agradeciendo sus comentarios, los favs y los follows.


End file.
